Trust that Binds
by GracedAngel1864
Summary: Sequal to A Trusting Heart. Ami is overwhelmed. Her mothers wedding planning is becoming more time absorbing, and with a new evil on the rise, and the gboys popping into her demension whenever, these last weeks of summer are interesting!
1. A New Beggining?

AN: I know I said I wouldn't start on this until fall, but I tried to hold off on writing and I got bored! I sat outside, i'm done. I always end up back at the computer! Anyways, as I said before, this is a sequal to 'A Trusting Heart'. If you haven't read that, then you might not want to read this, since there may be some references and things you don't understand. I hope this is ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If you sued me, you would recieve a gum wrapper and some pocket lint :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------------------  
  
Ami Mizuno sat very stiffly in a chair with a white sheet spread over it. Her mother and the decorator were circling it, commenting as another decorater tied a ribbon to the back.   
  
"For goodness sake, Ami relax! I want to see how comfortable my wedding guests will be, they're not going to sit stiff like a board during the reception!" Her mother teased as she grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.   
  
  
  
"Now, how does it feel," her mother asked excitedly. Ami shifted uncomfortably in the chair.   
  
"Is it...um. Is it supposed to be so restricting? Besides mother, to pay so much extra for an uncomfortable sheet drapped over every chair seems silly." Her mother face faulted.  
  
"Bring us the other chair you have for an option," her mother told the decoraters. They rushed off.   
  
"Perhaps Ami is right, those extra sheets tied onto the chairs for decoration really are expensive," James said from where he was standing in the corner.   
  
"Oh, but there's a pretty blue bow in the back! Besides, you're just saying that because you're paying for the decorations," her mother said with a laugh," honestly, you two are perfect togther. You're both cheap!" Ami had only known her mother's fiance, James, for 3 days, but already she liked him.   
  
"Only two and a half more weeks until the big day," her mother said, placing her hands on Ami's shoulders. Ami could tell she was nervous. Ami was nervous herself. Her mother had asked her to send an invitation to her father that morning, whom Ami hardly spoke to. Sometimes he sent her paintings, but that was about it.   
  
---------------------------  
  
"Come on Ami, when are we gonna go shopping for our brides maids' dresses," Minako asked as she, Mako, Usagi, and Rini walked with Ami to the temple to meet Rei and the others.  
  
"Next week, I believe," she answered, ignoring the pose Minako made to emphasize the fact that she would look fantastic in something classy and yellow or orange, which she had alread stated. Obviously, there was some arguement on what color the brides maids would wear. In the end though, it would have to be Ami's mother's decision. Hotaru and Rini were easy to pick for, since they didn't have to dress in the same exact colors. Hotaru would wear something purple, and Rini would wear the same dress in pink.   
  
"Please Ames, just consider orange!" They arrived at the temple, where Darian, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka & Michiru waited. Setsuna only attended scout meetings when there was something serious happening. However, to everyone's surprise, she had agreed to show up that one night to be another brides maid at the wedidng. Ami's mother had wanted 7 bride's maids. She said her wedding planner had wanted one odd ball to stand in between groups of three when in front of crowds. Ami had met the wedding planner. She was eccentric(sp?), but very efficient at her job.  
  
Everyone offered their greetings and sat down, enjoying the tea and cookies Rei had set out.  
  
"Don't eat so much Odango, or you won't be able to fit into your dress," Rei said. Usagi blinked a moment, then burst into tears.  
  
"I'mgonnabefatatami'smom'sweddingandeveryonewillnotice," she screamed, bursting in to tears. Rei sweatdropped.   
  
"I didn't mean it Oda- Usagi, don't cry!" Everyone jumped up to calm Usagi down, and 5 minutes later, they were all sitting down again, Usagi happily munching on cookies. Haruka stood. She had started dressing more like a woman now, and Ami figured the hardest thing would be to get Haruka in a dress for the wedding. First, Haruka had suggested woman's pant suits for the brides maids. That hadn't xactly made everyone happy.  
  
"Well, now the reason I asked Rei to call this meeting was becuase of our defense. A year ago, we all gathered together and Mako and I taught everyone basic martial arts. Some of you grew very advanced," she said looking at Ami. The memory of her almost beating Wufei that one day back at the Winner Estate popped into her head.  
  
"However, we still feel there is more we can learn. Our defense is terrible. It took us forever to get rid of thos terrible rougue youma those three days. Tokyo was under lock down. We should be able to perfect our martial arts skills so that we are never the underdog in a battle when it comes to that. Am I right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. After a bit more planning, they decided to spar and see each other's weakness's. They were out back behind the temple, a large, closed land where they ussually trained, unseen and unheard.  
  
"From now on our training sessions will have to be tuffer. Normally, we just train on our powers. I suggest we train our powers first and martial arts next. Today isn't a regular session, so I believe we will just spar today," Michiru said. Everyone nodded at the older girls. Soon, they were all paired up. Makoto fought Rei, Michiru fought Darian, Minako fought Usagi, Rini and Hotaru were told to first observe Makoto and Rei, so that they could pick up on some basics, since that was all Minako and Rei were doing to try and teach them. Ami stood looking at the pairs for a moment before she froze. The only person left was...  
  
"Ami, come on," Haruka called, ushering her over. She gave a weak smile in her direction and slowly strode foreward.   
  
"Um...Haruka. I know I improved a little more than a few of the group last year, but your REALLY good, I mean, Mako's really good, but you-" Haruka cut her off.  
  
  
  
"That chinese man, Chang Wufei. You fought him, and according to some, would have beat him. If you're that good, then you can challenge me," Haruka answered. Ami nodded. Haruka started without warning, Aiming a punch at Ami's head. She ducked out of the way, kind of bending backwards Using her current position to her advantage, she ducked underneath Haruka's arm and behind her, kicking at her. Haruka dodged this with a small margine. She laughed.  
  
"You've improved," she said, and started sparring with her again. Everyone was pretty unorganized as the gundam pilots popped into the backyard, and there mouths hanging open slightly.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight. You're all friends," said Duo. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the 5 for a brief moment.  
  
"We're just practicing," Ami said, the first to approach. Everyone followed and offered greetings.   
  
"Didn't you promice me you'de go out to dinner with me tomorrow," Quatre whispered in her ear. Ami smiled, and nodded. They walked off together, discussing the wedding and other thoughts that lingered on there minds. Ami sat down underneath a cherry blossom, which Rei had planted near the back of the land. Quatre sat down next to her. They were silent for a moment, before something hit Ami in the head. She rubbed it thoughtfully, and they both looked up.  
  
At first, Ami thought she saw a face smiling down at them from the tree. The eyes were scary and dead looking. She let out a shriek, and Quatre grabbed her and jumped back. Everyone ran over.   
  
"What's wrong?" "What happened" "You ok?" Ami rushed back over to the tree, and looked up. No one was there.   
  
"It's just your nerves Ames. Your overworked, between training, and preparations for the wedding. Go home and get some rest," offered Michiru. Ami nodded. Perhaps she did need a break. She had done nothing but rush around the last three days. SHe hadn't really givin herself a chance to get over her injuries. Maybe it was getting to her.  
  
  
  
"I'll walk you home," Quatre said. Hadn't he seen the person in the tree? Obviously not. She nodded, and they walked off, leaving everyone staring at the tree for a few moments. Makoto aproached it and looked up- but there wasn't anybody there.  
  
--------------  
  
I know it's short, but my first chapter always is. Anyways, tell me what you think! Oh, and was Ami's mother's name ever stated for sure? if it was, could you tell me, because i'm sick of writing Ami's mother, I'd rather just put a name in. Sorry about any typos! 


	2. Introductions and Change

Mercury Ice Storm: Thankyou for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for trying, and thanks for your review!  
  
Hidden Anel(did u mis the g? If so, i'm sorry for writing u name wrong!): Thanks, and thanks for your review!  
  
Roll_Iris: Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks for trying, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
baby-bunnygurl: I guess you could say Quatre and Ami are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Oh, and the G-boys r living in their own demension, but they have those communicaters that transport them from there demension to the SS demension whenever they want. Thanks for your review!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
AN: I'm just making up a name for Ami's mom. Hmmm....let's make it Aiko. I got that off baby names.com and it's a japanese name, so it'll have to do*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ami woke up the next morning, to find her mom sitting at the edge of her bed.   
  
"I hope you don't have any plans today Ames. I want us to spend the day together. No wedding plans. How does that sound," her mother asked. Ami let herself smile.  
  
"That sounds great. I did promice Quatre dinner tonight, remember? But I'm free until 6:00," she told her mom. Aiko jumped up happily.  
  
"This is going to be fun, oh and since you're leaving to dinner at 6:00, I am going to cover for my friend at work, ok? Well, get ready!" Ami smirked. Her mother had changed, but not THAT much. She still thought a lot about her career. Ami put on her favorite sun dress, and crossed the hall to the kitchen. She literally jumped in surprise. Her mother had made a breakfast of eggs and bacon, with a glass of orange juice on the side. The Bacon was bent to make a smile, and the eggs looked like the eyes.   
  
Ami looked up at her mom, her mouth hanging open slightly.   
  
"What's wrong," her mother asked, slightly hurt.  
  
"N-nothing. Thanks for breakfast mom," Ami said, sitting down and starting to eat. Her mother poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down across from her. It was difficult to eat with her mom staring at her, but Ami was managing. 'She just wants to make up for the time she lost. Ignore her, let her enjoy this day,' she reminded herself. 'Besides,' she reminded again, 'once she and James are married, they'll both be into their careers again and you'll have some peace and quiet again.' But, was that really what Ami wanted?   
  
There was a knock at the door, and Aiko went to answer it.   
  
"James! Nice of you to stop by," her mother greeted. James stepped in.  
  
"Today you and Ami are hanging out. I just stopped by to drop off a few books Ami and I had been discussing the other day. She seemed quite interested in reading them," he said, walking into the kitchen. Ami stood and thanked him, as he handed her the books. She read the titles, nodding her head. She walked to her room to put them on her dresser, and heard her mom offer James breakfast. He was sitting next to where she was when she walked in. James looked down at her plate. Ami had taken a bite out of the bacon, and she was just starting on her eggs. She sat and started to pick at them.   
  
"What's wrong? Not hungry? You really don't have much of an appetite. Here, have some toast," James said, placing a slice on her plate. Her mother snatched it and started to spread some jam on it. Then she placed it back on Ami's plate.   
  
"More orange juice Ames," Aiko asked. James grabbed her glass and her mother filled it. Ami blinked at the pair. They were both so synchronized, as if they had been together for years. They both stared at Ami for a minute. She realized they were waiting on her to start eating. She started to eat again. James opened up a newspaper and her mother started to talk to him about her work schedule.  
  
-------------  
  
Ami and her mother set off together about 45 minutes later. Ami showed her all of the places her and her friends ussualy hung out. They stopped at the Crown Arcade. Finding a nice booth, she and her mother sat down. They ordered some drinks, and started to talk.   
  
  
  
"My, this place is...nice," her mother remarked, looking around at all the teenagers walking around. Ami smirked.   
  
"It's a little loud, but my friends and I hang out here quite a bit. Especialy Usagi," Ami told her. Aiko nodded. Ami heard a familiar voice. She looked up. All of her friends, including the outers and Mamoru, minus Setsuna, were gathered around a racing game.   
  
"Oh, are those your friends," her mother asked.   
  
  
  
"Y-yes but-," her mother cut her off. She grabbed Ami's wrist and dragged her to the game.   
  
"Hi guys," Ami said weakly.  
  
  
  
"Hi Ames! Who's this," asked Usagi.   
  
"This is-," started Ami. Again, her mother cut her off.  
  
  
  
"Why, hello! I'm Ami's mother! Ami, how come you've never introduced me to your friends," her mother asked, a huge smile on her face as she turned to Ami.  
  
  
  
"Um...I don't know. Guess you guys never crossed paths," she told her mother. Her mother smiled even wider, if possible.  
  
  
  
"Well now's my chance. I'm making everything up," Aiko said, and turning to the senshi, said, "and what are your names?"  
  
"My name is Usagi."  
  
  
  
"I'm Rei."  
  
  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Rini."  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"Michiru."  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"Mamoru," the last to speak, he offered a small bow. Her mother beamed.   
  
"Such LOVELY friends! I remember when I was young, we never had an arcade but we did hang out at..." Ami looked around un-interestidly as her mother blabbed to her friends. She paled, when Duo appeared out of no-where behind her and Wufei appeared right behind him, angrilly glaring at him. She turned around quickly before anyone noticed, and grabbing their wrists, dragged them to a darkened corner.  
  
"Hey, where's Ami," Aiko asked.  
  
"Um...bathroom. So, um, I hear you're a doctor," Minako said quickly. Aiko nodded and started speaking again.  
  
  
  
"What are you guys doing, popping up where everyone can see in a crowded arcade!" Ami whispered fiercely.   
  
"The idiot Maxwell wasn't paying attention, so I had to go after him, and-," Wufei was cut off when Quatre, Heero, and Trowa appeared in the corner. 2 of the 3 glared at Duo.   
  
"Hey Ames," Quatre said, giving a weak smile. She sighed. Grabbing his hand, she led him towards the group. Everyone followed.  
  
"Mom, these are some friends I made over the summer," Ami told her. Her mother smiled brilliantly.   
  
"This is Quatre, and they are Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo," Ami introduced.   
  
"Nice to meet you," her mother greeted.   
  
"Well Mom, we better get going, didn't you want to stop by James's new office?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh, I told him we'd be there 10 minutes ago! Let's go," Aiko grabbed her daughters shoulders and steared her out of the room.   
  
"Wow, Ami's mother sure is a very happy person. She seems to like to be involved in her daughters life," commented Quatre.  
  
"She didn't. I've only known Ami for three years, and any time her mother was brought up, all Ami had to say were rotten things. Her mother was never home. She worked double shifts, Ami saw her once a week when they crossed paths in between their hectic lives. According to Ami, she ussualy identified her mothers voice from the answering machine. So, we never met Ami's mom. The only time her mother acknowledged her was when it came to school work. Anything less than an A was unacceptable. Then Ami's mother went away and met James. It appears he's done a lot of good for her," Makoto said. Everyone nodded.   
  
-------------------  
  
Ami got dressed carefully for her date with Quatre. She had picked out a blue v-necked tank top(Mianko had insisted) and a black skirt that was loose and wavy down at the bottom. it reached her knees. She wore a pair of black open toe shoes and on her fingers, as always was her ring. S She still wore her communicater. She had put on a little bit of light make-up. The door bell rang, and she grabbed her purse. Before she even opened the door, a flash momentarilly blinded her. She blinked a few times. Her mother stood with the camera.  
  
"Oooh! Your first date!"   
  
"Mom, it's not my first date. I went out with Greg, remember? Besides, I thought you had work!"  
  
  
  
"Not for another half hour. Besides, I wouldn't miss this! Greg? Who's Greg?"   
  
  
  
Ami reached for the door. As soon as she opened it, Quatre was blinded by the flash. Ami grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.  
  
"Mom, how old is that camera? That flash is-" she was cut off as her mother snapped another picture of the two. Ami blinked again.  
  
"Well, thankyou Mom! Quatre has reseravtions, and we don't want to be late," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.   
  
"Oh of course, I wouldn't want you to miss your reservations. But...if you did. Would you eat here?" Ami tipped her head at her mother.   
  
"Aiko, where's my brief case, oh, Ami," James smiled at her and Quatre. Ami flushed.   
  
"Let's get out of here before anyone else arrives," she whispered, then to the two, "goodbye," she told them, smiling sweetly and walking towards the door, Quatre at her heels.  
  
"A pleasure to see you again Miss. Mizuno, and Mr. Kenly," Quatre said as he was dragged through the door.  
  
"Have fun," Aiko called, popping her head into the hall.  
  
"And get her home early," called James after them, sticking his head into the hallway next to Aiko's.   
  
Ami sped down the stairs, Quatre right behind her until they were at the bottom floor next to the door that headed outside. Ami leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Did I mention you look beautiful tonight," asked Quatre, handing her a flower. Ami landed a kiss on his cheek and smiled when he blushed.  
  
"Thankyou," she answered, "and you don't look too shaby yourself." Quatre laughed. He was wearing black dressy pants and a dressy shirt.   
  
"Now, I figured we'd go to a nice quiet restaurant for dinner. How's that sound," he asked.   
  
"That sounds nice, but- how are we going to get there?"   
  
  
  
"Well, since I can't drive in this demension yet, and I don't know if you have your license yet," he continued, and Ami shook her head, "I figured we'd go to that restaurant that's only a block away. It's a nice little place." Ami agreed, and they were off.   
  
Upon walking into the place, a hostess seated them and a waitress came and took their orders for drinks. Once they were alone, Quatre spoke.   
  
  
  
"Well, your mom and James are very...interesting," he commented.  
  
"My mother is driving me crazy," Ami confessed.  
  
"Why is that?" Quatre asked.   
  
"I guess I'm just not seeing eye to eye with her," confessed Ami.   
  
"Well, tell your mom how you feel. Although, I still don't see what the problem is," Quatre said.  
  
"For years, I watched Usagi be happy. When I went to her house, her parents would be sitting together, laughing and speaking hapilly. And her and her brother would be argueing. Her house always had this happy, light feeling. I just can't describe it," she paused.   
  
"I would go home, jealously. I would walk into my empty house, read the stupid letter my mom had left for me on the fridge, study and go to sleep. All I ever wanted was what Usagi had. Now, my mother won't leave me alone. She's home a lot, she gets involved in everything I do. James is over a lot. We're like an actual family-" Quatre cut Ami off.  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted," he asked.  
  
"I don't know what I want. I got so used to the silence, and now every time I turn around, my mother finds something to make a fuss about," Ami told him.  
  
"Well, I really don't know what the answer is to your problem. Maybe your just not used to the extra attention, Ami. I think this is about something else though," he told her. Ami looked up at him for only a moment.  
  
"Maybe your right about that," she answered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"It's just that, she never cared before. Why the sudden interest?" Quatre looked up at Ami with a frown.  
  
"Of course she cared, she just never realized how much until now Ami. Give your mother a chance. If you don't, you'll regret it," was all he said before the waitress arrived to take their orders for the meal. Ami looked down at her menu for the first time. It was a guest menu, there were no prices listed. She looked up at Quatre.   
  
"Order whatever you want," he said.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Quatre and Ami left the restaurant feeling very full.  
  
"Glad you ate a lot better than you used to at the estate," he told her as they walked.  
  
"I guess I am too. But I've never felt this full! Is this how Duo and Usagi feel all the time?" SHe said. He laughed. They reached the crossing, and Quatre grabbed her hand and led her away from the street leading to her apartment. They ended up at the park. Quatre checked his watch.  
  
"It's only 8:30. James said to get you home early, but not so early so that it doesn't look like we had a terrible time," he told her. She nodded. They sat down on a bench, and started discussing one thing or another. Quatre checked his watch again a long while later.  
  
"Wow, it's 10:00 already. Will your mom be home from work yet," he asked.  
  
"I don't know. We might as well get going though. Your twelve hours will be up in a few hours. We can watch tv at my apartment until you have to go," she suggested. He nodded. They stood, and got ready to leave. Something caught Ami's attention, and from the corner of her eye, she saw something glint. Soon realizing what it was, she grabbed Quatre and they ducked down to the floor. A thin beam of energy passed right above where their heads had been, snapping a tree in half. They both jumped up and looked around.   
  
"There," Quatre said, pointing to a corner where someone was. Ami saw the face. A giant smile plastered on, and a pair of dead looking eyes. They both got ready to fight him. He seemed to dissappear, and he reappeared right in front of them. He swung his arm back. Ami thought he was going to slug one of them, but instead he connected his hands. The ground shook and they both fell to the floor. Ami reached into her sub space pocket to transform, and came out with nothing. She frowned.  
  
Whoever the enemy was, he was fast. He laughed and held up her wand. Ami growled. She sent out a signal on her communicater all the scouts would hopefully get. Then she jumped at the enemy. Not expecting it, he hit the ground. Her wand fell from his hand. They both lunged for it. Ami was faster, and grabbed it. As soon as she did though, she was blasted into a tree and dropped the wand. Quatre, whom had been silent for a moment, moved forwards. Ami saw what he had been doing.  
  
  
  
Quatre had picked up a broken branch from the tree that was already broken, and swung it at the enemies head. This had made him drop the wand, but it also made him knock Quatre a good twenty feet away. Ami ran for the wand, and he and her grabbed it at the same time. They fought over it, and Ami thought she was going to be blasted into another tree when he screamed and fell back. The Sailor Senshi and the Gundam Pilots stood together. He had been knocked aside by Venus's attack.  
  
They all ran forwards and helped Ami and Quatre up. The enemy, whoever he was, started to laugh. Soon, it was an almost obnoxious. He stood, and looked at all of them.  
  
"Pathetic," he said.  
  
  
  
"Until next time" he tipped his hat at them and walked away, almost fading away. Ami put her wand in her sub space pocket and ran over to where Quatre was being helped up.  
  
"Are you two ok," asked Heero. Ami and Quatre nodded.  
  
"Just a scratch and a bump on the head," Quatre told them.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Nothing, it'll be healed by tomorrow," she told them. Everyone detransformed.  
  
  
  
"Who was that guy Ami," asked Mamoru.  
  
"That was the person, er being I saw in the tree yesterday," she said. Everyone considered this.  
  
"But what did he want with Ami's wand?" Asked Rei.  
  
"Does he know who Ami is," asked Usagi.  
  
"He did steal my wand, but it was too dark for him to see what I looked like, and I don't think he knew my name," Ami said. Everyone nodded.  
  
  
  
"Well, either way be careful. It appears the enemies on the move again," said Haruka.  
  
"Awww, can't I ever come to visit an enjoy some peace," whined Rini.  
  
"Sorry Rini, peace doesn't last very long here. Not for us anyways," Usagi said, picking up the tired Rini. Rini nodded in understanding for a such a young person.   
  
"Alright, I'm tired. G'night everyone," said Minako, walking away. Everyone departed, leaving just Ami and Quatre.   
  
"Let's go," Ami said. They left the park.   
  
"Guess your always sneaking around and fighting then, huh?"   
  
"Guess so. Usagi and Rei have been caught sneaking out at night before. Minako ussually makes quieter escapes, same with Mako," she said.   
  
"And you?"  
  
"I can now see that my mother being home a lot is going to make this fight particularly difficult for me," Ami said, as they reached the apartment. They went upstairs, and Ami unlocked the door. She got some drinks and they watched TV for an hour before Quatre had to go.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight. Thanks for a lovely evening," she said. They leaned forwards to kiss, but the door flew open and Aiko walked in.   
  
"Oh, hello children! Did you have fun," her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to walk Quatre downstairs," Ami said. They went quickly. When the reached the bottom, and Ami was sure her mother couldn't see, he kissed Ami goodnight and then he dissapeared. Despite the small fight that had gone on hours before, Ami was walking on air as she entered the aprtment.  
  
"Next week, next monday," her mother said, "we take all your friends shoping for their dresses."  
  
Ami paled.  
  
"Alright, but Setsuna can't shop for the dresses. I know her size though," Ami said.   
  
"Alright, I hope it doesn't take us more than two or three tries that week," her mother said.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps your expectations should be five or six. Knowing my friends, they're not going to make this easy."  
  
---------------------------  
  
VOTING-  
  
I hope this chapter didn't completely suck* Anyways, please review. Oh, and something to vote on in your review-   
  
I'm gonna have some small parts for other couples. The couples I already have decided are-  
  
-  
  
Ami/Quatre (Of course)  
  
Minako/Duo  
  
Setsuna/Trowa.  
  
(Sorry if you like otherwise, but I like those couples)  
  
(I'm not killing Rini. Usagi/Mamoru stay together!)  
  
-  
  
The people I need you to vote for-  
  
Rei/Wufei?  
  
or  
  
Rei/Heero? ( I haven't seen a lot of that. Doesn't work for me, but your choice.)  
  
Makoto/Wufei?  
  
or  
  
Makoto/Heero?  
  
Now, I was at first thinking Wufei/Rei, Makoto/Heero, but I think I'll let all of you decide since I've chosen everything else. This will be your only chance to vote, because in the next chapter I'm gonna start working on couples. 


	3. Meet The Family

Tenshi-Hotaru: Thanks for voting, and for reviewing!  
  
MercuryDestiny: Thanks for your review!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DevilWench: Why, Thankyou* Thanks for your review!  
  
Dr.Cricket: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaiya:Thanks for your review!  
  
About the couples, they've been decided:  
  
Ami/Quatre  
  
Minako/Duo  
  
Makoto/Heero  
  
Rei/Wufei  
  
Setsuna/Trowa  
  
and Of course  
  
Usagi/Mamoru  
  
I do feel most comfortable writing those couples, so they're gonna stay. Thanks to all those who gave me suggestions!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---------------  
  
Ami woke up Sunday morning around 9:00. She sat up and stretched. Picking up the phone on her bed side table, she started to dial Rei's number. She had probably been awake a while now.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Rei, It's Ami."  
  
"Hi Ami! What's up?" Rei asked.  
  
"I know this is a bit strange on my part, but I'm calling to tell you I'll have to be a half hour late for the meeting at 7:00 today," Ami said.  
  
"You? Late? Why?"  
  
"Well, James is having his family over to meet my mother and I. They'll be here until about 7:00, and then I'll need time to get over to the temple," Ami explained.  
  
"James's family huh? They flying in from England?"   
  
"That's the plan. Then they're staying at the place James rented out for himself until the wedding. Supposedly it's just his mother, father, sister, and his sister's husband. Oh, and their baby, James's nephew," Ami explained.  
  
"Oh, but doesn't your mother want James to meet her family too?"  
  
"James met my mother's brother. My grandmother is coming the day before the wedding with my uncle," Ami said.  
  
"Oh, ok. But I have the feeling you didn't just call to tell me all this," Rei said.   
  
"My mother wants us to go shopping for dresses tomorrow. That includes Rini and Hotaru as well. Err...just warn everyone to be at their best behavior before I get to the temple today, alright?"  
  
"Sure. Well, I'll let you go now. See you later!"  
  
"Yeah, bye." Ami walked out of her room to find her mother, still in her pajamas, rushing around and cleaning everything.  
  
  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh Ami, glad your up. Could you help me clean this place up? I never realized how unclean it was. Just look at this table, we'll have to buy a new one..." her mother kept speaking but Ami blocked her out.  
  
"Calm down Mom. It's just James's family, and if they're as great as James is, you'll have no problem," Ami told her. Her mother considered this for a moment before swiping the table one last time and putting everything away.  
  
"They'll be here at 4:00. They want to sit and talk, then have dinner. What should I make?" Ami shrugged. She stood up.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to change."  
  
---  
  
Ami opened her room door and walked in. She paused as soon as she had walked in through the door. She wasn't alone. Not wanting whoever it was to think she knew they were there, she calmly closed the door behind her, an unreadable look on her face. She walked over to her bedside table, that had a small drawer. Opening it up, she started to rummage through it noisily, hoping to look innocent.  
  
When nothing happened, Ami slowly approached the window and looked out casually, then yelped when she saw someone hanging from it.  
  
"Ami, are you alright," her mother called.  
  
"Yes, um...I just tripped and was startled," Ami called back. She turned back to the figure hanging onto her window for dear life.  
  
-----------  
  
Duo was bored. So he picked up his communicater.  
  
"I'll just go hang out with everybody back in the other demension, since no one will do anything here," he said to himself, preparing to push the one button he ussually pushed. He frowned. There were so many, why did only one work teleporting into that demension? What were the others for? He pushed a blue button that was more to the side of the communicater that looked like a calculater, and dissapeared.   
  
He had appeared in the sky, and had fallen right next to an apartment building. But Duo would not go down so easily. He had grabbed an open window ledge at the side of a building, and clung on. He could hear someone moving around inside the room, then Ami had walked up to the window, and yelped when she saw him. She had called out something to her mom, then turned to look at him, offering an icy glare.  
  
"Duo, get in here," she whispered fiercely, grabbing his arm and pulling him in through the window.  
  
  
  
"I-," she cut him off.  
  
  
  
"Are you hurt?" He had scraped his elbow from where he had hit the wall, and showed it to her. She walked off to get something for it. He realized she probably knew what he had happened already, and that was why she hadn't asked what had happened. He sat down in a white wicker chair in the corner of her room and waited until she returned a minute later, closing and locking the door behind her. Picking up the hydrogen peroxide, Ami approached him.   
  
"Now now Ami. It's just a little scrape, it really doesn't need that," he whispered, backing up.  
  
"But this'll stop the bleeding," she reasoned, "now stop being a baby." He stood still as Ami applied it, then she gave him a band aid.   
  
"Ok, um...gimme your communicater," she said. He placed it in her hand. While she was pressing stuff on it, Duo stared at her.  
  
"Nice pajamies, Ames," he said. She looked down at herself briefly, remembering she was still wearing her blue pajama's. Then she turned back to the communicater. Putting it in his hand, she told him to push the blue button again.  
  
"I'm hungry." She sighed. She pushed it for him and Duo dissapeared. She quickly changed and walked out of her room just as the doorbell rang. Duo stood outside it looking confused.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she answered, just as her mother walked up behind her, fully dressed and grinning.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's one of your friends from the arcade. Hello young man. Duo, right? Come join us for breakfast, there's plenty!" Her mother ushered him in. Duo seemed to visibly brighten at this. They sat down at the table and Duo began to eat quickly.  
  
"My, he sure does eat a lot," her mother said. Duo finished before them and leaned back in his chair. His goofy expression was replaced by one of thought, which was not common for Duo, but Ami was sure it was seen when he fought with his gundam.   
  
"Ami, Miss Mizuno. You're both girls. Can I ask you something?" They both looked up at him, an almost identical frown on their faces. The only difference between Miss Mizuno and Ami was their hair color.   
  
"Of course you can," Aiko finally said.   
  
"Ok, cool. Now, how do I get a girls attention," he asked. They both stared at him. He continued.  
  
"Like, I'm not sure if she notices me. I think she just thinks we're friends," he said.  
  
"Is this Minako you're talking about," Ami asked. He nodded. Aiko seemed to get excited, causing Ami to groan.  
  
"So you like this girl? Do something extreme, something she'll notice for sure. Prove to her that you really do like her! Do something WILD!" While Aiko voiced her opinion, Ami's mouth hung open in disbelief. Duo seemed to be listening to what her mother was saying. Ami was mouthing NO to him from behind her mother, but Duo paid her no mind.  
  
  
  
"That's right. I will show Minako I like her and win her heart," Duo said, standing on his chair and pumping his fist into the air. Aiko jumped up and clapped hapilly. Ami threw her head down on the table in frustration, as her mother and Duo talked excitedly. Maybe it wouldn't be so much of a disaster...  
  
----------  
  
Aiko smoothed out her shirt and dressy pants nervously, as Ami finished putting the pot on the oven.  
  
"Calm down mom. They'll be here soon, so just sit down and relax," Ami told her mom, walking calmly past in a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt.   
  
"Oh Ami. I really wish I could be as easy going as you in times like these. So calm, always keeps cool," her mother said, sitting down.  
  
'Only ussually,' Ami thought, placing some napkins on the table. Her mother nodded in approval. 'Amazing, she's like a different person,' thought Ami. The doorbell rang. Her mother jumped up to answer it.   
  
"Hello. Come on in," her mother said very calmly and brightly. Ami stood up.   
  
"Oh James, so this is Aiko," a british accented voice said. Someone enveloped Aiko in a hig.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to our family," an older woman's voice said. The guests stepped in. First was an old woman, with very little grey hair, mostly white. Obviously James's mother, whom had James's father's arm in hers. Then their was a woman a few years younger than James with brown eyes and light hair. A little boy about 5 years old stood holding her hand, and on her other side was a man with black hair and green eyes, whom Ami assumed was her husband. James walked in right after them, kissing Aiko on the cheek and beggining introductions.  
  
"This is my mother Anna, my father Goerge, my sister Lisa, her husband Kevin, and their little boy Joseph," he said.  
  
"I'm not little," Joseph voiced. Everyone smiled.  
  
"And this is Aiko, and her daughter Ami," James finished.   
  
"Pleased to meet you," Ami said, following her mother's example by shaking everyone's hand. Everyone smiled at her. They all proceeded to sit down. Her mother rushed off to get some tea & coffee, while Ami sat with the guests. Soon they were engadged in conversation, and Ami could tell James was pleased with how well it was going. Her mother came back with the drinks, and Lisa started telling them stories about James when he was younger.   
  
Ami liked James's family. Lisa was a bright person, 32 years old. She was always smiling, and loved telling stories. Kevin, Lisa's husband, owned a restaurant back in England. He did share some recipes with Ami, which she hoped to surprise Mako with. Goerge and Anna were old, but they didn't act like it. Anna wanted to climb a mountain some day, and see all of Tokyo, and Goerge wanted to bungee jump, which he had tried to do several times in England off high buildings, and had been arrested and waited for James to come bail him out. This surprised Ami, but she figured it was better than them sitting around the house all day and knitting or complaining.  
  
Soon the food was ready, which everybody enjoyed. After dinner, they sat down. It was already 7:00, and they seemd to be sticking around. Today was an important training session, and her mother would kill her is she left early.   
  
"Oh, Aiko. I meant to mention something to you. The place I'm rentiing out, I have to be out two whole days before the wedding, so you won't be able to reach me there. We'll probably be staying at a hotel so you can reach me on-" Aiko cut James off.  
  
"Don't blow your money on a hotel. We have 2 extra rooms besides mine and Ami's. You, Kevin, and little Joseph can share a room, and your parents can have the next. As for Lisa, Ami has a fold out bed in her room she wouldn't mind sharing with her. My brother and mother will be arriving here two days before the wedding. Then my brother can share with the guys and my mother will stay in my room." Nobody wanted to intrude, but Aiko talked them into it. Lovely, now the house would be full two days before the wedding. Ami checked her watch. 7:15. She kept quiet.   
  
"Excuse me one moment," she stood up and went to her room. She opened her communicater to tell Rei she'd be late, when it went off.  
  
"Ami, plans changed! Please say your on your way. Youma attack. We've never fought anything like this before, we need help," Makoto's voice said. Ami closed her room door.   
  
"I'm still at home. I don't know how I'll get out of here, I'll think of something!" Ami grabbed her cell phone and dialed her home number. The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Ami called from her room.  
  
"Okay," her mother called back. She waited a minute, as if to prove she was on the phone, before coming out of her room.  
  
"Mom, everyone. I hate do this, but Usagi's home alone and she burned her stomach and arm when she was trying to make tea. I have to go help her," she said, making her voice sound apologetic.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, that's terrible. Does she need to go to the hospital," Aiko asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so. Anyways I'm taking some burn medication for her. I'm sorry everyone," she said.  
  
"That's alright, go on now," Anna said. She noded and was quickly out the door. She sprinted down the steps and ran down the street. Once arriving where Mako had indicated, she transformed. Everyone was already there, dodging some sort of attack thrown by about 20 youma. They didn't look like anything Ami had ever seen. They looked like shadows one minute, and then after someone looked at them, they would start to take that person's form. Soon, the senshi were confused as who to hit and who was their team mate. They looked relieved when Ami arrived.   
  
She pulled out her computer, and could easily spot the decoys. She started to point them out to her friends, when she was blasted into the wall by a youma taking the shape of Venus. Mars ran to help her, and she had just stood up when she was knocked back down. It wasn't Mars, it was a youma. She kicked it out of her way and proceeded to tell Mamoru which person was a youma, when he was blasted into the wall by a Uranus decoy. Finally, she made it to the real Neptune and showed her that all surounding her were youma.   
  
  
  
Moon, Saturn, and Mini Moon stood next to each other, trying to fend off the approaching youma, and Venus and Jupiter stood back to back, surrounded. Mars and Uranus were attacking youma, trying to end it quickly. Mercury took a step back to try to survey the scene, when somethung grabbed her by the neck. Looking at the decoy of Neptune, it changed to look like her. It lifted Mercury up into the air, cutting off her oxygen. She struggled to get free, kicking at the youma. It didn't even flinch.  
  
"Venus Aqua Mirage!" (is that the attack?) Mercury felt the youma's grip loosen, and she kicked it away, landing on her knees and tking a deep breath. She sent a thankful look at Neptune, who smiled and punched a Jupiter decoy. Mercury ran over to Mamoru, who took her hand and stood up. They looked around.   
  
"This could go on a while," Mercury told him, raising her hand to attack.  
  
---  
  
2 hours later, it was over. Ami checked her watch. 9:45. She hoped everyone had left a while ago. he walked home quickly, and peaked through the door. They were all still there, laughing and speaking. Lisa had a sleeping Jospeh in her lap.   
  
She leaned against the wall outside the door. She couldn't let them see her. Her forehead was bleeding severly, which would be gone in the morning but not now.   
  
  
  
"Well, Joseph's tired, I think that's our que to go. We've over stayed our welcome anyways," Lisa joked, standing and grabbing Joseph. Everyone followed this example. Aiko opened the door, and Ami quikly covered the gash on the left side of her forehead with her bangs.   
  
"Oh Ami, you're home. How's Usagi," asked her mother.   
  
"She's good. It wasn't that serious, it'll probably all be gone by tomorrow. You know usagi, guess she just panicked," Ami said. Aiko nodded. Everyone bid them goodbye and they left.   
  
"How's popcorn and a movie sound," her mother asked once she had closed the door.  
  
"Well I'm kinda tired," Ami started, but seeing the look of dissapointment on her mother's face, added, "but I think I can sit through one movie." Her mother brightened. They changed into their PJ's and Ami tended to her forehead before her mother noticed.  
  
'So this is what it would have been like after a battle had my mom always been around,' thought Ami, sitting down, 'tiring, but still better than coming home and finding the house empty. Better than being lonely.'   
  
Ami went to sleep quickly that night, making sure to note to herself that tomorrow would be a long day. Dress shopping with her mother and friends. Little did Ami know it was not only a long day awaiting her, but should have been considered illegal.   
  
-------------  
  
??? There will be some more romance for everyone in the next chapter. Please review! I know it's not that long... 


	4. Dress Shopping and Disaster

Kaiya: Thanks for your review!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks for reviewing  
  
crystalgem2003: Thanks for your review!  
  
dragonmaster: Thanks for trying, I'll look it over. Thanks fo your review!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thanks fro reviewing!  
  
Teshi-Hotaru: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint!  
  
---------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ami opened the door, turning to look inside.  
  
"Mom, I'm going downstairs now. Come on, we're gonna be late!" Ami sped down the stairs, and stood at the door waiting. Usagi, Rini, and Minako were meeting them for a ride, while Makoto, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru would arrive together.   
  
She opened up the apartment doors and let Minako in quickly, so she kept the place cool. Minako was a bit red in the face.  
  
"Ami, did you and your mother offer Duo advice yesterday," asked Minako as soon as she saw her.  
  
"Why do you ask," Ami asked, frowning. Minako started to explain.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Duo tried again to throw his rope into Minako's window, the second floor. He missed He looped it, and it caught on to the wood he had climbed into a tree to put inside her window. He tugged at it. Very secure. He grabbed the banjo he had brought from Quatre's house, and started to strum it. He looked behind him. The sun was just rising. He began to sing loudly as he strummed the banjo noisily.   
  
"Oooooohhhhhh MIIIIIINNNNNAAAAAKKKKO! I LOOOOOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOO! YOUR EYES ARE LIKE THE STAAAARS! YOUR LIPS LIKE PINK COTTON CAAAANNNNDDDY!" Duo opened his mouth to start the next verse, when something hard hit him in the head. He let go of the rope and fell on his bum. He stood up and sighed.   
  
"You're supposed to serenade people at night when they're awake, NOT AT 4:00 IN THE MORNING!" Minako's voice sounded through the window. Duo climbed back up the rope and peaked into the room. He didn't see anybody. He climbed in through the window, and was about to say something when something hard connected with his head. He got dizzy.  
  
"Duo? Oh no, I'm SO SORRY! I thought you were that loser Jamie Duncan. He was climbing up my window yesterday trying to scare me!" Duo looked up at her from his position on the ground. In her hand she held an alarm clock.   
  
"Owww...."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Ami blinked at Minako for a second, before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Ami! It's not funny! I was so embarassed, he's got a good bump on his head now! I promiced him I'd you out with him too now!" Ami smiled.  
  
"Do you like him?" Minako frowned at her.  
  
"Well, when Duo's not being silly, perverted, or stupid, he's a good guy. He has a big heart," Ami offered. Minako nodded seriously. Her mother came rushing down the steps, just as Usagi and Rini showed up. They all piled into the car.   
  
"Where are we going mom," Ami asked.   
  
"We're going to Vinnela's Bridal. It's down town, a really nice big place. I'm going to pick my dress, and hopefully we'll find all of you dresses. I already have my eye on Rini and Hotaru's dresses," Aiko explained. After a few minutes of Rini and Usagi argueing, they arrived. Everyone was already there, waiting.   
  
"Alright ladies. Go in, and look around. If you have any imput, come to me," she opened the door. Everyone ran inside leaving Ami and Aiko standing outside.   
  
"Wow, sorry mom," Ami said, walking inside. Her mother frowned.   
  
"Sorry about what," she called after her.   
  
"Two more weeks until the wedding, and I'm already apprehensive," Aiko said to herself, following Ami inside. Ami walked with her mother up and down the isles of dresses. Her mother wanted to show her the dress she wanted. She finally found it. It was a simple dress, white and it just barely graced the ground. It was sleevless, and it flowed down from the back to make a nice cascading design. She had a pair of white shoes and a clear shawl. There was a ring of white flowers she would place over her head once she got her shoulder length hair put up.   
  
"Beautiful mom," Ami said. Her mother smiled.  
  
"I'm going to try this on, why don't you look around Ames?" Ami nodded. She walked over to where Michiru stood, examining a dress Rini and Hotaru had shown her.  
  
"It comes in pink and purple. I think this is the one Miss Mizuno wanted for us," Rini said. The dress reached the floor, and it had a bow in the back. From the back it cascaded down a bit like Aiko's dress, only a bit different. It was sleevless as well. There were even little matching baskets to go with each dress.   
  
"I'll go see Aiko," said Michiru, walking off. Ami continued down the aisle, Rini and Hotaru at her heels. They both smiled up at her innocently. She smiled.  
  
"You're eleven now Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded.  
  
"And Rini, you're ten?" Rini nodded.  
  
She walked by a row of dresses, about to pass it by when something caught her eye. It was blue, typical for herself. The dress was a darker blue, almost a royal blue. It had double spaggetti straps. It reached until just before it hit the floor. On the back, there were two spagetti straps that criss-crossed, reaching her mid-back. It was v-necked, but not too low and it had a slender look to it, not puffy or frilly at all.   
  
"Wow Ami. This dress is beautiful," commented Rini. Hotaru nodded in agreement. Ami took the dress off of the rack and studied it closely, but put it back when she heard a wail. The three ran to where it had come from. Usagi sat on the floor, a whole rack of dresses having fallen on her head. She was lucky, the metal had fallen behind her. Rei and Minako were both tugging at a dress.  
  
"I saw it first, I'm suggesting it," growled Rei.  
  
"No, I did!" Minako shot back. Ami saw the seems of the dress coming apart. She ran to them and smacked there hands off. Making sure no one was looking, she put it on it's hanger and made it look like nobody had picked it up.  
  
"You want to rip the dress, then watch how quickly we're fined for it," Ami whispered, turning to where Makoto and Haruka were helping Usagi get up. A sales woman looked pretty angry as she grabbed the dresses and started to fix everything. Embarrased, Ami walked over to where her mother stood. She had on her dress.  
  
"Did you ladies find anything," her mother asked. Michiru was with her, helping her fix the collar of her dress.   
  
"Just a mess," Ami commented, flopping down on a chair.  
  
"The dress should be RED!"  
  
"NO! ORANGE!"  
  
"You guys are kidding, right? GREEN!"  
  
"I've always favored the color white."  
  
"USAGI THE BRIDE WILL WEAR WHITE!"  
  
"What about navy blue or yellow?"  
  
"Aqua marine," Michiru called from where she stood. Everyone in the place was looking at the group.  
  
"Owww," Ami heard Usagi say as Rei yelled at her about knocking over another clothes hanger. Aiko looked around nervously. The manager of the store approached them, asking everyone to quiet down.   
  
"Really ladies, I thought you were classier than that," a voice said from the doorway. Duo stood their snickering, along with the rest of the G-boys, Mamoru, James, Kevin, Lisa, little Joseph, Goerge, and Anna.  
  
"We all met up along the way," explained Anna.  
  
"My my Ami. I never knew your friends had such a colorful vocabulary," noted Lisa with a smirk, as Rei and Usagi argued.   
  
"Neither did I," Ami said, walking over to separate the two. James approached the mirrored area.  
  
"James! You're not supposed to see my dress before the wedding," they heard Aiko shot. The dressing room door slammed, and James returned smiling.  
  
"Oh James, you didn't see, did you?" Asked Anna.  
  
"Well, all I know is that it's white," James said with a laugh, sitting down.   
  
"We're here looking for tuxedo's. We wanted to but some from where Quatre lived, but he said it would be a better cultural experience if we bought from here," said Duo with a roll of his eyes. Wufei smacked him in the back of the head. Everyone seperated, Aiko emerging in her regular clothing with her dress hidden behind her as she rushed to go pay. Quatre and Ami walked off together. Ami spotted a nice tuxedo at a reasonable price and showed it to Quatre.   
  
"I like it Ami. But- where's your dress," he asked.  
  
"Well, I had my eye on one, but then a bunch of ruckus errupted and I forgot about it. I'll go get it," Ami said. He followed her. She picked it up off of the rack and studied it closely.   
  
Quatre and her walked off, separating when they reached the men's and womans dressing rooms. Ami tryed it on and showed her mother and the rest of the scouts.   
  
"Beautiful Ami. Take it," her mother said. Everyone voiced agreement. Ami looked next to her. Hotaru and Rini stood wearing the dresses that they had shown Ami earlier, and Lisa and Anna stood fussing over them.  
  
  
  
"Aren't they adorable!" Rini giggled slightly, and Hotaru gave a small smile and blush.   
  
"Those are the perfect flower girl dresses. You're taking them," Aiko said. They nodded and ran off to change. Ami changed as well, and her mother payed for the next three dresses. They were put away for them, so they wouldn't have to carry them.  
  
"How are you paying for all this mom," Ami asked.   
  
"The hall we're having the reception at had a deal. This store is a branch off of their corporation, so we recieved a lot of money on a credit card for the clothes only if bought from this store," her mother explained. Ami nodded.   
  
"Now, for the bride's maids dresses," her mother said with a sigh, approaching the girls. For the next half hour, everything was mess. Dress after dress was offered to the group, and nothing was working. The store was just about ready to kick them out when one sales lady stepped forwards with an idea.  
  
"It appears you're having trouble with the colors of the brides maids dresses. If you don't mind taking advice from me- and aren't afraid to have something a little eccentric, then I think I have a solution," she said, offering a kind smile. Everyone perked up. Setsuna appeared out of nowhere behind Ami, making her jump.  
  
"So this is your doing," Ami said with a laugh, turning back to the sales lady.  
  
"You see, we just recieved a new shipment of dresses. They work very simple. You have one main color, black. Then, every five inches on the dress, there is a thin, let's say white stripe. To finish off the design we go for, there is a thin white X starting from each shoulder and ending at the edge of the dress. It crosses through the lines. The brides maids in this case can wear different colors because they virtually have the same dress. The dress is black, but the lines going through it come in different colors. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. (If you don't understand the explanation of the dress, say so in the review. Bassically it is a black dress with any color of thin stripe you want going through it. The dress is a tube top dress, and it reached all the way down to the floor. This way, everybody gets what they want.)  
  
The sales lady went to the back and got the dresses. Everyone tried them on. Usagi's had white stripes going throught it, Minako's had orange stripes, Makato's had green stripes, Rei's had red stripes, Haruka's had yellow stripes, and Michiru's had aqua marine stripes going through it, and Setsuna would have very dark purple stripes going through it. Everybody loved the idea, and they all found matching black shoes to wear. They changed so that none of the guys saw them wearing their dresses before the wedding. Aiko returned the credit card to James so that he could pay for his tuxedo.  
  
"Now, does everyone need a ride," asked Aiko.  
  
"Actually miss Mizuno. If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping that the girls could go out to dinner with us?," Quatre asked. Aiko nodded.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to take Aiko out to a romantic dinner with my parents, sister and brother in law, and little Joseph of course," James said. Aiko laughed.  
  
"Alright, let's go. The adults left.  
  
"Usagi, if you want some time alone with Mamoru, we can take Rini off of your hands. We'll take her and Hotaru to a kids restaurant or something," offered Haruka.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to-" Usagi was cut off.  
  
"Haruka and I don't mind. We love treating the girls," Michiru said. Usagi agreed and the 4 left. Those that were left were Quatre, Ami, Rei, Wufei, Duo, Minako, Heero, Makoto, Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna and Trowa.  
  
"Why are you here anyways Setsuna," Ami asked.  
  
"I have some information for you girls and Mamoru. I already told Haruka and Michiru. I figure I'll tell all of you now over dinner. I haven't had a burger in a month anyways," Setsuna said, letting her rare goofy side emerge. They went to a burger place near the shop, planning on walking home.   
  
They all filed into a large booth, and a waitress came to take their orders almost immediately. Wufei and Rei were pushing each other around for more space on the seat, while Duo flirted with Minako.  
  
"Tomorrow Minako, we'll go see a movie, how's that sound," he asked.  
  
"Great!" Minako said sincerely.  
  
"Onna, weak people such as your self do not deserve the amount of room you are taking up," Wufei growled.  
  
"WEAK! Come to my kick boxing class tomorrow and maybe you'll know what weak is!" Rei told him.  
  
"Fine, I will!," Wufei said.  
  
"Usako, we haven't had a formal date in a while. How about tomorrow evening," Mamoru suggested.  
  
"That would be great, Mamo-chan," Usagi said excitedly. Trowa and Setsuna sat discussing politics and stuff, and Ami heard her saying she would be in this demension again tomorrow, and that they could meet up in the park and discuss the issue some more.   
  
Makoto was trying to talk to Heero, but he didn't seem to be listening.  
  
"Typical man! You don't listen when a woman speaks to you!" Heero turned to look at her briefly.   
  
"I listen," he said, turning back to his open lap top. She snatched it away from him.  
  
  
  
"Do you? I don't think you do. You couldn't sit and pay attention for an hour," she said.  
  
"I could. Tomorrow. 6:00, here," he said, taking his lap top back. Makoto blinked. Was this Heero's way of making a date? What was with this guy. She would just have to see. Ami looked up when Quatre tapped her.  
  
"Let's concentrate on our conversation, and not anyone else's," he said with a smile. She laughed.  
  
"Alright, but I warn you I can put you to sleep if I start to talk," she said.   
  
  
  
"You never put me to sleep. Your interesting to listen to Ami. I do have something I thought would please you though," he said.  
  
"What's that Mr. Winner?" Quatre smiled again and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two tickets to a show being put on at the Tokyo Hall. She beamed. She had been waiting to see it.   
  
"Thankyou Quatre! It's perfect, exacty what I wanted," she said hugging him. He blushed but hugged back.   
  
"It's at 7:00 tomorrow. Can you make it," he asked. She nodded. They turned to Setsuna, whom had cleared her throat. The food had arrived, and she was ready to give them the information she had.  
  
"Alright. The information I have gathered isn't a lot, but it is all I can give you without disturbing time. This new enemy is a decendent of one of your older enemies with a grudge. They can manipulate things," she said.  
  
"Manipulate things, what things," asked Usagi.  
  
"I can't tell you. Just- be careful. That man that attacked Ami and Quare is their leading pon. He gives them all the information. His name is Noto. Be aware of him, he is extremely dangerous," Setsuna said. Everyone nodded. They finished eating, and Ami grabbed the bill before everyone else got to it. She saw something attatched to it. A small piece fo paper. It said this:  
  
-Those you trust can lead you wrong, and those you don't could be your salvation. Trust those you trust, Trust those you don't. Think twice before giving an answer-  
  
Ami frowned. It was like something from a fortune cookie. She tucked it in her pocket. Saying goodbye to everybody, she payed the bill, everyone glaring and aying that they could have paid, angry that they hadn't beaten her to it. On her way out, she told the lady that had served them, "cute little fortune you attatched." As she left, the lady frowned. What fortune?   
  
-----------  
  
? Sorry there wasn't romance in this chapter, I wrote too much to have anything good. The next chapter will for sure focus on the romance. 


	5. Chatastrophy and Dates

Tenshi-Hotaru: Thankyou, and your right, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for more answers, and I'm afraid none will be revealed in this chapter* As always, thanks for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for your review!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thankyou for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ami arrived at her apartment with Quatre that day, whom had run out of the burger place to walk her home. She opened the apartment door and heard laughter.   
  
"Ami! Ami's back," cried Joseph.  
  
"Oh, Ami, Quatre. Glad you're back. We decided to follow up dinner with some drinks, come sit down with us," Aiko greeted. Joseph ran to Ami and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch.. She had taken quite a liking to the little trouble maker. Quatre felt out of place as he stood by the door. Ami grabbed his wrist and made him sit on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Relax," she said. Aiko, Lisa, James, Kevin, and Goerge seemed to be having a very loud conversation about politics. Anna sat looking rather bored, and she turned to Ami.  
  
  
  
"How old did you say you were dear?"   
  
"17," Ami answered. Anna nodded thoughtfully. She met Ami's eyes for a moment, for the first time.   
  
"You know, most think I'm a silly old fool whom doesn't know what she's talking about, but I do," started Anna quietly.  
  
"No one here thinks that," Ami protested.   
  
"Your eyes Ami. Your eyes give you away. A secret Ami. A dangerous secret," Anna turned to Quatre, "and you keep one as well, young man." Ami and Quatre frowned at Anna.  
  
"Anna," started Ami.  
  
"Don't deny anything my dear. It's not like I know of what you hide. I can only see the guilt in your eyes. Don't worry, secrets do make life interesting, don't they?" Anna said quietly again, only this time she was smiling. She winked at Ami, and turned to to look at the others when Aiko burst out laughing. Joseph was performing a little dance for them, and he was singing along. Ami wanted to say something to Anna, but she was already laughing along with everyone and cheering Joseph on.   
  
"So Quatre, you live around here," Aiko suddenly asked.  
  
"Not too far, wow, look at the time. I better get going," he said, jumping up.  
  
"I'll walk you downstairs," Ami said quickly, also jumping up. They were out the door a split-second later.   
  
--------------------  
  
Ami woke up the next day hearing voices. She got dressed and went out to the living room. James, and her mother sat on the couch, while Lisa, Kevin, and Jospeh sat on the other. Goerge was standing next to Anna's chair, looking frustrated. Ami looked at the clock. 7:00.   
  
"Hello everyone. What's wrong? Why are you all here so early? With...a bunch of suitcases," she said, the last part ending in understanding.  
  
"I was evicted Ami. My own stupid mistake. The place I was renting said no kids in the terms of agreement, but I accidently over looked it. But," he turned to look at Aiko," there is no way we're intruding on you for 2 weeks. 2 days was too long to agree to. We're just going to have to stay at a hotel."  
  
"No! They charge an arm and a leg for just one night, and you still have 13 days left before the wedding! Look around you James, the apartment is empty. It's lonely. Having everybody stay over will be fun. Like one really big family," Aiko finished.   
  
"Oh! My dear that is sooo sweet," Anna said, reaching into her purse for a tissue. James looked upset, but then his shoulders sagged.   
  
"Alright, I give up. But I will not have you going out of your way for us. I know you have the next two weeks off, but if you do anything extra you wouldn't normally do, Aiko, I'm going to a hotel. We're not going to over work you for-" Aiko shushed James.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright."   
  
Everyone turned to look at Ami.  
  
"I think having you would be great," Ami lied, putting on a charming smile. Everyone smiled and nodded. Ami led Lisa to her room. She emptied one of her drawers and placed Lisa's things in it. Meanwhile, Joseph, Kevin, and James set up a room for themselves, and James insisted on taking the unfolding bed. Goerge and Anna shared a room. Everyone insisted that they wouldn't intrude on the bride to be. They said Aiko's mother would be staying in her room in a while anyways, and she should enjoy it while it was empty now.   
  
"Thanks for sharing with me Ami," Lisa said.   
  
"It's fine," Ami said as she pulled in the extra inflatable bed. She moved her bed over and put the new one near it. Going to the storage room, she found her old bed frame. Her and Lisa dragged it into the room, and they layed the inflateable bed on it. She got Lisa some sheets and all was set.   
  
"Cool, looks just like a regular bed," Lisa said, jumping on it. For someone who was married and had a kid, it was hard to believe Lisa acted like one sometimes.   
  
  
  
"Yes, well you'll be staying here for two weeks and you can't sleep on the floor that long," Ami said. Lisa smiled.  
  
"Your a very intelligent girl Ami. Thankyou," she said. As funny and silly as Lisa could sound, Ami knew she was also very smart. She would have to be careful around Lisa. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to fight battles would definately make Lisa suspicious.  
  
-------------------------  
  
3:00 pm. Rei's kick boxing class at the Activity Center-  
  
The hour was passing by quickly, and Wufei had yet to break a sweat as the instructer worked them in their daily routine. He could see Rei glaring at him discretely, hoping he would get tired or mess up. The onna was keeping up as well, infact she was ahead of most of the class.   
  
When the class had ended, Rei approached Wufei.  
  
"Ok, so you made it. That still doesn't make me weak," she said. Everyone was out of the room.  
  
"Yes it does. An onna who can challenge me -I've only met one- is not weak."   
  
"Fine, right here, pig!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The room is made for this stuff. Let's fight," she said.  
  
  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Wufei and Rei engadged in battle, punching and kicking. Rei pinned him to the ground.   
  
"This isn't wrestling onna! Get off!"  
  
Wufei shoved her off and jumped up, kicking her to the ground. Rei stood. That had hurt. She raised her arm, and punched Wufei so hard...that she knocked him out.   
  
"Oh...oops."  
  
-------------  
  
5:30. Duo and Minako at the movies-  
  
'Man she's hot. Too bad she wouldn't see a later showing with me. Oh well,' Duo thought, looking over at Minako who was munching on popcorn and watching the sappy romance movie.   
  
'Maybe she won't notice if I...'Duo's thoughts faded as he boldly brought his arm up and put it around her shoulders. Minako was so into the movie she didn't even look up at him, she just stared unblinkingly at the movie. He sighed and leaned back. The screen got more and more blurry as he watched.   
  
'This movie is so lame.' Duo eventually drifted of to sleep.  
  
One hour later-  
  
Duo woke up with a jump to hear people laughing. He felt his head. There was a bucket of popcorn on his head. Minako stood growling at him.  
  
"You JERK! YOU FELL ASLEEP! While on a date with ME!" She stormed out. Duo looked behind him. There was a guy sitting there with his girlfriend.  
  
"Dude, you still have the bucket of popcorn she put on your head," he pointed out. Duo reached to remove it, and the popcorn all fell on him.  
  
"Uck. Greasy," he said. He blinked. Minako had just stormed out. He jumped up and ran after her. About halfway down the block, he caught up with her.  
  
  
  
"Minako! Please, I'm sorry. It's just that the movie, and...and," he stopped. Minako's angry expression had turned into one of amusement. She cracked up.   
  
  
  
"You still have popcorn all over your head." He touseled his hair and it fell out.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said.   
  
"Guess I over-reacted. Just- no more late night visits, Ok?"  
  
  
  
"It's a deal. I know we failed at the last movie, but there's a comedy starting in a few minutes I think we can both enjoy," he said. Minako smiled.  
  
  
  
"I think I can handle one more movie," she said, taking his arm.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
6:00, Makoto and Heero, Burger place-  
  
  
  
"So my teacher said that- hey, are you listening to me," shoutd Makoto. Heero paused. He closed his lap top.  
  
"I'm listening," he said. She nodded. They talked for a while more (Makoto talked), and then got bored.  
  
"I know! We can go to the dock! We'll take a canoo out, ok? Ok, let's go!" They were out the door before Heero could object.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
6:00, Stesuna and Trowa. Park-  
  
Setsuna strolled along the side walk with Trowa.  
  
"So you finally got to come here for a reason other than giving us information," he noted.  
  
"Yes. For some reason, I had to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trowa, I am the guardian of time. And yet- there are things even I don't know. I say we enjoy this break." Trowa nodded. The ussually silent pilot suddenly had a lot to say.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
6:05 Usagi and Mamoru, Dinner-  
  
"This is great Mamoru," Usagi said. He nodded. It was a pretty fancy french place. They looked over their menus.   
  
"Usagi, I'll read it for you-" Mamoru was interrupted.  
  
"No, you've spent the last 3 year teaching me french, I can read it," she insisted. The waitress came to take their orders. Not knowing what she was reading, usagi randomly chose a food and said it with a very bad accent. The waitress sweat dropped but nodded. Mamoru ordered as well, and the waitress well.  
  
"I'm having a good time." Usagi reached for her drink, and clumsily knocked it over.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry," she said, giving a nervous laugh. A waitress came to help clean it up. After she left, they recieved their food. Usagi blinked at her food. It looked pretty good. She cut it and started to eat. She ate some of the greens from on top, and stopped. Her food- it looked like a, a-  
  
"AHHH! I'M EATING TOUNGUE!"  
  
After the mess was over, Usagi settled down. She had in her trauma, knocked over the candle stick on the table abd burned the table cloth. A bucket of water had been thrown on the table, drenching her and Mamoru. Instead of being kicked out, her and Mamoru had been moved to a new table since Mamoru knew the owner.   
  
"I'm sorry Mamo-chan."  
  
"It's ok Usako. I think we're fast food people anyways."  
  
------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
6:15, Park at the dock-  
  
Ami watched as Aiko stepped onto the dock, James following holding her arm. Goerge and Anna followed, as did Kevin, Lisa and Joseph. Ami was about to step on as well. She remembered that they had met Sailor Venus on this dock. She also remembered Usagi telling her that she and Mamoru had been making out on this dock before rini had fallen on her head. The thought made her snicker.   
  
She was about to step on, when something caught her eye. Something black hit one of the posts holding up the dock. It broke. She spun aroun. Behind her stood Noko, the same evil grin on his face.. "No!"  
  
An almost rippling motion hit the boards on the dock throwing them out of place and then back.   
  
Everyone fell onto the planks.   
  
"Everyone! Get off the dock!" Meanwhile, Heero and Makoto were in a canoo near the dock.  
  
"Hey look, everybody's on the dock. Wait, what's going on over there? Heero, row over there!" Heero, whom had been rowing the whole time was getting tired. He grunted as he rowed towards the dock.  
  
  
  
"You're so slow! MOVE!" She shoved him ot the other side and took the ore's, moving quickly towards the dock. Heero blinked.   
  
The middle of the dock began to crack, starting from the land area and moving towards the edge. Ami jumped over the breaking part and rammed into everyone, knocking them away from what was breaking. She look down at where she was standing. that was breaking too. Makoto and Heero pulled up next to the dock.  
  
  
  
"Jump on! Get off the dock! It's gonna collapse!" Anna, Goerge, Lisa, Kevin, and Joseph hopped down to the canoo.   
  
"Ami! Watch out," screamed Aiko. James grabbed Aiko off the place that was cracking.  
  
"If you put too much weight on it, it'll crack. Ami's so light it's just barely staying up now. Get on the canoo before this area breaks," he instructed. Aiko shook her head. Duo reached up and grabbed her.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ami, get over here," instructed James.  
  
"Get on the boat James, this thing is gonna fall," Ami said.  
  
  
  
"Ami, don't make this difficult. I'm not getting on until I see you safe," he said. Ami sighed.   
  
"If I walk over to where you are, this thing will collapse."   
  
"Who cares, get off the dock," he said.  
  
"Fine." She looked behind her. There was a 10 foot gap from where she was standing to shore. She took a step towards the edge.   
  
"Ami, not that way, this way," James said. On the canoo, nobody could see the dock.   
  
"What's going on," asked Aiko. She looked up. "Ami! Get your butt off that piece of crappe now! You too James!"  
  
  
  
"Ami's fine," Makoto said, looking up at the dock. She didn't look worried at all, almost intrigued by the situation. Lisa frowned at this.  
  
  
  
Ami jumped towards the shore, landing perfectly. Sh turned to look at James. his mouth hung open.  
  
"Get off! It's about to fall!" James nodded and jumped onto the tiny crammed canoo, just as the dock collapsed. Makoto started to row them to the loading dock on the other end.  
  
"We have a lot of weight on this tiny canoo. So if you don't want us to sink, please don't move," Makoto said nervously. Heero grunted.   
  
On shore, Ami looked around. Noko snickered from behind her. She spun around. He dissapeared and re-appeared in front of her.  
  
"Huh?" She was blown about 20 feet away. She stood up.  
  
  
  
"Why are you attacking me? I can't fight you back," she said, trying her best to look innocent. Noko laughed at this. With a shake of his head, he dissapeared. Ami shook her head. She stood up and ran to the next loading dowck, where everyone was getting of of the canoo.  
  
"Ami, that was amazing," James said.  
  
"What was," asked Aiko. She still sounded upset.   
  
"That- that," James stopped. He met Ami's eyes briefly.   
  
"Ami jumped from the dock onto the shore. It was an excellent jump," he said, speaking normal now. Ami nodded her head.  
  
"Makoto taught me long jumps. Thank her," Ami lied.   
  
"I just don't understand how the dock could have collapsed like that," James said.  
  
"It's old," Ami said quickly. Aiko checked her watch.   
  
"Ami, I thought you had a date with Quatre," Aiko said. Ami grabbed her mother's hand and looked at the time.  
  
She zoomed off.  
  
-----------  
  
(I know i'm going backwards in time)  
  
3:15, still in room of Rei Kick Boxing class-  
  
Rei was hurriedly trying to revive Wufei. She slapped his cheek a few times. Nothing seemed to be working. She opened the door and peeked outside to the hall. Deserted. This was the last class for today. Grabbing Wufei, she proceeded to drag him out into the hall. She was about to turn a corner when she saw someone approaching. She opened a broom closet and threw Wufei inside. She heard a grunt. She closed it and stood in front of it as her instructer walked by.  
  
"Good job today in class Hino. By the way, where's that other guy you brought with you?"  
  
"Um...he's in the restroom. Well, I better get going," rei said. Her instructer nodded.   
  
"Me too," she walked away. Rei looked around, and when she was sure the coast was clear, she grabbed Wufei and dragged him out of the closet. She made it to the end of the hall, Wufei starting to wake up. Reaching for the heavy doors, she opened it up, just as Wufei came to.  
  
"Onna! What the hell!" He startled her, and Rei let go of the door. It swung back and hit Wufei in the head. He was knocked out again.   
  
"Oops again. I'm starting to get as clumsy as Usagi. There will be a lovely bump there in the morning," Rei said to herself. Wufei came to a bit after that.  
  
"ONNA! TWICE!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was an accident! Well, the second one anyways! Besides, now you know that I'm not weak!" Wufei blinked at her.   
  
"Maybe your not AS weak as I first thought," he said, the words coming out as if they were bitter tasting.   
  
"That's good enough for me. Wanna go get a burger or something," asked Rei. Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Whatever Onna. i am getting hungry."  
  
"I have a name, dope," Rei said as they walked outside together.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ami had quickly gotten dressed, and had been done by the time Quatre arrived at her door. She was wearing a long black skirt and a deep blue halter top. Her black purse carried her wand, communicater, and the little fortune she had recieved. On her finger was her healing ring. Ami was a little skeptical as to why she had it with her, but it some how intrigued her and made her want to figure it out.   
  
"Ready," he asked, taking her arm.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"I have a taxi waiting downstairs fr us. We don't have to walk everywhere," he said. She nodded.  
  
"Well, I have a lot to tell you, but we can't talk in front of the taxi driver. You can however, try to figure this out for me," she said, handing him the fortune as she closed the door.   
  
----------------  
  
Ok, i'll finish Ami and Quatre's date in the next chapter. 


	6. What's Going On?

Kaiya: Oh, ooops ::Smacks herself in back of her head:: Guess I wasn't paying attention* Anyways, I hope this chapter is ok! Thanks for pointing that out, and thanks for your review!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thanks for your review!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
minimerc: Thanks for your review!  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Thankyou for a nice long review! Right now, I'm gonna say Anna knows she's hiding sonething, but doesn't know what. Yes, Aiko, Anna, Ami. Well, I came up with Aiko without considering Ami, and then I needed a name for James's mom, and Anna came to mind before I noticed. Thanks for your review!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-----------------  
  
Last time:  
  
"I do have a lot to tell you, but we can't talk in front of the cab driver. You can however, try to figure this out for me," she said, handing him the paper.  
  
---  
  
"A fortune," he asked, reading it over.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't sound much like one. It's from the Burger Place, but since when do they give out stuff like this? I eat there all the time, and we've never recieved anything like that before," Ami explained. Quatre nodded and read it again, as they walked down the steps.  
  
-Those you trust can lead you wrong, and those you don't could be your salvation. Trust those you trust, although watching what's going on around you, trust those you don't. Think twice before giving an answer-  
  
"I don't know Ami. I believe it sounds almost like a warning. Strange," he said mostly to himself. Ami nodded.  
  
"But what does trust have to do with anything at the moment," she asked. Quatre frowned, and he was silent. He opened up the door to the taxi for her. She slid in, and he went after her. The ride was silent. Once they arrived, Quatre spoke up, just before she opened the door to the hall.  
  
"Ami, do you think Julliana was able to attack everyone because I trusted so much that I let her in the estate," he asked. Ami paused. That had come out of nowhere.  
  
"No."   
  
  
  
"How are you sure? Maybe this has something to do with it. Some kind of warning against trusting the way I did," he said. Ami shook her head.  
  
"It's wonderful that you have so much faith in people Quatre," she said, kissing his cheek.   
  
"If you didn't trust people the way you did, I never would have met you, right?" He had to agree to that. Nodding, he opened the door for them to walk inside. She gave a small smile and walked in, him following. They found seat near the front. The show was a musical. It had a lot of comedy. The black haired little girl stood on the stage and had just started her little dance when the door flew open. A whisper spread through the crowd, and a shadowed figure stood in the doorway. The person stepped into the auditorium. He wore a suit and a hat that was tipped, hiding most of their face. Everyone turned back to the stage.   
  
Ami couldn't help feeling a little on edge after the person entered the room. She and her friends had a keen ability to sense these things, not nearly as much as Rei, but whenever something wasn't right, or when something was about to happen, Ami always had this bad feeling. It made her feel a bit ill, kind of like she could sense the evil approaching. Ami turned to look at the newcomer. She frowned when the person removed their hat. Andrew? He gave a small smile and turned to look at the stage.   
  
"Are you alright," whispered Quatre.  
  
"Yes, it's just.." Ami's voice faded as the main character stepped onto the stage to sing a solo, and everyone's attention was focused on the stage.  
  
  
  
Ami still couldn't shake the feeling, even when the show was over and the room started to empty. She looked back at where Andrew was, to find he wasn't there anymore. He was speaking with the main actress, probably congratulating her. Ami and Quatre turned to leave. They were out the door and in the main hall when there were several screams. Ami and Quatre spun around and raced back in. Everyone was lying on the ground, not moving. There bodies had a black glow around them, and on the stage stood a youma holding a black orb in her hand. The energy from everyone flowed into the orb  
  
Making sure everyone besides the youma in the room was unconsious, Ami transformed. The youma was so absorbed in the energy flow, that it didn't notice.   
  
"Here, call my friends for help," she said, handing him her communicater. Quatre stepped out the door and to the right, where he could watch and not risk being killed while he called for help.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" The orb the youma was holding shattered, and everyone's energy returned to them. They fled from the room, nearly trampling Quatre in their hurry. Mercury stood facing the youma, which seemed to be building in anger. A smile suddenly appeared on the youma's face, causing Mercury to frown. Before she knew it, something had her around the neck from behind. Mercury took a better look at the youma in front of her. It was a light green. The arm of the youma that had her around the neck was a dark green.  
  
"Glad you met my counter part, scout. My master did say you would interfere. And you lost us the energy we collected," the youma said, her voice growing dark. The one holding her tightened it's grip. Mercury felt her eyes water.   
  
"Mercury!" She heard Quatre call. She felt the hands griping her neck loosen as Quatre rammed into the youma, knocking it off of it's feet. Mercury jumped up and grabbed Quatre before the youma killed him. They backed up against the wall, both youma approaching.   
  
  
  
"I'm afraid you two will just have to make up for the energy we lost," one said, raising her hand. The other smiled and took a step towards them. Mercury looked around. No where to go.  
  
She raised her arm to attack.  
  
"Move again Mercury, and your boyfriend here will be bleeding all over the pretty ceramic floor," the first threatened, turning her arm into a sword. Mercury stopped. Her eyes whized around the auditorium, trying to figure a way out. She forced herself not to smile as she came up with plan. She faked a relieved look.  
  
"The sailor scouts!" She cried, smiling and pointing. Both the youma turned, giving Mercury a chance to attack.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The youma froze, and she and Quatre sprinted past them. However the youma broke out of their ice too quickly. They attacked them, and Quatre fell backwards into the rows of chairs. Mercury managed to keep her balance for only a moment before one youma threw a globe that exploded at her feet. She screamed as the globe covered her in the same black the others had been covered in, electrifying her and draining her energy. She lost her footing and fell backwards, toppling over the ledge and falling near Quatre past several rows of seats. She could barely make out the youma in front of her holding an orb, similar to the one that she had held before.  
  
"Amazing, we're receiving more energy than we got from the whole crowd tonight," one said, snatching the globe. Quatre struggled to his feet. He ran over to Mercury and tried to touch her arm, but gasped when he tried. Mercury's eyes were closed tight as she struggled to get off he chair she was sideways on, the arm rest digging into her back.   
  
"Jupiter oak evolution!" The youma dropped the orb, but it didn't break. It rolled down the isle and bounced down the carpeted steps. Quatre ran for it, trying to break it. The senshi started fighting with the two youma, and Neptune ran down the steps to where Mercury lay. Taking one look at her, Neptune frowned and ran for the orb. However, the orb seemed to have a mind of it's own, as it steared away from the two. When it got close enough, the two would make a mad dive for it, but it would stear away. Neptune prepared to make an attack, but the lighter green youma pointed at it, and it flew into her palm. Everyone rushed at the same youma, but the youma was prepared. She blasted them away, and threw the orb into the air, where it promptly dissapeared. As soon as it did, the black glow around Mercury faded, and she was able to move.   
  
"What did you do," asked Mars.  
  
"I sent the energy back to our base so that you couldn't smash it and give it back," it snarled. Uranus shook her head. She destroyed one of the youma in one blow, Venus and Mars taking out the second one. Mercury stood up, walking up the steps towards her friends, Quatre and Neptune at her heels.  
  
"You ok?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, thanks everyone," she replied. Everyone detransformed, and the other 4 pilots ran into the room.  
  
"That was cool," said Duo.  
  
"When did you guys all get here," Ami asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, you know Heero was with me Ames," Mako said.  
  
"Duo and I were at the movies," Minako said.  
  
"Trowa and I were together as well," Setsuna said. Everyone turned to look at Rei.  
  
  
  
"He was at my class, that's all!"   
  
  
  
"Rei, I thought your class ended at 4:00," Minako said. Rei frowned at her.  
  
"Me and Mamo-chan were together as well. Then when Quatre called us, we all met up along the way," explained Usagi. Ami nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll have to take my leave. goodbye Trowa, everyone," Setsuna said, walking through a portal that appeared out of nowhere. Everyone followed, and soon only Quatre and Ami were left in the auditorium.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok," Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired," Ami admitted. She placed her hand on her back shoulder. That had been bothering her, but couldn't find anything wrong with it.  
  
  
  
"Well then I think we'll take a taxi home, instead of walking," he said, taking her hand as they walked towards the door. She nodded.   
  
  
  
"Do we ever get to have a normal date," he asked, as he opened the door. Ami shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I think this date had a little too much excitement," she said. Quatre called a taxi over, and they got in. The ride back was silent, and Quatre payed the man before Ami had a chance to. Once they got out, Ami asked Quatre what had been on her mind.  
  
"How are you getting all this Japanese money," she asked.   
  
"Setsuna wanted to give us a lot, but I refused, so she just traded. I gave her the money from my world, and she gave me the money I needed to be spending here," he said. She approached the door.   
  
"You coming up?"   
  
"No thanks. You didn't notice last time, but James was staring at me the whole time, like he was silently interogating me," Quatre said. She laughed.  
  
"Alright then. Goodnight," she said.   
  
"Goodnight," Quatre said, politely kising her on the cheek. When he was sure nobody was looking, he teleported away. Ami shook her head, smiling, and went inside. Apparently, the youma had taken just a bit too much energy, and Ami had a hard time with the steps. She was only on the first few steps when a stabbing pain hit her shoulder and she fell back against the wall. She heard a noise from the basement. She walked over and looked from the top of the steps.  
  
"Hello," she called. No answer. She was about to turn to head upstairs, when another jolt of pain hit her shoulder again. She got the same feeling she had when the youma had earlier thrown the orb at her feet.   
  
Ami's vision grew blurry, and she couldn't hear anything around her. She reached for the handle to steady herself, knowing what was coming next, but missed. She passed out right there, falling on the steps towards the darkened basement.  
  
---------  
  
Aiko was worried. She checked her watch. 11:45. Ami had promiced she'd be home by 10:00, and she wasn't the irresponsible type. Grabbing Ami's phonebook, she looked for the one name she recognized. Tskino.  
  
  
  
The phone rang about three times before a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Usagi," Aiko asked.  
  
"Yes. Miss Mizuno? Why're you calling this late at night," asked Usagi, her voice going from tired to curious.  
  
"Ami promiced me she'd be back around 10:00, and she's still not home. James and I looked around a bit for her, but with no such luck. Do you know where she is," asked Aiko worriedly. Careful not to say anything to worry Miss Mizuno more, Usagi spoke.  
  
"Um...don't worry about a thing Miss Mizuno. I'll bet she's fine. Infact I'll call the temple right now, alright?"   
  
"Um..alright dear. Please alert me if you find her," she said, saying goodbye and hanging up.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up and quickly got dressed. Luna meowed from where she lay.   
  
"What's wrong Usagi?"   
  
"According to Miss Mizuno, Ami's not back yet. And Quatre called everyone at the temple to let us know that he had dropped Ami off at her door and it was time that his friends left," Usagi explained. Luna's ears perked up and she stood, suddenly alert.  
  
Usagi opened up her communicater and called Ami, but recieved no response.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to head over to Ami's apartment, and pick up Makoto since she's on my way. Something wierd is going on, and I'm going to find out what," Usagi said, slipping on he sneakers and opening up her window. Luna jumped on her shoulder, and Usagi climbd into the big tree by her window, closing it after her since they had the air condition on. She ran down the street and towards Makoto's house.   
  
Running up the steps of the building, she was about to knock on the door when she remembered she could accidently wake up Mako's mom. She went back down and thre a rock at the window she thought was Mako's. An old woman opened up the window and yelled at her. Usagi tried again once the woman was gone, and Mako opened up her window, wearing an oversized t-shirt and cotton shorts.  
  
"Get dressed and come down here," she called, not too loudly. Mako nodded. One minute later she was downstairs. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, and she had on a pair of jeans, the same t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Usagi nodded and started explaining as they ran, and Mako nodded and sped up her pace. Luna nodded at Usagi. They were about a quarter of the way there when Usagi stopped to take a deep breath.   
  
"We're too slow on foot. Even if we were transformed it would still take forever. Ami might be in trouble!" Mako nodded, and Usagi looked around.   
  
  
  
"Mamoru! He lives about a block from here. He can give us a ride. He's not working tomorrow anyways," Usagi said, taking off down the other street. Mako and Luna looked at each other and ran aftr her, Luna jumping on Mako's shoulder. Usagi opened up her communcater as she ran, and paused when she connected with Mamoru.   
  
"Usagi? What's going on?" Mamoru asked. Usagi took a deep breath and told him. He nodded and told them to stay where they were, he'd meet them at the street sign in a couple of minutes. True to his word, Mamoru did. They hopped into the car. In less than 10 minutes, they were there. Mamoru parked the car and they got out and approached the door. Usagi opened it and peeked inside the darkened building. Her footsteps suddenly sounded very loud. She slowed her pace. Mamoru put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. She relaxed.   
  
"According to Quatre, he had dropped her off and watched her open the door and enter before he dissapeared," said Usagi. Everyone nodded. They went up the steps, looking around. By the time they reached the fourth floor, Ami's apartment, Mamoru had stopped them.  
  
"Ami wouldn't have gone past here, even if she was running from something. She would know better than to get cornered on the roof. Let's head down and try outside or something," he reasoned. They agreed. Makoto was about to open the door and head outside once they got down when Usagi stopped her.  
  
"We uh- haven't checked down there yet. Um..go ahead, I'll be the lookout," she said, giving Makoto a light push towards the even darker basement steps. Mako glared and turned to them, and Mamoru took Usagi's hand and also went down the steps.   
  
  
  
Makoto, the first to go down, took a step onto the hard cement floor. She picked up her other foot and moved to step, but her foot didn't hit the ground and she tripped over something with a scream.  
  
"DAMN KIDS! STOP PLAYING AROUND! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP," a guy from the first floor above them called from his door, slamming it angrilly. Makoto tryed to regulate her breathing, but was failing.  
  
"Makoto, what's wrong," Usagi whispered fearfully. It was so dark they couldn't even see each other. Makoto reached down and touched what she had tripped over, gasping and stopping herself from screaming again.   
  
"I...tripped...someone...look!" Makoto was shaken up after realizing it was a person not moving on the floor and she couldn't even finish her sentence. Usagi and Mamoru carefully stepped down the stairs and to where Makoto sat on her bottom.  
  
"It's a person!" Makoto whispered fiercly. Mamoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature flashlight, although nobody but he could tell, and pointed it at Makoto, making sure she was alright. Then he directed the flash light at the person on the ground, causing Usagi to gasp.  
  
"Ami!" She reached out to grab her friend, and pulled back.   
  
"Is it just me or does it look like she's glowing black? Oh! Her energy," she said.   
  
"Well then a youma must be around somewhere," whispered Makoto. Mamoru nodded and looked around, but could find nothing.   
  
"Strange," he said. Makoto took the flash light from him and reached for the light switch. There was only one light switch on that side, and it lit very dimly. But it was good enough to see what was going on.   
  
"No wonder Miss Mizuno and Mr. James couldn't see Ami, they didn't think to check the darkened basement on their way out the door," Usagi said. Makoto looked at Ami. Something on her shoulder glowed blue for a moment. She rubbed her eyes, and looked again. Again it glowed.  
  
"Usagi, Mamoru, look at this," she said. The two approached. Reaching out, Makoto touched the spot on Ami's shoulder and pulled a small gem off. As soon as she removed it, the black glow around Ami dissapeared. Makoto tried to break it, but it wasn't breaking. She threw it on the ground. Nothing. Moving arund the basement, she found a sharp metal bar. Setting the gem on the floor, she smashed it with the metal bar. It shattered, and Ami's energy returned to her. Mako shielded her eyes as a bright glow emmited from the shards. She backed up when a youma appeared.  
  
"No! Foolish girl, you lost our energy! You will pay with yours!" The youma was the same one Uranus had thought she had destroyed earlier. Makoto, Usagi, and Mamoru all transformed. The youma attacked, but they were ready. Makoto used her 'Supreme Thunder' attack, and Usagi used a quieter, less explosive attack, her tiara, as Tux. Mask threw roses at the youma every time it tried to attack. The youma turned into dust.   
  
"That was one of our quieter battles," Jupiter said, detransforming. The other two followed and they rushed over to Ami, who was just starting to wake up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fell down the steps and.." Usagi paused, trying to think of a way to describe what had happened.   
  
"Oh right. My shoulder hurt and then I heard a sound down here, so I walked over to check it out, and that's all I remember," said Ami. Usagi nodded. Makoto explained the rest to Ami.  
  
"Wow, I really don't know what to say. Thanks guys. I really appreciate what you did," Ami said. Usagi smiled and helped Ami up, when she noticed something.  
  
"Oh no Ami! Your forehead," Usagi said, pointing. There was a large gash where Ami's head had undoubtably hit the steps. Ami reached out to touch it, and found that most of it was dry blood. She frowned.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Half past twelve."   
  
"My mom is gonna kill me," Ami said with a groan.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Usagi said, helping Ami up. They walked up the steps and kncoked on the door. When Aiko answered it, she dragged them all inside and closed the door.   
  
"Ami Mizuno, do you know how much you had James and I worried. Everyone had already gone to sleep and- oh, your forehead! What happened honey?"   
  
"I'm sorry mom, I-," Ami was cut off as her mother wrapped her in a crushing hug, startling her.   
  
"I'm just glad you're ok. We weren't even allowed to call the police because we have to wait twelve hours before a person is considered missing!"  
  
"We think Ami tripped and fell down the steps of the basement," Usagi said right away. Ami nodded.  
  
"Me and my two left feet." Her mother looked horrified.   
  
"We've been complaining about those steps for years now, and they still have done nothing about it! How did you all know, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
"I got Makoto and Mamoru gave us a ride. We just guessed, and we were right," Usagi said.   
  
"Well, thankyou! It was very nice of you to leave your home's so very late. Usagi, Makoto, I assume your mothers know?" They both nodded quickly. Aiko nodded.  
  
  
  
"Alright Ami, I'll patch that up for you. As for you three, you better get home and get some sleep I-" AIko was cut off. James dropped the news paper he was holding and rushed over to hug Ami.  
  
"You drove us crazy with worry, you know that," he said, seperating and holding her shoulders. She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry James." He smiled.   
  
"That's alright Ami. I only drove all over Tokyo looking for you," he joked, leading her to sit down so he could grab the first aid kit. The three left.  
  
"That's nice that Ami has a family that cares now," Usagi noted.  
  
"Something is still bothering me though," Mamoru said. They both frowned at him.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Supposedly, Ami heard someone in the basement, or she wouldn't have walked over to those steps. It wasn't the youma, that was locked in the gem on her shoulder. It was someone, or something else." Makoto frowned.   
  
"Lately, nothing seems to make sense."  
  
------------------  
  
? Review! 


	7. Important: Authors note, please read!

Hey, this is to tell everyone that unfortunately, I have to put 'Trust That Binds' on hold. School is starting and I really have to concentrate, and I'll only be able to write every once in a while on weekends. It won't be on hold long, just until I am adjusted at my new school and can balance school work and writing. No more than about 3 weeks, give or take a few days.   
  
GracefulAngel1854 


	8. Another Battle

Shadow Fox2: Thanks for your review, and your patience for this chapter!  
  
Dr.Cricket: Thanks for reviewing and being patient about this chapter. Well, hopefully you were*  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Yes, school does come first. It was challenging when I first started and I'm glad I had a break from writing at the time. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for your understanding and your review!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks for your review!  
  
For those who don't bother reading the authors notes, I had this story on hold but now I'll hopefully be back to updating quickly, although not as quickly as before because I'll probably only have time to write on the weekends. So I promice at least one chapter a week, and maybe more around the holidays when I don't have school.   
  
Oh, and I want more reviews! If you read, then please review!   
  
Chapter 7  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ami hummed to herself as she walked out her room door. Everyone was sitting at the dining room table or breakfast, since they were such a large group. Everyone smiled at her.   
  
"Let's see that forehead of yours, Ami," James said, standing to take the patch off. Ami stepped back. If James uncovered it, he would find it completely healed, after only a few hours.   
  
"Um, there's no need, it's healing fine I just checked it, I'll just go help mom my mom with breakfast," she said, rushing into the kitchen. James frowned. Lisa patted his hand as he sat.  
  
"She doesn't mean anything by that, James." Ami still heard. She felt kind of bad. She walked back out of the kitchen, and approached James.  
  
"James?" He looked up at her.   
  
"Uh....thanks for patching up my head yesterday. I appreciate what you did," she said, feeling everyone at the tables stares. He smiled, looking much happier.   
  
------------------  
  
After they finished making breakfast, everyone sat down at the table and started to eat. Ami's communicater made a ringing sound, which Ami had set that way because she wanted her family to think it was a phone incase it ever went off in front of them.  
  
"I'll get it," she said, walking into the kicthen. The ringing stopped and Ami spoke quietly into her communicater, although everyone believed she was speaking on the phone. She walked calmly back to the tabel and sat down, waiting for a chance to leave. She knew her mother and James were watching her to make sure she ate, so placed an egg on her plate, and looking at her watch, ate that quickly. Standing up, she picked up her plate, and rinsed it in the sink.  
  
"Uh uh uh, young lady you hardly eat these days," her mother said.   
  
  
  
"It's early, I'm just not hungry," Ami said. She had on a pair of long jeans and a t-shirt. She shuffled over to the closet to get her jacket and umbrella. The rain and wind made the normally pretty summer day about 15 degrees colder.   
  
"Where are you going now Ami," her mother asked.  
  
  
  
"Study buddies," Ami ventured.  
  
  
  
"But it's still summer," her mother said.   
  
"We always start two weeks before school so that we can review last years material and know it well before we begin this years," Ami lied, not a hint of doubt in her tone. Her mother sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll get my keys and drive you," her mother said standing.  
  
"No," Ami replied quickly, then smiled and explained.  
  
"I walk it almost every day, I'll be fine."  
  
"Just make sure you're home before dinner. After dinner I have to go meet up with some friends, and James, Lisa, Kevin, Goerge, and Anna are coming with me. You'll have to watch little joseph."  
  
"Not little!"   
  
"Oh, alright. Josephs no problem, he's cool," Ami said, and Jospeh brightened. She opened the door, cheerily waving goodbye to everyone. She closed the door. James stared at Aiko a moment, then continued to eat.   
  
"Oh Aiko, that Ami is such an angel. You did a wonderful job raising her," Anna said, patting her mouth with a napkin. Aiko smiled and thanked Ann, but deep inside she had the feeling that she didn't play that big a part in raising her daughter.  
  
---------  
  
Ami ran down the steps of the building, throwing open the door and sprinting towards the ice-skating rink. Everyone in the rink had small gems on them, draining their energy and when a senshi managed to destroy one, the youma would appear. Soon at least 25 youma were gathered, and there were still more people being drained. She transformed as soon as she got out on the ice, and her boots were ice skates. Makoto was an excellent skater, she was the fastest one removing jems from people's shoulders or foreheads.   
  
Mercury didn't think she was too bad, and so she confidently joined her friends on the ice, who all stood in a circle, about 30 youma surrounding and about 15 more people still lying unconsious randomly on the ice. The youma were made for this rink, all looking very angelic in skating outfits. They looked like little girls, but when you got near them they looked montrous and attacked you. Ami recognized Molly and Melvin out of the 15, hands clasped loosely as they lay on the ice.  
  
  
  
All at once the youma attacked, lunging at them.   
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter hit two youma, knocking them back but not hurting them.   
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" All of their attacks collides, and they knocked the youma away long enough to seperate. Mercury skated towards Molly and Melvin. She reached down to snag the gem off of molly's forehead. Molly's eyes closed when Mercury removed it, the shocked expression on her face now calm. She looked around, and the sharpest thing she saw was the blade of her skate. She placed it down on the ground and stepped on it, the gem cracking and a black aura returning to Molly. A youma appeared, automatically leaping towards Mercury. She kicked it away, and grabbed the one on Melvin, stepping on it. His energy returned as well. The both stood up.  
  
"Get out of here," she said. They nodded and skated off, as Mercury turned to face the 10 youma that had gathered around her. She looked around. Her friends were also separated and surrounded. Of course, Mercury had changed. She didn't like to fight, but she was no longer afraid of it. A smirk appeard on her face as she got in a fighting stance.  
  
----------------  
  
The gundam pilots walked down the street. They had looked everywhere for one of the scouts, and couldn't find them. They saw about 50 people stood out outside, all talking hurriedly. Quatre approached a couple about his age, the girl had red hair and the boy had brown hair with wierd glasses.  
  
"Hello, may I ask what's happening," he asked. The girl spun around to look at him.  
  
"We were all in their skating when we suddenly collapsed. Then when we woke up the sailor scouts were there and there were a bunch of youma everywhere," she said. Quatre's head shot up towards the door. It was open, but no one dared enter. A mist floated out through the door, obviously Mercury's, and no one could see for a minute. When the mist cleared, the boy molly had spoken to and his friends were gone, and the door was closed.   
  
---------------  
  
The gundam pilots ran through the door, closing it behind them. They looked ta the scene before them. Rini and Hotaru waved to them from the stands.  
  
"Why aren't you guys fighting," called Duo.   
  
"We don't know how to skate, and the youma are powerful. Haruka said it was safer if we stayed here," rini yelled. Heero nodded.  
  
"They need help," Wufei stated, looking at the battle.   
  
  
  
"Holy crappe," Duo cried, looking with Wufei towards the battle. He brightened.  
  
"I have an idea!" They turned to him, and he walked towards the now deserted skate rentals.  
  
"Every little but helps," he said, tossing Trowa a pair of skates.   
  
  
  
They skated on to the ice, separating. Mercury had finally destroyed two of the ten youma. She got down, then soun around, a bit easier on skates, as two attacks came her way. These youma were difficult to detroy. They looked almost human, childish, and they weren't brainless, they had strategy. Mercury spun around, her thoughts being interrupted as five more blades rushed at her. She felt someone pick her up and skate away, and she realized it was Quatre. He put Mercury down and she thanked him.   
  
They looked around. The gundam pilots had separated to help everyone out, and they all seemed to have problems of their own. Jupiter and Heero were in the left corner of the rink, trying to fend off youma there. Uranus and Neptune, along with Mars and Wufei, stood towards the exit. Venus and Duo stood to the right, and Moon, Tux. Mask, and Trowa all stood in the center. 10 more youma approached now, skating around the two, going in circles. Mercury had her visor open and she and Quatre looked around, trying to keep up with the youma's movement, trying to see what they were doing. They sped up until the youma's skates had cut up the ice around them, and ice chips flew at Quatre and Mercury. Mercury's visor started to beep, and she looked down.   
  
"No!" Quatre turned to stare at Mercury in her sudden outburst. He frowned at her, and she grabbed his arm and pushed through the circling youma, which were moving so fast around them they looked like blurs. They leaped out of the circle, pushing their way out, and the youma stopped spinning around. Where Ami and Quatre had once stood suddenly cracked. Something actually rose out from underneath the ice.   
  
A youma, looking like the others, although it appeared to be the leader, stood. The one thing that separated it from the others though was the crazy look in it's red eyes and the devious smile on it's face. In it's hand, it held two large swords that resembled the blades of skates. Mercury and Qautre backed away.   
  
Quatre hit into someone, and realized it was Trowa. Now all of them stood in a circle. The youam all surounding.   
  
"Alright, their battle strategy is good. But we have minds of our own. Ours can be better. Usagi, Mamoru, I presume you remember when we were still fighting Beryl and we fought in this rink before. When Mamoru was kind of working....with, with Beryl and the generals?" Mercury didn't like to bring it up, but it was necessary. Everyone glumly nodded as they looked around, save for the pilots who were slightly confused.   
  
"Well, how did Usagi and Mamoru work together that day? They skated around and were moving and spinning far too much for any attack to strike. That is our only chance until we are surrounding the youma to attack. So split up, but make sure the person you split up with will be able to help you, and vice versa." EVeryone got ready to move, before Pluto appeared next to Trowa.  
  
"I will have to aid in this battle," she said, and Venus sighed.  
  
"That means all hells about to break loose," she said, just as everyone seperated.  
  
Mamoru skated off with Sailor Moon, and as a bunch of the sharp blades headed for them, he threw Moon in the air, her screaming bringing back memories of the first time he'd thrown Usagi, to Mercury as she watched, ducked down and skated forwards and caught her again.   
  
Jupiter and Heero skated quickly side by side, ducking as a blade came from behind and then jumping up in time to both punch a youma, knocking it down and skating over it.   
  
Venus and Duo held hands as they skated, a bit clumsilly at first, accidently knocking youma down then grwoing more confident. Duo grabbed Venus and she kicked youma as they skated past.   
  
Uranus and Neptune, Neptune gentle as the sea, Uranus rough but light on her feet like air, pummeled through the youma, knocking many down in their path.   
  
Pluto and Trowa skated quickly, Trowa holding Pluto's waist and when a youma neared, the two would simply duck, or skate backwards then duck a it launched an attack, standing strait right away to take it down.  
  
Mars and Wufei seemed to have been arguing as they skated, and when a youma git in either of their paths they would be so worked up that they would beat it up and keep arguing.   
  
Mercury and Quatre whizzed past the youma, but soon found themselves again surrounded. A mile came to Quatre's face as he got an idea, Mercury catching on. He grabbed a hold of her leaft hand and Ami practically layed, holding on tight, although nothing but her skates touching the ice, as Quatre spun around in a circle swinging Mercury with him and tripping the youma as she went around. Rini and Hotaru chuckled from the stands as they watched the senshi and pilots take out the youma in such a strange way. The youma were aggrivated at the fact that they were bing outsmarted.   
  
Soon the senshi and pilots were together again, only now they formed a circle around the youma. Pluto tightened her grip on her rod as the youma separetd to sllow the leading youna to step up and face the scouts. A laugh sprang from it's lips, starting put low but soon growing. Next to it, the same freaky man that always seemed to appear out of thin air walked up, his dead eyes and wide smile unnerving.   
  
"What's wrong Sailor Senshi? Silent for some reason. Hmm. He turned to face Mercury, who stood near the end, Quatre on her right and Wufei and Mars on her left. He walked towards her, slowly, as if contemplating whether he would be attacked by the others if he got to close to the group. He stopped about 7 feet away, deciding that was as close as he would get without someone attacking him, since their movements all applied they were about to.   
  
"You," he said, pointing directly at Mercury, "have been quite difficult to take down. A bother, really. You always seem to weasel out of every trap I set, some you're even unaware of. This does not please my master," he said. Mercury found it strange that it was she whom was singled out, and not the moon princess.   
  
He risked taking another step forewrads, but found a gun, by Quatre, a sword by Wufei and Mars's flaming Arrow pointed at him, since they were the closest.   
  
"I can take a hint," he said, with a smirk, backing up more.   
  
"Still, we thought we finally get you, all of you today by making our youma smarter, since battle strategy was what seemed to always help you win, and not just brute force. However, we were wrong again," he laughed, and his laugh was empty as it echoed through the place.  
  
"It is your team work, the fact that you always watch each others backs and stick together. No matter how advanced we make our youma, they will never learn to watch out for each other. Becasue they are youma, or as you 5 would understand it," he pinted at the pilots, "monsters. You cannot teach a creature from hell to care for others, just like you cannot teach a cat to walk and talk like a person. It simply can't be done, because that is not the way it is supposed to be, not that way it's instincts teach it do. So it appears you'v ewon this bttle," he paused and looked behind him.  
  
"Looks like the 'smart' youma are a little upset at me." He laughed again.   
  
"I'll leave them to you." He dissapeared, and the youma turned to face the scouts, ready to take out their anger on someone else. However the senshi were prepeared. They all attacked at once, leaving nothing of the youma.  
  
Everyone detransformed. Rini and Hotaru ran on to the ice, nearly slipping but catching their balance.   
  
"MEOW!" They heard artemis. He skidded onto the ice, sliding past them. Luna had her claws extended, laughing slightly and jumping on as well. Diana (long time nosee diana!), joined luna on the ice. Everyone smiled.   
  
  
  
"I have some more information on Noko. He's a shape shifter," Setsuna said.  
  
"Shape shifter?"  
  
"Yes, he poured his own powers into the youma you fought last time that kept taking your forms, so be very cautious of whom you trust. I must take my leave," Pluto said, bowing her head and dissapearing.  
  
"Shape shifter? Ok, everyone gather 'round," Usagi said. They did as they were told, some frowning at Usagi.  
  
"We'll have a secret word to say to each other whenever we see each other, so that we can spot if we're ourselves. Some people sweat dropped at the last part, but nodded.   
  
"Alright, the world will be, Usagi!" Everyone sighed, and Rini giggled.   
  
  
  
"Usagi you dope, any evil person looking like us can waltz up to you and say your name, and you'll trust them!" Rei bellowed. Usagi laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, ok. Then it'll be Audio. Ok?" Everyone had to agree.  
  
------------------  
  
Evil persons base, Noko.  
  
"I've targeted so many already! Who haven't I drained energy from, he was flipping through pictured when he saw one that seemed to stick out to him. It was a blond girl with a wierd hairstyle, and bright blue eyes. Usagi Tskino, huh? Your my next target.  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
Usagi walked down town with Molly. They were chatting excitedly about the new sailor V game.   
  
"Hey, Usagi!" SHe tuned around, and saw Rei run up to her.  
  
"Did you check out the new cd at the Audio store," she asked.  
  
"Oh, the AUDIO store. Yes, I believe I DID see THAT. Come walk with us Rei, and you can tell me all about the AUDIO store," Usagi said, winking like there was some big secret behind the word like mad. Molly looked concerned.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your eye?" Usagi blushed.  
  
"Uh- no. Let's go. She garbbed Molly's arm and ushered for Rei to follow. "So Rei, where's Wufei," Usagi asked as they walked. The two failed to notice the strange smile that came upon Rei's face as she invited Rei to walk with them.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ami opened the door to her apartment to find everyone ready to go and awaiting her. Quatre walked in after her.  
  
"Oh good Ami, your here. And your brought Quatre, great, Joseph can be quite a handful for one person," Lisa said, waving and walking out the door with Kevin. Anna waved to her and Goearge said goodbye as they followed. Aiko and James stopped in front of Ami.  
  
"We'll be home in about 2 hourse, ok? You missed dinner, Jospeh ate. Make some sandwiches for you and Quatre, and we'll discuss why you were so late later. Goodbye." Aiko hurriedly ran after Anna out the door. James paused to stare at Ami and Qautre.  
  
"I trust everything will go smoothly, hmmm," he said, eying Quatre with the same distrust a father would. Quatre nodded quickly and gave Ami a nervous glance.  
  
"Well, you don't want to be late James, have fun," Ami said, walking him to the door. He smiled at her, gave a warning glance at Quatre and left. Ami and Quatre sighed. They turned to face Joseph, who held up a toy car.  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
---------------  
  
Good? Bad? Sorry about typos, this chapter was rushed! 


	9. Baby Sitting and More Disaster!

Allyna: Sadly, my AIM is down. I'm not that graceful with the computer, and I messed something up. I don't know what, and I'm too lazy to re-load it. I don't know, I'm not good with computers. My friends install stuff for me from their computers all the time. When it's back up though, I would love to chat* My story, long? Wow, I had no idea! I always felt my chapters were short, but now you made me happy* Thanks for your review!  
  
Dr.Cricket: Thanks for your review, and I hope you update your story as well!  
  
minimerc: Oh, thanx for pointing that out, I tend to do that* Noko didn't hear the secret word, but he was reffering to the audio storeto try to start up casual conversation, and Usagi, thinking it was Rei using the secret word, let Noko walk with her. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DevilWench: Huzzah! What does that mean newayz? I think I read that in 'Walk Two Moons', did you? Awww, Author hugs you back, thanx for reviewing!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Thankyou! I missed reading reviews! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Yes, Serena has some, er...certain problems* Well, I hope this update was fast enough for you! I always enjoy your reviews, thanks!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thanks for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Wow, you dug really deep there* No, rei wasn't kidnapped or the enemy, it was just Noko disguised as Rei. As I said before, the enemy didn't hear. noko was just disguised as someone he knew Usagi hung out with and coincidentaly brought up the audio store for conversation. So Usagi presumed that it was Rei trying to use the secret word. Anyways, thanx for your review!  
  
-I was very happy with the feedback I got with this chapter, and since you've already been delayed enough, here it is! oh- and please don't just read and not review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If you intend to sue, be aware that you'll receive $0.50 and a gum wrapper :p   
  
Chapter 8  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Owww," Quatre rubbed his head.   
  
"Joseph, please don't throw your toys, you could hurt someone," Ami lectured from her position squating at the counter. Quatre and Joseph sat on the ground playing with josephs train set. Joe had convinced Quatre to wear the train conducters hat. Quatre's collar was un-done, and his sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He looked very casual, and didn't seem to have a problem watching Jospeh, who seemed to really look up to Quatre. Ami rumaged through one of the cubbords for a bit more before spotting what she was looking for.   
  
"Ah, alright I got it. Quatre, I found the first aid kit," Ami said, walking out of the kitchen, carefully stepping over the train set, Joseph and Quatre.  
  
"Do you want to eat now Quatre?"   
  
"I had ice cream with Joe. I'm fine till I get home," Quatre answered. Ami nodded. The phone rang. Ami picked it up.   
  
  
  
"Hello, Mizuno Residence. Ami speaking."  
  
"Ha ha ha, Ami, I just heard the funniest joke on TV at Minako's house. Ok, here it is! SO, there are these two muffins. The baker puts them in the oven. One muffin turns to the other and says, "Whew! Is it hot in here or what!" Then the other muffin says, "HOLY FREAKIN CRAPPE! A TAlKING MUFFIN!" Ami tried her best at a fake chuckle.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you get it Ames? Ya know, the first muffin talks, then the second muffin talks and think it's wierd that the first muffin talked-" Ami interrupted him.  
  
"I get it Duo. It's just not that funny."  
  
"Oh. Welp, I'll see ya then! Oh, Artemis is reminding me to tell you you scouts have a training session tomorrow evening. Is that ok?"  
  
"So far it is, see ya!"  
  
"Vroom Vroom," Quatre said, moving one of the trains, not really paying much attention.   
  
"Those are trains," Ami reminded, turning bacik from the phone to look for the peroxide. Quatre looked down, as if suddenly realizing where he was, and laughed.  
  
"Oh right, choo choo!" Joseph giggled and smashed his train into Quatre's.  
  
"Oh look, you had an accident, you owe me a bizillian dollars," Joseph said.  
  
"Hey, you hit in to me!" Joseph giggled, and Ami laughed at how silly they were acting. Quatre grabbed the small bowl of ice cream that had been long neglected off of the table and passed it to Joseph, who started to eat. He stood and walked over to the table where Ami sat.  
  
"You washed your cuts first, right," she asked. He nodded. She grabbed the peroxide and rubbed it on the cut on his elbow. Unlike Duo, Quatre did not whine about the peroxide. Ami placed some neosporin and a band aid on it after that, then asked to see the gash on his stomach. It was pretty nasty, but hopefully not too deep. Ami couldn't help but stare at his chest after he lifted his shirt, but entally slapped herself and blushed, continuing quickly. This reminded her of a nttle not too long ago with Mamoru and a very jealous Usagi. When Quatre saw the look of amusement on her face, he asked why and she began to explain.  
  
- They had all gathered at Makoto's apartment after a particularly nasty fight. So it was Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru and herself. She had helped everyone tend to their own cuts, and had then given the kit to Mamoru. He had gone to the next room and done most everything, but had realized he couldn't tend to a particularly nasty one on his lower back. So he had called Ami, since Usagi knew nothing about first aid, and knew that Ami wouldn't care. So Ami had walked into the room and asked him to life up his shirt, and she had asked him where the cut was. When he responded, lower back, Ami had begun to dab it with a cotton swab when Usagi had bursted into the room, face red, and rushed over to the two.  
  
"No way! No lower than the shoulder may you go!" After Ami had show her that the cut was on Mamoru's back, and reminded her that she was training to be a doctor and didn't think of Mamoru that way, Usagi had calmed down. But she had still stayed in the room the whole time, eying Ami like a hawk.-  
  
Quatre laughed. He asked Ami where she was cut. She showed him one on her right shoulder, her leg, and on on the side of her stomach. So Quatre grabbed the kit and started to help her.  
  
"Hey, why do you two need a first aid kit," Joe asked, his face smudged with chocolate ice cream.   
  
"Oh, paper cuts," Ami suggested.  
  
  
  
"Oh," Jospeh said, turning back to his icecream. He stopped.   
  
"Paper cuts on your stomach?"   
  
"Well, one of them was a paper cut but see Ami and I were walking home and we slipped on a puddle and that's how we cut ourselves," Quatre explained.   
  
"Oh, ok. Let's play with the trains again," Joe said. Quatre helped Ami and then went to play trains. Ami sat down to read for a while but her communicatre suddenly went off, sounding like the phone again.  
  
"Phone," Joseph said.  
  
"I'll get it in the next room," Ami said, and Quatre stood up also.   
  
"Hey Joseph, there are some cartoons on this time, right?" Joseph nodded and ran over to the TV. Quatre followed Ami into the next room.  
  
"No, Mina, just give me your location," Ami said when he entered.  
  
"We're downtown. Seriously Ames, we need all the help we can get. Duo's unconsious, and we're fighting Noko and a youma. I can't reach anyone else. It's all static. Your the only one I was able to reach!"   
  
"I'm watchin Joe! Are yous ure you'll need Quayter as well?"  
  
"Yes, this is serious. Oh, Mamoru just arrived, oooh, he's down, hurry up and get over here!"  
  
"Right." Ami closed her communicater and looked up at Quatre, who nodded.   
  
"Joe, we're gonna have someone watch you for a bit, ok," Ami said. She knocked on her enighbors door, bt she wasn't home.   
  
'Damn,' she though, rushing back inside.  
  
"Hey Joe, we're gonna drop you off at the crown arcade with a good friend of mine, does that sound fun," Ami asked, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Yah!" Jospehs cry of happiness was cut off when Ami grabbed him and they tore down the stairs.   
  
"Why are you running?"  
  
"Excersize," Quatre answered, as he opned the door, Ami dashing ahead. They sprinted down the street, and Ami wanted to pull out her computer, so she passed Joseph to Quatre.  
  
"Ok, they're about three blocks from the arcade," she concluded, putting it away.   
  
"Who are," Joseph asked.  
  
"Oh look, we're here," Quatre said quickly. Ami opened the door and looked around. Andrew and Lizzy stood chatting at the counter, in between the arcade and small cafe.   
  
"Andrew," Ami paused to catch her breath," we need a favor. We were watching Joseph, and something came up. There's no where else to go. We'll be as quick as possible-" Andrew put his hand up to stop her. He wasn't one to pry.  
  
  
  
"No problem Ames, take as long as you need. We'll watch Jospeh, he can play video games or something," Andrew said.  
  
"Thanks, your the best," Ami said, Quatre voicing his thanks as well, as they rushed out. Lizzy picked Joseph up. She took him to one of the kiddy games and sat him down on a stool. Placing a quarter in the slot, she helped him play.  
  
-------  
  
Sailor Mercury and Quatre ran down the street, turning the corner to where the commotion was happening. The area was deserted, except for Venus, an unconsious Duo, Usagi, Noko, and Mamoru currently fighting a youma. Venus was backing away from Noko, trying to destroy the gem that had been on Usagi's forehead. Mercury looked around. Something didn't feel right, she couldn't place what though. The rain that had held out for an hour began to fall, starting to drizzle but quickly growing stronger.   
  
Mamoru was thrown at her feet, cane passing by Quatre. Mercury grabbed the cane as Quatre ran to help Mamoru, and smashed it into the gem. All of Usagi's energy returned to her, and she woke up.  
  
"Pretend to run away," Mercury instructed.  
  
  
  
"Then transform and come back," Venus finished. Usagi nodded and ran off. Noko raised his hand and knocked both Mercury and Venus away. He smiled and stood over them. Mercury looked at Mamoru and Quatre from the corner of her eye. Duo was just coming to. She still had this terrible feeling. Noke smiled and raised his hand. He snapped his fingers, and spoke.  
  
"Kill them. Leave no survivors if you want our master to be pleased. Come back wit h any of them alive, and you will again be damned to hell." He dissapeared, and 10 more youma appeared, looking like the first one Mamoru had fought. They all attacked at once. The rain made everything look blurred. Something hit Mercury's side, and she looked around. Opening her visor, she analyzed the scene. Venus was fending off 3 youma, Mamoru 2. Quatre and Duo stood together, sailor moon with them, which was their best chance since the two had no powers, and dodged attacks from two youma. That equaled seven. Where were the other three?  
  
Her question was soon answered as 3 arrows whizzed past her head. Those were just warning shots. Mercury spun around to face the three youma, but they were gone again. She could tell they were circling her from the readings on her visor, but they faded in and out around her, making it impossible for her to hit one. They were taunting her. Mercury stood calmly, watcjing, waiting for the right moment. A moment before it came she raised her hands and attacked.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm!" Her attack hit two of the three un-expectant youma, freezing them. Where was the other?   
  
"Huh?" She turned, but gasped when an arrow went strait into her stomach. It was deep. She reached down, and closed her eyes as she proceeded to pull the arrow out. It wasn't a normal arrow. there was something on it. Blood flowed freely once she removed the area. She waited for the youma to try and hit her again, and once it tried, she turned and attacked, freezing it.  
  
-------------  
  
  
  
20 minutes later-  
  
"Mercury! You freeze all the youma and I'll use my crescent beam to finish the job," Venus called from behind her. Mercury nodded.  
  
---  
  
It was over. Venus tryed to call the scouts again on the communicater, and succeeded.   
  
"Why is it that I could only call you when the battle was going on, and once it was over I could call everyone," Venus stated, not asked. Mercury shrugged, not sure. 'Just our luck.'  
  
"Oh my god, Venus? What's wrong? Why are you transformed," Rei asked. Mina detransformed.  
  
"An attack, and the only person I was able tor each until it was over was Mercury. Could you call the scouts?" Everyone arrived quickly. Hotaru had healed Quatre and Duo, since they didn't have their healing powers, but Mamoru, Minako, or Ami wouldn't let her heal them.  
  
  
  
"It'll be gone by tomorrow," Ami reasoned. Hotaru nodded. They seperated, Quatre going with Ami. She hid her injuries under her rain jacket. Ami paused, and Quatre stopped. She picked up the arrow that had pierced her stomach. There was something red attatched to it, red from her blood. A note. She opened it up, but it was so smudged with her blood that she couldn't make out any of the words.  
  
"Another note?" Ami nodded at Quatre's question. He walked over.  
  
"Oh, maybe we should have a look at your stomach..." She shook her head.   
  
"We're late, my mom will be angy." Taking another look at the soiled paper, she tossed it onto the floor and the two ran off. They got to the arcade about 5 minutes later. Ami checker her watch.  
  
"We're already 10 minutes late, unless mom''s late," she said. They looked around.  
  
  
  
"Wow, it's really pouring out there. I'll give you a ride," Andrew offered, as he started locking up. Liz grabbed Joseph.  
  
"He's so cute Ames. According to him, he's gonna be your cousin?"   
  
"Yeah," everyone piled into the car. It was just a couple of minutes before they stopped at Ami's apartment.  
  
"Quatre, is their someplace i can drop you," asked Andrew.  
  
"Oh- my ride will be here in about a half hour," lied Quatre. Andrew nodded.   
  
  
  
"See ya Ames. Ya know, you really don't come to the arcade much anymore. Your missed around there. Even Usagi's cut down on coming," Andrew said.   
  
"Well, I'm sure once school starts Usagi will be her ussual self. Anyways, I'll try to stop in more to see you guys. We're pretty busy with me mom's wedding plans. Oh, before I forget," Ami reached into her purse and pulled out two invitations, one for Liz and one for Andrew. They both smiled.   
  
"We'll be sure to be there! See you!" They said in unision. Ami, Quatre, and Jospeh climbed out and ran to the door, avoiding the rain. They clambered up the steps, and Joseph was first to burst through the door, holding a stuffed bear Ami had neglected to notice.   
  
"Look everybody! Ami and Quatre had to go someplace and they dropped me off ta the arcade. look at the teddy bear I won!" Everyone smiled at Joseph.  
  
"Come on Joe. Bed time. Thanks for watching him Ami, Quatre," Lisa said, walking down the hall with Kevin. Anna and Goerge also stood.  
  
"Goodness Ami, you're becoming reckless," teased Anna, waving and heading off to bed. Goerge nodded tiredly as he walked down the hall.   
  
  
  
"Alright, I should leave. G'night Ames," Qautre said kissing her cheek politely and leaving. Ami stood still afterwards, and finally decided to face the music. She turned to face the music. Her mother stood, tapping her foot. James stood off to the side, a sheepish smile on his face. He'd have to be used to Aiko's dark side then before they got married. She could be scary when she was mad.  
  
"Ok, first of all, you were an hour late getting back when I asked you to be back for dinner today. Why was that? It was just study buddies." Ami was so tired she could barely think of an excuse. She was lucky she had on such a think raincoat, because she could feel the blood from her stomach sticking to her shirt.   
  
"I need an answer." Ami sighed and tried to clear her mind and think.  
  
"I...lost track of time."  
  
"Did you. Well Ami, I figured that since you wear that watch every single day, you might be able to keep track of it."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I forgot."   
  
"Enough forgetting! How about dropping Joseph off at the arcade, hmmm? Where did you and Quatre go?" Ami couldn't handle standing anymore. She sat down on the couch. Her stomach was killing her now.   
  
"Gonna answer? Unless I get one, your grounded for the next week. And there's only one more week till the wedding. You'll be grounded until the day before my wedding!" James shrank back onto the couch next to Ami, but not driectly next to her under Aiko's gaze. 'Think Ami, think!' Her mind screamed at her to answer, and Ami was getting a major headache. She placed her forehead in her hand, trying to clear her mind.   
  
"We met up...with some friends," Ami said quickly. Her mother raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Your lying. Even if you had gone to meet up with some friends that would have been wrong on your part to leave Joseph and go! Go to your room, your grounded." Grounded! No! Ami wouldn't be able to fight that way. She'd have to sneak around more than she already was doing, and the sneaking around she was doing was killing her as it was.  
  
"But I-"   
  
"No buts!" Ami sighed.  
  
James patted Ami on the shoulder as he stood and headed off to his room. Her mother stood staring at her expectantly, as if waiting for an apology.   
  
"What's wrong," she asked her mother. Her mother's freakishly calm face turned red.  
  
"What's wrong! Ami Mizuno, I just don't know what to do with you! You're here, you're there! Honey, what is going on?" Ami turned her gaze to her mother, an serious gaze. She didn't realize how intense her gaze was, but her mother did. It was un-nerving.   
  
"Go to bed. Your groundation is...that you won't be able to walk out of the apartment unless it's for wedding plans on my part. You only leave if I'm taking you where you're going, got it?" Ami was indifferent and angry at being punished for doing nothing wrong  
  
"Mom, you're really not being fair!" Her mother lowered her voice.  
  
"Ami, please. I just want to see eye to eye with you, that's all," she said. Ami was too tried to have a long conversation with her mother. She stood, and felt a pain shoot through her stomach. She winced, but his it quickly.  
  
"Ami?" Her mother had seen her wince.  
  
"If you want to see eye to eye with me, then take off your high heels," Ami snapped, snatching her purse off of the tabel and walking towards her room. Her mother heeved a sigh and walked into the kitchen. On her way down the hall Ami noticed something brown. Oh, Joe's teddy bear. She picked it up and was about to take it to Joseph's room, when she felt something that certainly wasn't fluufy on the bear. She looked closer. Another note. Tied onto the teddy bears hand. Obviously, whoever had wanted her to get the first note with the arrow wasn't pleased that it was soiled by her blood. Ami opened it up and began to read.  
  
--------------------  
  
Review!!! 


	10. Wedding Preparations and Madness

Dr. cricket: Update anything that means something to you, I guess :) Thanks for your review!  
  
minimerc: Thanks, and thanks for your interesting review!  
  
Kaiya: Will you? We'll see. Thanks for your review!  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: No no, if Ami's mother was being controlled by Noko she would be acting much wierder* I believe her mother getting angry is a perfect example of parents over-reacting. Especially since Ami's mother wasn't around, and now is and learning that her perfect daughter can lie to her. I imagine it would be awkward. Most parents don't want to show imperfections, so I figure that channeling all of her frustration and confusion into anger would be the the first reaction. It's like Aiko's still learning, and I expect put in that situation with her fiance's family all staying in her house and dealing with a stubborn Ami, quite a few would react the same way. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DevilWench: Thankyou! ::Hugs back:: Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Hope this pleases, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thanks for your review!  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Obviously whoever had wanted her to get the note the first time wasn't pleased that it had been soiled by her blood. Ami opened it up and began to read.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
----------------  
  
-Survival depends on keeping love alive-  
  
Ami sighed. What did that mean? She would have to call Usagi in the morning. Oh, she hadn't shown Usagi the first note. She would finally have to show all of her friends.  
  
"Ami. Go to bed, what are you doing just standing there?" Her mother lectured her from the kitchen doorway. Ami turned to look at her briefly but with a little difficulty stood and walked to her room. Her mother was so unfair. All she had done was come home about an hour late earlier and drop Joseph off at the arcade. She sighed. Maybe she should try to see eye to eye with her mom after all. Besides, it's not like her mother knew that she was saving the world from youma. All she knew was that Ami was flaking out and being irresponsible, and had been doing so for the past few weeks. She paused at her doorway. Maybe if she apologized she would get less grounding? She turned around and walked back.  
  
"Mom?" She questioned from the doorway. Her mother looked up, having been talking to James.  
  
"Sorry I was late earlier, and I'm sorry I dropped joseph off at the arcade. I really did go see Usagi," Ami said with such sincerity that her mother believed her. Ofcourse, it was easy to be sincere considering that she technically HAD seen Usagi at her time while Joseph was at the arcade.   
  
"Aww Ami. I've thought about it, and talked it over with James. I know I was a little bit harsh on you, so I've decided that you'll only be grounded for the next 2 days. Monday, and Tuesday. If you behave yourself and don't cross the line those two days, and only leave the house when I take you, then you'll be free Wednsday, Thursday, and Friday, so you can enjoy the wedding on Saturday. Deal?"  
  
It could have been worse.  
  
Ami nodded, and her mother walked over, emotional and silly as she was since she had met James, to give her a hug. Ami tried to avoid this, but her mother had her wrapped in a crushing hug a second later. Not that Ami didn't like hugging her mom, it was just that her mother, unknowingly ofcourse, really hurt Ami when she hugged her because of her injuries. Ami stumbled away.  
  
  
  
"Not so tight, mom. You're cutting off my air supply, goodnight!" As Ami staggered into her room, she was about to collapse on the bed when she realized Lisa was in the room, having fully changed and she had her tooth brush in her hand, ready to go brush her teeth.  
  
"Hey Ames, why're you still wearing your big rain coat. Take it off, relax," Lisa said, walking past her out the door. Ami nodded. She unzipped her coat tentitively, looking down at her blood stained shirt and jeans. These would have to be thrown away, she couldn't throw it in the hamper for everyone to see. Her shirt, not surprisingly, stuck to the wound on her stomach when she tried to take it off. She had waited so long, and since it had been raining....Lisa came back into the room, and Ami quickly threw a thick robe over her clothing. She grabbed her PJ's, and headed for the bathroom. She had a first aid kit hidden in their she would use, and she would change in there. She wondered if Usagi went through all of this truble every day.   
  
No. She realized this. Usagi may have gone through a bit of trouble, but she wasn't in the situation Ami was in now. She even had her own bathroom, all of her privacy. It would be simple, if well planned, to hide things like this. Usagi, well planned. Ami shook her head at the thought as she closed the bathroom door.   
  
----------  
  
"Up up up! It's 11:00. Amazing Ames, you slept past 8:00," Aiko said as she shook her daughter, who groaned in response.  
  
  
  
"Aww, come on Ames. You went to bed around 9:00 last night, you couldn't possibly be that tired! It's almost lunch time right now, and you're so frail. By the way, did you eat ANYTHING after breakfast yesterday. According to Joseph, he didn't see you eat!" Aiko said. Ami opened up an eye and peaked at her mother. She seemed in a good mood. Ami wished she was. Although she knew by now that her injuries would all be closed up and looked like nothing had ever happened, they still all hurt. She sat up, and started to climb out of bed.   
  
"I'm sorry, how come no one woke me?"  
  
"We tried, at 9:00, since we thought the miracle was over, then at 10:00. You wouldn't even answer."  
  
"Oh, well thanks for waking me mom," she said, as her mom left the room. She quickly got dressed, removing the cloth she had sloppily placed on in her hurry last night. As she had thought, everything looked healed.   
  
----  
  
Everyone was making lunch when Ami walked into the kitchen. She looked around. Kevin sat with Joseph on his knee, the two eating grilled cheese. Lisa stood at the oven, piling more grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate. Anna waved her to the table once she had entered, her and Goerge munching on sandwiches.  
  
"Sit Ami. It's been a day since I've spoken to you, and it feels like a year. I miss our conversations, you make me feel smart!" Anna said this brightly, again ushering to the chair next to her. Goerge nodded, crumbs from his sandwich on his mouth. Ami talked to Anna for a couple of minutes, before James started asking her about the books he had lent her. Aiko walked into the kitchen to see everyone in high moods. She smiled. Grabbing a plate off the counter, she placed two grilled cheese sandwiches on it and put it in front of Ami.  
  
"Eat." Ami nodded, not wanting to cross her mother today, and began to eat. She was starving anyways.  
  
"You are so frail Ami. I could snap you like a twig. It seems to me that if no one makes you eat you don't. That's not healthy you know. You could become anorexic or worse..." Anna began to carry on about that, which she usually did. Ami tried to drone out her rambling as she ate. Soon everyone was in a good mood.  
  
"Oh Ami, since Lisa, Kevin, Anna and Goerge, oh, and of course little Joseph, will be sight seeing today, you will come with me and James to see the wedding planner. 5 days and we still have a ton to do! by the way, none of your friends have allergies, do they? I want to order the food." Ami refrained from sighing. more wedding plans. Ami new her mother and James could do it alone, but she figured her mom didn't want her home alone, she'd sneak out. They set out after lunch. The day was beautiful and sunny, perfect. Well, perfect for most. Ami just didn't feel happy. James didn't yet have his silence, it would be a few weeks, so her mother drove.  
  
Ami sat in the back staring out the window. When the summer had first started she had been content. Then she had been sent to a new demension, which had it's ups and downs. Finally, after beating Julliana, it had seemed like a dream come true. Quatre could visit whenever he wanted, her friends were happy, and best of all, no fighting for Ami. But it was already destroyed. Couldn't they just have peace? Sailor Mercury liked to fight, not Ami. Ami was the one being affected by the fighting though. This was a happy time, her mother's wedding. She decided that she hated Noko for ruining everything, and hate was ussually too strong of a word for Ami's liking. She leaned back and closed her eyes. So tired, still hurting.  
  
"We're here," her mother said after a long while of driving, and Ami was brought back to reality when James opened the door of the backseat and started unbuckling her seat belt. She laughed and unbuckled it, getting out.   
  
They walked into a gigantic hall.   
  
"This is where you're having the reception Mom? It's beautiful." Ami's comment wasn't a lie, it certainly was beautiful. The floor was ceramic, a mix of light grey, and blue, with designs in the middle of each block. The walls were a pale blue, almost white. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, which had a mural. The hall was already starting to be set up for Aiko's wedding, becasue it would be closed during the week, so Aiko's was the next to come. Ami could see her mother had gitten her way with the sheets on the chairs, off white with a blue ribbon connecting it on the back. There were about 30 tables spread out around the hall, each seating 10. In the front was one large table where the bride and groom would sit, along with their parents, the maid of honor, Ami, and her date, the best man, Kevin, and his wife (and of course little Joseph).  
  
Even though AIko's brother wasn't playing a key role in the wedding, since Aiko's father had passed, her brother would walk her mother into the hall, and then sit at the main table. All of the bride's maids and their dates would be seated at the table next to the main one. In the back there were two glass french doors, leading outside to a beautiful garden where the guests could stroll around if the were tired of sitting inside. Brick gates surrounded the whole outside area, giving all of the guests privacy. The hall was outside of Tokyo, in a much less populated area, so it was calm around the place.   
  
Ami stepped outside the double doors. There was a little fountain too, which looked very cute with the flowers. In fact, there were more flowers than Ami had ever seen in one place, blowing the Tokyo gardens away. She heard the doors open, and Aiko and James walk up behind her, also observing.  
  
"This area will be lovely for the pictures," Aiko said, placing her hand on Ami's shoulder. Ami nodded, silently observing.   
  
"Excuse me, Miss Mizuno, Mr. Kenly?" The three turned. The wedding planner was at the door.  
  
"I expect that you've found everything to your expectations," she said. Aiko beamed.   
  
"Everything is beautiful this is more than I expected!" James smiled at Aiko.  
  
"And we're not even finished yet. Now, about the guest list..." the woman's voice trailed off as James and Aiko followed her through the door. Making sure she was alone, Ami walked towards the back where a small bench was. The area was so serene. She opened up her communicater and called Minako.  
  
"Minako in? What's wrong?"  
  
"No emergency Mina. Sorry I called on the communicater, but I'm grounded. Can't use the phone, and I'm not at home right now, I'm outside of Tokyo."  
  
"Grounded? You! Usagi's gonna love this one. What for?"  
  
"Nothing. Listen, it's for the next two days. If there's ever a battle, I'll probably be able to sneak out, but the reason I called is to tell you this." Ami began to explain about the 2 notes. Minako listened patiently.  
  
"When I got the first note, I figured it was just something strange given out at the restaurant. But when I got the second, which as I told you was ruined the first time, I knew it wasn't a coincidence. I-" Ami paused. She heard a shout.   
  
"Stay with me Mina. I think something's wrong," Ami said.   
  
"Right," Minako said, and Ami stood and approached the glass doors leading inside, looking around. She slid open the door and peered inside. The room was darker now, but where were James and her mother? She turned to the right and saw the two lying on the floor, small gems on each of their foreheads. She paused. Then where was the wedding planner? Noko must have taken over her body.   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Minako asked. Ami turned around behind her. From her view Minako could see that what seemed to be the lady working in the place standing in the doorway. She had a mean glint her eyes. Ami moved away but before she could run or transform the woman lunged at her with a speed and strength unimaginable and almost impossible. Ami was knocked down, but got up and tryed to escape. The woman followed, and Ami was tackled by her, being knocked into a few tables, chairs falling over and 2 tables flipping over. Ami struggled to get up, but she was kicked back down by the woman, whom she figured was Noko, back into the tables. Her head hit one of the tables. Her wrist hit into one of the legs on the chairs, smashing her communicter. Just before she was entirely knocked out, she saw the barbaric person blasting a quite a few things in the room.  
  
  
  
What's was going on, Minako didn't know. The screen went blank.  
  
"Ami? Ami?" Minako pushed the button trying to contact her. Nothing, she'd better call the others. Noko, in the woman's body, stared down at the girl he had just knocked out. Had he drained this girl before? Yes. Awww, but he had broken her watch. Oh well, it was just a stupid watch, nothing important. He left her on the floor underneath the now broken tables and chairs. That girl was so stubborn. He found it odd that a normal human would fight back. He shrugged. At least the Sailor scouts didn't know what was happening, since the girl couldn't get help. Now, his plans wouldn't be ruined. He would drain these two people without interruption. His youma could handle everything from this point though. He fancied a nap. He smiled and dissapeared.  
  
Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Moon, and Tuxedo Mask raced down the street. Michiru, Amara, Hotaru, and Rin were about 30 miles from Tokyo today, Amara and Michelle having taken the two kids out for a day of fun. They decided that even if they called them, they wouldn't be there in time.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Quatre, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa walked silently in downtown Tokyo. They passed by a store that had tons of people crowding around the outside.  
  
"Hmm, let's see what's in here," Duo said, walking inside. The 4 followed, for lack of anything better to do. Inside, it seemed to be a store selling merchandise for the sailor senshi.   
  
"Hey, cool," Duo said. He saw what everyone wanted to see. It was a tape, caled 'glimpses.' He walked up to the front counter.  
  
"Hey, um, why is everyone crowding around trying to get that tape," he asked.  
  
"Glimpses? Oh, that is a tape of the few rare times the Sailor Senshi have been seen. It's been in the making for three years," the shop owner said, "infact, I'll play some of it for your right now, since I'm interested to see it myself." Duo nodded as the owner slipped it into the tv hanging above the counter. Some theme music came on, followed by a picture of each senshi in battle. Then there were some actual clips. The first one was of the sillouette of Sailor Moon leaping away from a window, the curtains only showing her figure dissapearing and not her face. The second was of the five sailor scuts, leaping quickly and stealthily from roof top to roof top, and then more of them leaping from 10 story buildings and landing just fine. Then there were some not so graceful moments, one of Sailor moon being knocked through a window by a monster, one of Sailor Jupiter being blasted into a telephone booth, smashing it and getting knocked out, and one of Venus toppling off of a bridge into a lake being chased by a youma. Then there was one of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars being blasted into a shop window and flying into all of the manequins. A vice began to speak.  
  
"Who are these heroes? Where did they come from? How is it that they sustain unnatural injuries and are just fine the next time they're spotted? These mysteries people have been trying to figure out for years, 3 years, ever since Sailor Moon first appeared, and strange happenings began to go on in tokyo. One by one, another senshi was spotted, until they formed one team, or so it seems. However, we have footage of the many disagreements the Sailor Senshi had on this tape during battle as well, as well as some of the most exciting battle scenes ever caught on tape. So, you're in for quite a treat. This movie will not help you to figure out the answers to any of those questions, however it could help you gain some insight on the Sailor Senshi, whom are ussually caught unaware on tape, meaning that they don't want to be seen." At this point, they showed Venus look up and see a camera after being blasted into a wall, and start to blush before telling the person to turn the camera off and evacuate the area. The shop owner stopped the tape.   
  
"Well? I can't show you the whole tape, it's an hour long. Do you want it or not?" Duo figured the senshi might be interested in watching what people were able to film when they were unaware, so he bought it. The five stepped out of the store to hear those that were standing on the outside begin to cheer. Past them, as the five stood in the doorwy, ran Moon, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mamoru. They stopped in front of the store, and Vnus met Duo's eye's briefly ebfore they returned to what they were discussing.   
  
"It's too far away, it's at least a 45 minute drive, we have to teleport," Jupiter said quietly.  
  
"Fine, let's do it now, we already wasted 20 minutes trying to get everyone together." The five ran off, and in the distance Duo thought he saw some lights.   
  
"45 minutes away? Where are they going," Heero asked. The crowd around them had all gone into the store, one man saying he had caught them on tape and was going ot sell it for big money.   
  
"Perhaps to the reception hall. Ami had mentioned to me a couple of days ago that her mom wanted to meet with the wedding planner there and add the final touches," Quatre said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The five appeared at the front. Mars opened the door and walked in first, eying the receptionists desk.   
  
"Everything looks just fine," Moon commented. Jupiter nodded, and opened the two big wooden doors. They lead into the beautiful reception hall. It was a bit darkened, but that was because there were only two windows in the room and the glass doors.   
  
They all walked in, before Jupiter pointed to near the center of teh room, where about 3 of the tables were knocked over and the chairs were all knocked down.   
  
"A struggle," Mamoru said, approaching. The others found Aiko and James in the corner of the room, gems on their heads. Moon was about to remove it when Mars stopped her.  
  
"The youma won't emerge until we break the gem. Don't break the gems until we're all ready to fight the youma. Just move them from the corner, someone help me." Everyone agreed, and they moved the two near to where Mamoru stood.   
  
"Where's Ami," Jupiter asked. Something underneath the table moved, causing Moon to jump. Mamoru stayed put, frowning.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
Mamoru picked up one of the tables and set it aside. This weight removed from on top of her, Ami was able to throw the chairs off of her.   
  
"Thanks Mamoru, I was afraid I was gonna suffacate under there," Ami said, struggling to stand.  
  
Sailor Moon walked over to help pull her up.   
  
"Where's Noko," she said as soon as she was up.   
  
"Noko? No one else is here," Venus said, leaning against a door leading into the kitchen. She screamed whena body toppled out. The wedding planner, Noko had tied her up. Ami checked her out, she was fine. Something red dripped onto Ami's palm. She felt her forehead. blood from where she had hit the table. She shrugged. She was always getting hit on her head!   
  
"Alright Merc, transform and we'll take out those youma," Mars said. Ami nodded.  
  
10 minutes later: (I know, I know I robbed you of a battle scene*)  
  
Ami detransformed and ran over to Aiko and James, and the scouts and Mamoru left quickly. Once outside, they ran into the G-boys. So the 9 left together, and Quatre went inside. Aiko, James and the wedding planner were awake, and Quatre ran in.  
  
"Quatre, what are you doing here," Aiko asked.  
  
"I called him, I didn't know who else to call mom, but the Sailor Scouts came and destroyed the youma, and you're hopefully alright?" Aiko nodded, and the wedding planner stood.  
  
"We'll have to get those three tables fixed. Or get new ones." She had regained a professional manner quickly. She walked away to get the menu and guest list so that they could continue.  
  
"Oh Ami, is your forehead bleeding from hitting your head in the table?" Aiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing, i'll patch it up later."  
  
"No, you'll do it now. Quatre, Ami's grounded but you're welcome to stay and sample foods with her after we get her head patched up. We have quite a few choices, and we need to see what everyone will like. Allergies?" Quatre shook his head at Aiko's question.  
  
"Alright, Quatre, there's a room near the reception desk where someone will patch up Ami's forehead, will you go with her?" Quatre nodded and the two walked off, Ami slipping him a small piece of paper she had remobed from Joe's teddy bear.   
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Revelations or More Confusion

Kaiya: Thanks, and thankyou for reviewing!  
  
Silent Comet: Thankyou, I always do appreciate it when people are completetly honest about what they read and try to explain things in depth. Advice is always good, and I always try to lissten to what my reviewers write, since that is what a review is for. Boring? ::gasps:: Just kidding. Yes, I know I do tend to undermine the action, but believe me, I'm trying. About the enemy, I realize that I really haven't gone into ANY detail about the enemy, which was a mistake. I started out by giving away little bits, and soon lost it. I will try to get in depth with the enemy in this chapter, since it is the 10th. I can't keep people guessing any longer. Anyways, as always, Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Thanks for your review!  
  
Devil Wench: Thanks for reviewing, this chapters for you, hope you like*  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: it's the one that was shown at the beggining of the last chapter, Ami's just showing it to Quatre. Thanks for reviewing, I alwayz enjoy your reviews!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-------------------  
  
Noko looked in the mirror. He tugged at his black hair. His black, dead looking eyes matched perfectly. He offered a smile, an evil smile.   
  
"Oh Noko, don't be so vain," a voice answered.   
  
"Come now brother, you know I'm not like that," Noko said. Someone looking identical t Noko stepped out if the mirror.  
  
"Koto, I hate it when you do that. Just because we're twins does not mean I will alway believe I'm looking at my own face," Noko protested, stepping aside. His brother raised a black crystal, and spoke.  
  
"We're not doing well brother. We've managed to fool the senshi into believing that you and I are one person, but we haven't caught the Mercury senshi yet," Koto said.  
  
"Now now Koto, the senshi still think that we have a master we're serving. They don't know that we're working alone. Besides, catching Mercury is the last part of our plan, we must concentrate on gathering energy for now. Anyways, you did a perfect job attacking that girl and her parents earlier today. The senshi thought it was me, not you," Noko reminded.  
  
"Yes, but-" Again, Noko interrupted his brother.  
  
"That fool, Julliana fought the Mercury scout before, or so I'd heard in hell. She lost Koto. Do you know why? It's because she was so angry, so jealous, so blinded by her revenge, that she couldn't think clearly. She could have easily destroyed the Mercury scout, but she had to do it slowly, so that she could taste her revenge. She lost everything. We are different brother. We may have started this because of revenge on the senshi, but we are not blinded by it. We will not lose."  
  
"Something is still bothering me Noko," Koto said. Noko frowned at him.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"...Notes Noko. Notes."   
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
"This one was from Joe's teddy bear, right?" Ami nodded, as he read it.   
  
"Well, this can't be from your enemy. It seems like a warning, like the last. But the thing that's bothering me is the fact that the first time you received this same note, it was in a harmful way, straped on to that arrow." Ami again nodded, and they arrived at the room her mother was reffering to, where the receptionist kept a first aid kit. A few minutes later Ami's head was wrapped up and they left, heading to where Aiko and James were. Once they entered, everything had changed. The lights in the hall had been put on, everything had been picked up, and Aiko, James, and the wedding planner sat on a table looking over a guest list.  
  
"All of these people responded, yes. Oh, wait. One didn't. His name is....oh, Aiko it's-," James lowered his voice and said the name. Aiko nodded.   
  
"I didn't think he'd respond. We'll give him one more day, then we're done. Now," Aiko cleared her throat, "let's have a look at that menu." She turned to Ami and Quatre, who stood looking a but confused.  
  
"You guys get to sample!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre held his stomach and groaned from the back seat, Ami feeling the same as he did. They were stuffed. The menu had 20 things to choose from, that was main meals discluding desert, and they had to sample a little of everything. Then came the desert. Finally, the two had chosen the steak and chicken meal, which came with vegetables and stuff. Then they would serve the guests a big chocolate cake, followed by ice cream later on. Her mother had yet to hire the DJ, that was Ami's job, and Quatre had offered to help her. They had called up a DJ at the place, and Rei and Minako would be singing for the reception as well, in the beggining. The DJ would arrive after two hours into the reception.  
  
They arrived, and Quatre got out of the car first, claiming he was late getting somewhere. He rushed off. Ami smiled. She moved to unbuckle the seatbelt.  
  
"Uck, too much to eat," she murmered, getting out. Aiko was first to open the door of the apartment to find it empty. She checked her watch.   
  
"James, they said they'd be home by 5:00, it's 7:00." James frowned. They entered and looked around.   
  
"Alright, we can wait another ten minutes, then we'll go look," Aiko said.  
  
"Um...no. I can go find them now. You never know, they could be lost," Ami ventured.  
  
"Ami, that's not safe. it's late. Besides, you're grounded from leaving unless we're with you," Aiko reasoned.   
  
"I know the city like the back of my hand mom. Besides, it's summer and it doesn't get dark for another two hours. I know I'm grounded, but it's not like I'm going out to have fun, I'm doing it for a good reason," Ami protested. The phone rang. Aiko ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello Makoto, Ami's not allowed on the phone. You're where? They're where?" After a minute, Aiko said goodbye and hung up.  
  
"They're all the way on the other side of Tokyo. Kevin and Goerge were side tracked by some martial arts exhibition. Some non-locals trying to show off martial arts, they tarvel around the world and do stuff like that. According to Makoto, there martial arts is 'crappe.' All of your friends were there, even Quatre found them. Anyways, let's get over there." In a matter of five minutes, they were there, and Ami jumped out and ran towards where her friends stood, surrounding Goerge, Anna, Kevin, Lisa, and Joe, who stood clapping for the fighters.   
  
It was planned out, and the fighters had no real talent. Ami could tell. Their movements were so stiff, like machines. Many of the locals who stood watching were calling out rude remarks. Ami took a closer look at them. Obviosuly not japanese, they looked like they had taken a few basic martial arts classes and since they had money, ahd decided to set up this thing to show it off.  
  
"Get off the stage!" Ona man cried out. The man who was introducing the fighters tugged nervously at his collar.  
  
"But that's not all folks, you see, we are inviting a group of fighters to go against our champions, a group from the crowd!" At this point the crowd cheered, and the man gulped at his sudden decision. He looked into the front row and counted. He had 11 exhibition fighters, all he needed was eleven weak looking people.   
  
"You guys, yeah, you," he said, pointing to Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Ami, Rei, & Minako.  
  
  
  
"Us?" He nodded, and looked around again.  
  
"Oh, and you five," he said, ushering to the gundam pilots. Heero, & Wufei rolled their eyes.  
  
"We will not engadge in this stupidity," Wufei said.   
  
"Yeah," Rei said.   
  
"Come on, I need some people who are gonna lose to my fighters. I promice, they'll go easyon you! They won't hurt you, but the crowd is hating what we're doing right now," he whispered to the group. Minako felt badly for him, so she stepped on, and the rest begrudgingly followed. The crowd cheered, but got quiet when the man signaled.   
  
"What is she doing up there! They'll hurt her," Aiko whispered fiercely, fully prepared to go over there and yank Ami off of the stage.  
  
"Wait," James said, grabbing her arm. he stared intently at the stage, remembering the day at the dock. Lisa frowned, and turned to stare up at the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, we have chosen our fighters. They all look to be about 17-20 years old. For any concerned parents out there, don't worry, my fighters will go easy on them, we won't hurt them. All ready?" Everyone nodded, and they were paired up, and offered helmets and stuff to protect them. They all declined, and Ami shot a confused look at Usagi, whom shrugged. The fighters paired up with them were all guys and they didn't look to happy about the change of plans and the five that were paired up with girls weren't happy about trying to hit them.   
  
"Alright, fighters ready? We'll go one pair at a time! First up, Miss- hey what's your name? oh right, Usagi tskino versus my fighter called 'Rage.' Ready? Go!" Usagi really didn't want to go up there, but the man shrugged and ran towards her. Usagi was about to scream and run away, her expression said so, when she paused and thought about what Makoto had taught her. She stepped aside and slightly clumsily, but still alright, punched him. He fell off the stage. He jumped up, bright red with embarassment, but it was over. The anouncer looked surprised, but after another nervous tug at his collar, continued.  
  
"Well, wasn't that a surprise. Next up, Heero Yuy verse Night! Fight!" Heero didn't want to get on the stage and get involved with such stupidity, and after a shove from Duo, stumbled on. He glared daggers at Duo, then at his challenger. His challenger was a big bulky guy, and noticing the small lean guy in front of him, almost laughed outloud. Before the challenger had even moved, Heero had kicked him off the stage. He walked off, grunting at the anouncer as he passed. Again, the anouncer tugged on his collar. That was starting to annoy Ami now. Next Duo went up, and like Heero, took his pitiful oponent out in a matter of seconds. Then Wufei went up.  
  
"Ready? Go!"   
  
"What a waste of time. Weakling!" Wufei barked at him after taking his opponent down. The anouncer gulped as Wufei walked by, scaring him. Then Trowa stepped up, silently taking his opponet out. He walked off the stage without a word. Quatre was next up.  
  
"Oh, it's Quatre! But he's so gentle, I hope that fighter doesn't hurt him. i mean, the others so far were good, even that crybaby Usagi, but-" goerge stopped Anna.   
  
"We get the point honey, let's just watch."   
  
Quatre faced his oponent, meeting his eyes briefly. The person smirked, probabaly thinking he'd been paired with a loser and that he would do better than the others before him had. Quatre decided to do like his friends and get it over with. So he did. His oponent ran towards him and aimed a flying kick at his head. Quatre simply moved aside let him crash to the floor. The man got up angrilly and ran towards him, but Quatre kicked him and he fell to the floor. He stepped off of the stage to join the others. Then Mamoru fought, followed by Minako. Same results. Rei stepped up.  
  
"Go!" Her fighter was fast, but he tripped on his way over. Rei roller her eyes.  
  
"Baka, you-" she stopped. His muddy shoe had flown off of his foot and kit into her white shorts. Rei looked up at him sharply, spproaching with the shoe.  
  
"Look at what you did to my NEW shirt," she said.   
  
"I, I-" she cut him off, by throwing the shoe at his head and tossing him off the stage. Makoto had gotten angry and really hurt her opponent, and her shoe mark was imprinted into his face. Ami was, unhappily the last to go, facing a tuffer guy. She assumed becasue of how weak she looked, he had decided to idiot proof his fights by at least taking down one person, pairing his strongest to whom he assumed was the other teams weakest. She stepped up and he smirked.   
  
"Ami Mizuno verse 'The Dragon.' You better watch yourself little lady, cause he's fierce!" Ami rolled her eyes and got in a fighting stance. Her opponent did as well. he charged at her, and Ami saw his shoulder slump to the right and his right leg extend towards her. he was just planning on tripping her. How typical. She moved to the side and he stopped, and turned, trying to kick her legs from underneath her. Ami grew frustrated and punched him, but he only wavered slightly, and this time he was angry at being hit by a girl. Hmm, she had received the chauvanist of the group. He tried to punch her this time, and Ami kicked him away and then dropped to the floor, spinning her legs and kicked his feet from underneath him, like had been trying to do to her.   
  
"That's how you do it, idiot. It's unaffective standing." She walked off the stage to join her unamused friends, all whom looked bored, and a little aggrivated. They guy Makoto had fought walked by with a black eye. Ouch.  
  
The announcer again tugged at his collar.   
  
"As I said, ehem, my fighters went easy on them. Well, thanks for watching, bye!" He sped off. His fighters all looked pretty aggrivated as they approached the group. Most of the crowd had dispersed. The only people left in the area were Aiko, James, Lisa, Kevin, Goerge, Anna, and Joseph. They stood behind the teens, watching silently. The first guy that had fought Usagi stepped forwards.   
  
  
  
"Well, ya know we lost just to show the people a good show," he said.  
  
"Oh, we know, RAGE. We tremble in fear at your presence," Minako said. Minako and Duo then proceeded to start making fun of him, saying his name in high pitched frightened tones and low serious tones, which ended in laughter. His face began to turn red.  
  
"Enough!" They grew silent when the guy Mamoru had fought stepped forewards.   
  
"I can't even believe I'm standing with these losers. What a shameful experience." He glowed for a moment before looking up. Noko. He laughed, and snapped his fingers. One of the doors on the stage opened up and the real competitor fell out of the door, along with a broom. Oh, a closet. Kind of creepy. The guy came to almost instantly and ran to stand with his friends, who were already backing up in fear. Noko was smiling, that scary smile of his, his dead eyes looking lifeless. He turned to stare at the men.  
  
"What pests. I'd drain your energy if you were only just a little less pathetic." With a snap of his fingers, a big cage appeared, and with only a movement of his hand, the fighters were thrown in. They kicked at the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Don't bother, that door will only open when I open it." They all sat down on the floor of the large cage, looking defeated. Ami pitied them.   
  
"What is going on," Aiko asked. James shook his head, wondering if he really had just seen that man change into a creepy looking man with magic powers.  
  
"And as for you teens, pretty impressive. Now step aside." No one budged, and Noko simply ignored them. He raised his hand, and in his palm appeared two gems. He threw them, and one hit Lisa in the forehead. She dropped to the floor. The second one was aimed at Kevin, and Minako hit it with her purse to deflect it. It attached itself to Minako's hand, and she screamed for them to take it off. Makoto grabbed it and threw it on the floor. This one shattered on impact. Ami ran to grab Lisa's. Kevin and Joseph were kneeling next to her, Anna and Goerge behind them and Aiko and James standing in between the two groups, looking unsure of what to do.   
  
  
  
Ami grabbed the small gem off of Lisa's forehead and set it down, smashing it with Goerge's cane. The black aura surrounding Lisa dissapeared, and she sat up. Ami turned to where her friends were having trouble with Noko, who kept tossing gem after gem. Most of them dodged, but those who were unlucky enough to be hit had to wait for it to be removed when someone had the chance.  
  
"Well? Where are your Sailor Senshi now?" Just as he said this, a blast hit Noko from behind, knocking him off of his feet.   
  
In a small circle, their backs all against one another, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Mini Moon stood. Noko turned to glare.   
  
"Oh, I forgot about you senshi. Ugh, there are too many of you! How can that many people work together?" He sighed. He needed a youma or two to fight all of them without using his strength. His own strength was too valuable to waste at the time. His expression changed to one of confidence.  
  
"I don't have time for this right now. Goodbye, Senshi." He dissapeared. Right away, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Mini Moon ran off. The cage holding the fighters dissapeared, and they scrambled away. Quatre turned to Ami from his position on the floor.  
  
"This is some pretty pathetic alone time we're getting here, Ames. Till when are you grounded?"  
  
"I'll be free on Wednsday," Ami said.   
  
"Fine, then keep your plans open Ames. I'm taking you out to dinner, just me and you." He lowered his voice, "and no youma are invited!" Ami laughed and reached down to help him up.  
  
Duo turned to Minako.   
  
"When's date two for me?" Unnoticed by the others, Heero and Makoto met eyes, Rei and Wufei gave each other a side glance, & Usagi and Darian smiled at each other.  
  
Trowa looked up, kind of bored. He wandered off for a moment, leaning against a tree.  
  
"A small flash of light behind him caught his eye. He turned around. Setsuna stood there, smiling.  
  
"Duo does have a point. When's our date two?" Trowa gave a rare smile, and after a minute oftalking to her, returned to the group.  
  
"Excellent how you guys held your own with that man," kevin said. He turned to Minako. "Thanks." She nodded, as Kevin picked up Joseph.  
  
"How did you guys know what to do about those little crystals," asked Anna.  
  
"Oh, well Usagi had something similar to that happen before. besides, the people of Tokyo have been dealing with these strange happenings for three years now. Everyone should be used to it," Ami explained. Aiko looked a bit startled, but nodded as if it was a common thing for her.   
  
"I believe the teenagers have to deal with this stuff more, don't they," asked James, reading Aiko's mind. She smiled.   
  
"Is suppose so. I feel old!"  
  
"Your telling me," Anna mumbled, reaching for Goerge's cane. Ami looked over to where Noko had dissapeared. Something strange was going on. There was something Ami was sure they just didn't understand. A missing piece to the puzzle. She would find it.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry about any grammatical mistakes, this chapter was a bit rushed. R&R! 


	12. Fear

eventidespirt: Cool, I'm looking forwards to your story! Thanks for your review!  
  
Dr.Cricket: I will try to make this chapter longer, and I did not rush writing this one* Thankyou for your review!  
  
DevilWench: No, you don't have to ask! I love reading your reviews, they always bring a smile to my face. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silent Comet: Thankyou, your review was very helpful! I hope this chapter is a little better, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Thanks for your review!  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Yes, they didn't look that wek but it went with what I wanted so I added it* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ami smiled to herself that morning after she got out of bed. Her groundation was over. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Walking out of her beathroom, she saw that Lisa's bed was done and she was out. The phone rang and she picked it up.   
  
"Hello, Mizuno residence. Ami speaking." No answer. She tried again, incase it was a relative calling from far away that just hadn't heard her.  
  
"Hello?" Still no answer. Ami shrugged and put the phone down, getting dressed. Sun streamed through the window, the little sillouettes of light dancing across the room. But for some reason- Ami had a slightly unnerving feeling. She had that strange feeling. She was about to exit the room when her phone rang again. She turned and looked at it. It rang again, the ringing seeming louder.   
  
Seeming. . . . .odd.   
  
Feeling silly at why she was acting strange, she picked up the phone.   
  
"H-hello," she stammered. There was a long pause, before someone answered.  
  
"Is this Ami I'm speaking to?"  
  
"Yes, how may I help you sir," she replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm calling to rsvp for the wedding. I really hope I'm not too late. It took me a while to work up the courage to call. . . .ahem, listen honey, my name is Shino. I'm your father." He waited a moment, as if for the information to sink in, but since Ami didn't respond, he continued. "I, I know I haven't spoken to you in so long, but-" he stopped, unsure of what to say. In truth, Ami was unsure of what to say as well. It's not like she had sat down and planned out what she wanted to tell her real father.   
  
"It's nice to talk to you after so long, Mr. Shino." Ami tried to make her voice extremly friendly. Shino winced on the other end of the line at the Mr. before his name, but reminded himself that there was certainly nothing else to call him at the moment. Soon, she would have a new dad to call her own. She would have James. He would only be her father.   
  
"Yes. I- I have to go, but tell your mother I'll be at the wedding."  
  
"I will, but first, did you call here a minute ago?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason, thanks for calling."  
  
"Bye." Ami put down the phone, and walked over to her dresser. Inside, was a picture of her father. He had Black hair, a beard. He looked pretty friendly. According to her mother he traveled around painting landscapes. She walked into the living room, where everyone sat, drinking coffee and watching cartoons with Joe.   
  
"Good morning everyone," she turned to Aiko. "Mom, Mr. Shino called to confirm that he's coming to the wedding," she said. Her mother looked up sharply.  
  
"So, you spoke to him?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit. He said he was sorry he hadn't called sooner," she shrugged. Sitting down, she was about to lean back and relax when Joe's cartoon program was interrupted.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Joe asked. The screen on the TV went black, and they thought there was something wrong with it, until a very clear voice came through the tv. A sinister voice, which Ami recognized instantly.  
  
"Sorry for interupting your regular programing. I have a message." Ami stood up right away, approaching the tv almost angrilly as she stared at it.   
  
"Descendants of the white moon, and all those from the silver millenium of peace, be ready to suffer. All that you hold dear to you will end. The bunny will fall into my trap, as well as her daughter, while the raven will perish. Lightning will be killed, as will those of the elements of the wind, the sea, death & rebirth, time, and love. Precautions to the one whom controls ice. Your doom is near. Fear all. If you are watching and know of what I speak, then meet me in a common place. The pilots and the prince of Earth await you. Fail and they will perish with you." Then the cartoon came back on, after an exadgerated laugh.  
  
"Oh, how silly these people of Tokyo are, trying to scare people like that," Lisa said. Everyone laughed, and turned back to the cartoon.  
  
"Descendents of the white moon, silver millenia, the raven, the bunny, and all that other babble. Ridiculous," AIko said.  
  
Ami stood stiffly. It had been Noko, speaking in code. The bunny and future bunny falling into a trap, that meant Usagi and Rini. The Raven to perish, rei. Lighting to die. Makoto. Then too there was wind, Haruka, sea, Michiru, death & rebirth, Hotaru, and time, Setsuna. Descendents of the white moon...then that must mean that Noko was from the dark moon, since they were the only whom reffered to the senshi as descendents of the white moon. The pilots and the prince of earth, Darian, and Quatre and Heero, and Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. Then, it must have been Quatre that had called her earlier, for help or a warning. She jumped up, she had to be quick.  
  
"I'm going out, goodbye!"   
  
"But Ami, wait, you haven't-" Aiko stopped when she realized Ami was no longer there.   
  
"Eaten breakfast," she finished, shaing her head. "Teenagers," she muttered. James stared at the tv, frowning.  
  
"Do you think it would have had anything to do with that strange message," he asked.   
  
"No, no. Ami wouldn't know anything about that psyco babble," Aiko said, turning back to the tv. James frowned again, but said nothing. Time would tell.  
  
---------------  
  
"Yes, meet at the temple," Rei's voice said through Ami's communicater as she ran. She turned it off and continued until she reached the steps, which she sped up, stumbling in her hurry. The senshi were already gathered.  
  
"Good Ames, you're here," Rei said, as Ami slid open the door and walked in, a calm mask covering her face. Usagi spoke up.  
  
"Alright guys, if we're going to save them, we're gonna have to be careful. It's clear we're all walking into a trap without choice, but we can save Rini and Hotaru." She turned to the two.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, you guys have improved a lot and you're really great fighters, but if you guys are alone, your powers haven't improved enough to be able to bail you out of a situation like that. i don't think even we could stand up to Noko, so I'd really like to play it safe and leave you guys with Luna and Artemis. You guys can watch the news, keep us updated on the communicaters incase anything sudden happens, alright?" Riki and Hotaru argued for a couple of minutes, but finally gave in.  
  
"What I'm worried about is our identities. How did they know to take the pilots," asked Minako.  
  
"They didn't. They probably saw them fighting with the sailor senshi a few times. As for Mamoru, he could have been transformed when taken," Ami replied.  
  
"Are you sure Ami, because-" Rei was cut off when someone else spoke. Setsuna walked in through the door.  
  
"Ami's right, for now. Come, you've wasted time. We must be quick. Transform, we're going to meet Noko and Ko-, Noko at the mall. I'll warn you now, there might be camera's, since it's in such a populated place." She looked mainly ar Rei, Makoto, and Haruka when saying the last part, "do not lose your tempers and do something you'll regret." Everyone nodded and transformed. Rini and Hotaru waved as the 8 woman ran out the door and down the steps. They arrived 5 minutes later, Usagi the first to throw open the doors and the rest following. People moved aside and stared as the group ran in, most pointing while others grew silent and watched. They stopped after they passed through the doors and looked at Pluto expectantly.  
  
"Why the mall," Mercury asked, clicking on her earing. Her visor passed over her eyes, and a lot of people turned to look.  
  
"That's all I know that I can reveal. We'll split into groups. Moon and Mars will had to the North part of the mall. Jupiter and Venus to the east. Neptune and Uranus to the west. Mercury, you come with me. We're heading north. Ready?"   
  
"Right!" They all seperated. Mercury and Pluto took off to the south part of the mall as Pluto had said, running swiftly. Mercury frowned at Pluto as she ran. She knew something was going to happen, from the expression on her face, but she knew Pluto knew she could not interfere using any of her knowledge. She had even looked unsure about the groups she had divided everyone into, as if she knew she was doing bad by dividing them, but knew she had to do it. Mercury shook her head and focused on the run so that she didn't crash into some poor civilian strollimg through the mall. She looked ahead of her. Not likely.   
  
The people respectfully cleared a way for them to run. They turned a corner and Mercury jumped back as something crashed right in front of her. Not something, someone. A body. Blond hair. She gulped as she turned the person over, and gasped when she saw that it was Quatre. Looking behind her about 10 feet away, Pluto was shaking an unconsious Trowa. Mercury's visor showed several readings at once as she figured that it would still be abit before he came to. But where was his attacker? Her readings didn't show any negative energy. She stood up and reached down to pick Quatre up and try to sling his arm over her shoulder. Suddenly, the readings on her visor spiked and someone shouted, "look out!" Before she could even look up, a black beam of dark energy had struck her in the side, knocking her off of her feet.   
  
She looked down at it. That was deep, she knew as her blood began to spill. She jumped up and looked around. It had been a boy about 13 years old who had shouted the warning. Despite the fact that it had been a bit late, she sent him a thankful smile and he nodded and ran off like the rest of the people in the area. Soon it was all clear, store owners having locked up in the time it took Mercury to get on her feet. She looked around. Pluto- and Trowa. They were gone. With the crowds? She doubted it. How could they have dissapeared without her realizing. Her visor's readings spiked again, but this time nothing happened. She followed where the readings were, looking down. TA here feet was a small note.   
  
She reached down and picked it up. First Pluto and Trowa had dissapeared, and now this note had appeared out of nowhere.   
  
::Use your element or die of it::  
  
Was it reffering to Noko's message? Mercury was unsure. A groan sounded behind her. She turned. Quatre was waking up. Maybe he could tell her what happened. She ran over to him and helped him stand.   
  
"You alright?"  
  
He nodded. She opened up her communicater. Nothing. All static.   
  
"It's not working I-" she stopped and turned. Quatre was fading away. She reached over to grab his arm, and passed through it. He dissapeared. She looked at he own hand. She could see strait through it. Mercury understood what had happened to Pluto and Trowa now. She could do nothing but wait as she felt herself being pulled at from all directions and fell into darkness.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Girls, stop pestering Artemis," luna lectured as Artemis again escaped from Rini's grasp, his tail close to him to avoid her or Hotaru tugging at it again.  
  
"Do you think they're ok," asked Hotaru.  
  
"They've only been gone twenty minutes Hotaru, now stop worrying. How about we-" Luna was interrupted by the news.  
  
"SPECIAL REPORT. There has been an attack at the Tokyo stadium. 1000 people were attacked, and are bedridden as doctors explain. It's as if were completely drained of their energy. A fast recovery is expected, no longer than a few days to a week. Thankyou, that is all. Now, back to our report on enviromental cir..." None of them listened after that point. Rini pulled out her communicater, and with Luna and Artemis at her feet, and Hotaru leaning over her shoulder, tryed to contact the scouts. Only she found no answer.   
  
She turned and met Hotaru's gaze. Hotaru nodded, seemingly understanding what she meant. There was trouble brewing, and they were powerless against it. Being a kid was really frustrating.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mercury awoke to find herself lying on something very cold. Ice. She struggled to sit up, feeling her sticky blood from her wound as she moved her hand away from her side. Where was she? WHare was Quatre? She sat up and looked around and felt someone touch her shoulder lightly. SHe jumped, but she soon realized it was Quatre.   
  
"You alright A- Merc? Oh no, your bleeding," he said.  
  
"I'm fine, and I'm glad you're alright Quatre. We were all worried. You can tell me what's going on in a second, first we've got to figure out exactly where we are," Mercury stated, accepting his hand as he helped her up.   
  
"That might give you some problems," he said. She clicked on her visor and turned to stare at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just try." She nodded and opened up her omputer, to find that it was destroyed.   
  
"It fell before you hit the ground, I was consious before you appeared here. It was smashed open faced. I'm sorry, I should have tried harder to catch it," he said. She shook her head, clicking her earing to get rid of her visor.  
  
"It's alright. Now, let's see." She looked around. It was desolate land, frozen. All ice. Her element. She had never realized just how dangerus her element was until now. Wherever they were, it wasn't summer time. They walked a few steps forwards before Quatre grabbed her arm.   
  
"Mercury, you're bleeding very badly, maybe you should stop."   
  
"I'm fine," she insisted, begining to move away. He held on tight.   
  
"At least let's try to stop the bleeding." Reluctantly, Ami nodded. He tugged at his own vest, too thick to rip with his bare hands.  
  
"Here." She undid the bow on her back. Quatre wrapped it around her waist carefully, tightining it so that it stayed but not to tight. She smiled at him. It felt better already now that it was covered up.   
  
"You really are wonderful," she said, kissing him quickly and turning away before she blushed noticeably. He smiled, and blushed as well. The two walked on the ice for about five minutes. Nothing had yet happened. Mercury was tense. Noko was waiting for something. It began to snow, only this snow was un-natural. It turned into a blizard instantly. Mercury and Quatre huddled together trying to shield themselves from the cold as they walked, knowing if they stopped they would very well freeze to death.   
  
Snow was bad, but still, Mercury expected more of Noko. Her mind raced, several questions and thoughts flying through all at once. She looked over at Quatre. He was pale and shivering, and his teeth chattered. Mercury took another step on the ice, which now had a thin layer of snow on it. She heard a crack, but before either of them could react, it broke. Mercury's feet plunged into ice cold water, followed by the rest of her. She let out a shriek. Quatre latched onto her arm before her head went under, trying to pull her up. He took heavy breaths, and Mercury knew he wouldn't survive in the cold much longer. She kicked in an attempt not to sink, but could feel her muscles grow more tense and her kicks weaken.   
  
He pulled her the rest of the way out and fell back, cold and tired. Mercury took small short breaths, hugging her arms around her body. Her teeth chattered, the ice cold water feelimg like a bunch of knives stabbing at her. Her lungs screamed, and they both struggled to move away before the rest of the ice broke. It cracked underneath them as they scampered away from the first hole. Quatre's foot plunged in as they moved away. They couldn't stop and think, and he quickly pulled it out and kept moving. Finally, they managed to get on their feet and ran quickly as possible, until their feet touched solid ground.   
  
They knew that scare was only a warning. Quatre stared down at his hand. It looked- different. He was fading away.  
  
"Mercury!" She turned around only to find taht he was gone. Quatre stood watching but unable to say anything. He was warm now, at least.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sailor Moon screamed as she fell through the darkness. She felt her feet touch solid ground, and frowned. She looked down at herself. She wasn't Sailor Moon anymore, she was Neo Queen Serenity. Fancy music reached her ears, and she felt a tug at her sleeve.  
  
"Can we go in, Mommy?" The excited voice belonged to Rini at about the age of four. Someone gently touched her shoulders, guiding her towards the entrance of a fancy restaurant. King Endymion. A hostess seated them, and someone brought them drinks.  
  
"Mommy, what should I order," asked Rini.  
  
"What am I doing here?" They both looked at her strangly.  
  
"What do you mean, my dear? You suggested we come here," Endymion said.  
  
"I- I didn't. We have to get me back to where I am supposed to be, I-" she paused.  
  
"But mommy, this is where you're supposed to be. You belong here- with us," said Rini. She gazed at them unsurely, wondering what was happening.   
  
Tuxedo Mask pounded angrilly on the glass keeping him from Usagi. She was falling into their trap. Neo Queen serenity looked up when she heard pounding, but it only led to a large mirror.   
  
---  
  
Sailor Pluto landed in a deserted waste land. Trowa was next to her, unmoving. She shook him. Nothing. Frantically, she felt for a pulse. There was nothing. Her thoughts turned from hopeful to down. Fear crept up her spine. The land was deserted. She was- alone. All alone. She had been at the time gates for thousands of years, always alone, but growing used to the loneliness. Then, she had began to associate with the sailor senshi of this time, and although she was sometimes alonw, she was back with them quite a few times. When she had met Trowa, and it had been different. But now, she knew the one thing she had feared all these years, and lived with, although she hadn't called it living. She feared to be alone-truly alone.  
  
  
  
Trowa watched, but could helplessly do nothing as Pluto sat down on the floor and crossed her arms over her legs, looking like she was a small child.  
  
----------  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune looked around helplessly. They were standing an flating rock outside earth.  
  
"What's happening," asked Uranus. Neptune pointed a shaking finger towards Earth. It was covered in darkness.   
  
"We failed." Uranus shook her head.  
  
"We can't have been knocked out that long. It's too soon for Noko to have taken over." Neptune shook her head again. She wiped a tear from her eye and tossed her communicater to Uranus.  
  
"Try it." Uranus did so. Nothing.   
  
"We did fail," Uranus said. Neptune nodded.  
  
  
  
"We're alive? How?" Uranus said again. Neptune shook her head.  
  
"I always feared this, Uranus," she said.  
  
"Feared what?"  
  
  
  
"To fail our queen, and be the last ones left to see our world in darkness. There's no honor in this."  
  
"No, no honor at all."  
  
----------  
  
I'll show what happened to Jupiter, Mars, and Venus next chapter as well as finish everything else. Review, and don't be harsh : ) 


	13. Realization

DevilWench: You'll just have to see! Thanks for the review!  
  
Silent Comet: You'll find out soon. Thanks for your review!  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Ooops....guess I missed Mina when Ami was recalling everyone. I'll fix it later. NEways, thanks for pointing that out and thanks for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Why, thankyou! I hope it is a bit interesting, since I'm never happy with my chapters anymore* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lizzette Faith Reyes: Haven't heard from you before. Thanks a lot, I hope this chapter pleases too!  
  
* Sorry for the wait, I was very busy with school and other things. This chapter is dedicated to a man that attended my church and died and left his wife and children behind. God bless them.*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
-----------------  
  
Noko and Koto laughed, their voices echoing off of the walls in the tavern that they stood..  
  
"Mercury is failing," Koto said, still unable to wipe the evil smile off of his 0face.  
  
"Just make sure she doesn't die before we can make good use of her. The pilots and the future king were the perfect bait. The moon princess, Sailor Moon, is falling for our trap. Amazing job making her look like the Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo by the way, brother," commented Noko. Koto laughed.  
  
"Yes, I know. I had to tap into the past battle between the senshi and those of nemisis to see what she looked like. If we knew the senshi's identities, it would be easier to find their fears and weaknesses, however tapping into their thoughts as they ran through the mall was brilliant. They all have one fear that eats at them everyday. Even Uranus and Neptune have fear. Spending much longer where they're at will eventually drive them to insanity, and they might just end their lives without any help from us, although it is possible to speed up the process if we can make our images more real. As for Pluto, let her stay there for a while. I don't think it's possible that she dies, since we saw from what we observed when they were fighting Pharoh 90 that she was killed in the helicopter, and is alive again without help from the silver crystal," Koto said.  
  
"Good analysis. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus are next, and they are in for quite a treat," Noko said, smiling.  
  
----------------  
  
Jupiter looked up. Looking down at herself, she realized she was still transformed. She was sitting down, on a wooden chair next to a hospital bed. Someone with brown hair lay on the bed. She had been in a room like this before, when she had given blood to Ken that time he had been hurt. How had she gotten there anyways? She turned to pay closer attention to the person lying on the bed. Heero. His chest was wrapped up, but blood was stained in a certain spot.   
  
His heart.   
  
He seemed unconsious, but every few moments he would shift painfully. She reached over and grabbed his hand. There was nobody else in the room. White walls, a window. Door. She walked over and tryed to open it.   
  
Locked. Her heart skipped a beat. Somebody had locked them in. Trying to stay calm, she went to the window. Sun had originally streamed in through the window, but now there was nothing. She opened the curtains. It was facing a brick wall. But..sun had just been coming from there moments before.   
  
She rushed back to the bed, and leaned over, close to his ear.  
  
"Heero?" He shifted but didn't respond.  
  
"Heero, can you hear me?" He shifted, but this time, his gaze focused on her. His eyes burned into hers, and for a brief moment, she saw life in his eyes, a will to live which she had not seen in anybody for a long time. Hope welled up in her stomach. She wouldn't lose another person, Heero would live.   
  
A smirk came to his face, and for a moment she thought he was going to live, to say something re-assuring. But the smirk dissapeared, turning into a very peaceful look as his head fell to the side, his eyes closing. Jupiter stood speechless, staring down at him. She gripped the nearest thing to steady herself, the wooden chair.   
  
She was crying and she hadn't even realized it until a tear drop fell on to her hand. She looked at it, and realized her hand was shaking. Angrilly. She picked up the chair, and without pausing, threw it against the wall. She punded against the door, and kicked it. She tried to use her powers to smash the door or wall, but it seemed to have some protective barrier. She tried the window, and when that didn't work she took out her anger by throwing things around the room.  
  
From where he stood, Heero frowned but could do nothing.  
  
--------  
  
"Jupiter will be trouble," commented Koto.  
  
"Don't worry, once we emotionally weaken everybody we can kill them. Thay have too much will power to die before then."  
  
-------  
  
Venus looked around. Where was she? She turned, but felt a hand grab her arm. She met purple orbs.  
  
"I'm trying to explain to you Ven, and you just won't listen. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid nothing romantic can ever happen between us."  
  
"What? Not now- I'm tring to figure out where we-" she stopped, allowing his words to sink in.   
  
"But, but I-"   
  
"Hmm," he snickered, "guess the goddess of love is destined to be alone then."   
  
Venus stood staring, carefully letting the words sink in.  
  
Duo growled from where he stood. How could she believe that? Besides, he didn't even use long sentences like that!  
  
---------  
  
Mars frowned. One minute she had been dashing past the crowd, and the next she was flat on her face, something Usagi would do. She got up on her knees and looked around. She was in a waste land, or so it seemed. Buildings were all but rubble, and she heard the cries of people around her, probably trapped inside the destroyed buildings. She had to help, wherever she was. She stood and dashed towards where she heard a cry, when she stopped. She passed by someone blond. Blond, with blue eyes and the familiar odango's.   
  
Dashing to Sailor Moon's side, she halped her fallen friend sit up.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?" Sailor Moon looked at her, almost as if regestering who she was, before an empty laugh echoed from her lips, sounding hoarse. She coughed, then spoke in a shaking voice, which grew stronger by each word.  
  
"Where are we? The better question would be where were you? You abandoned us! Mercury was depending on you and you never showed up, so she was killed. Then Venus died, followed by Jupiter and the rest of the senshi. One by one. Why weren't you there to help? Look at you, not even a scratch on you! You weren't fighting, like Mercury believed." Mars was confused.  
  
"I- I was in the mall with all of you, when I dissapeared and appeared here. And what do you mean the senshi are dead?" Again, she laughed.   
  
"Dead, dead, dead," Sailor Moon was so hurt and disoriented that she was babbling strange things. "The pilots were here too. And Tuxedo-Kamen, he was the first to die, in my arms. Then we fought, we fought valiently, but we didn't have enough power without you," she coughed one last time. "Perhaps you can find everyone's bodies in the rubble. Thankyou, my guard, for failing." Sailor Moon's fell limp in Mars's arms after one final hateful glare. Mars dropped her body. This wasn't real. But how could something that wasn't real, seem so real?  
  
She stood, her hands shaking, before heading over to the building. WHere she had heard the first cry of pain. Venus's mutilated bod lay there. She had been too late. She turned, and found Wufei lying on the ground. He was still alive.  
  
"Weak onna," he muttered. She frowned. Maybe that meant he was healthy?   
  
"You- you say you're not weak. But not being here, being afraid, running away when you could save lives and have the power to fight, that is weak. Even children were trying to protect their families. What did you do?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Mercury sighed, allowing herself to fall back onto the snow. Now Quatre was gone. This was getting worse. And what about her friends? She might as well move on, she'd freeze if she stood still. She stood up.   
  
She may have been thje senshi of ice and didn't get cold as easily, but she still had her limits, and after another 30 minutes of trudging in the blizzard, she could hardly stand. Her fingers felt like they were going to fall off. She couldn't even see a foot in front of her face. Taking another heavy step forewards, her foot slipped on something and she fell backwards, connecting with hard ice. She grabbed her head, holding back tears. Why couldn't anybody just leave them alone? Why couldn't they leave HER alone?   
  
She had gone to Quatre's demension in the beggining of the summer, forced to fight and missing out on a relaxing summer, and when she had finally overcome Julliana and had come home for her last two weeks of summer vacation, she had been surprised by her mothers sudden wedding plans. Then Noko had come out of nowhere, and destroyed what she had left of a peaceful summer. She struggled to find her footing, but as soon as she stood, she crashed into something hard. More ice?  
  
---  
  
James sat up straiter, looking at the report. 1000 people? How? He met Aiko's gaze, and she shrugged, looking a bit tense. Maybe Ami would be home soon.  
  
Meanwhile Hotaru and Rini were still contemplating what to do.  
  
---  
  
Tuxedo Mask continued pounding on the wall, but every time Sailor Moon looked up, all she saw was a mirror. She stood once, and his false counter part garbbed her wrist.  
  
"Where are you going, my darling," he said tensely.   
  
"I thought I heard something- this isn't right. Something strange is going on."  
  
"Nothing strange is going on mommy, you're with us," said 4 year old Rini, looking up at her with big innocent eyes.   
  
She frowned, and looked back at the large mirror. Walking about two feet from their table, she placed her hand on the mirror, gazing at it.   
  
Tuxedo Mask could see her, but she seemed not to see him as she began to turn away, her hand starting to slide off of the mirror. He quickly placed her hand where her's was. She turned back around, staring at her hand. He knocked on the Mirror again, where her hand was. She felt it this time.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Are you in there," she called. She could hear no words, but she pressed her ear against the glass, and felt a faint pounding from the other side. But... how could she be sure it was him?   
  
"How do I know you're really Tuxedo Mask and not someone playing a cheap trick, like Noko. Waiting for me to let my guard down?"  
  
She placed her ear against the glass again, and could already see 'King Endymion' an 'Rini' beggining to stand, cruel looks on their faces.   
  
A faint knocking began, then became more clear as the beat was recognized. It was the beat to the song her locket played, and he was pounding it out from the other side. She grew excited.  
  
"Oh, I knew it was you. How can I get you out?" She got no reply, so she moved to grab a chair from the table she had been sitting at. The fake Endymion grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Don't be silly dear. Let's just continue our dinner in peace," he said, ushering for her to sit down. She payed him no heed as she brought the chair up and smashed the mirror. That was all it needed, and Tuxedo Mask toppled out. He jumped up, and the image around them dissapeared, Serenity becoming Sailor Moon. They were in a black room now.  
  
-----  
  
It had been about an hour since Pluto had sat. She had known this would happen, and she wasn't allowed to stop it. Of course, she was afraid of being alone, but not like the act she had created. She hoped Noko and Koto had believed all that they saw, believed that she was afraid and would stay, so that when they weren't paying attention she could escape. She stood, and she knew that the moment was right. Grabbing her staff, she approached a pile of rubble on the floor.  
  
Trowa saw her approaching, she knew where he was. Moving the rubble, there was a metal trap door in the ground. She smashed the lock with her staff, and opened it. Automatically, Trowa stuck his hand out. She grabbed it and pulled him out. As soon as she did so, the image around them fell. They were in a darknened room with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
----  
  
Neptune sat down with a huff on the ground.  
  
"What do we do now, Uranus. Everyone on Earth is dead, there is no point of staying here anymore," she said. Uranus nodded.   
  
"Maybe it's best we leave this life behind us, as we did in the Silver Millenium," Uranus said. Neptune nodded, her eyes glazing over. Everyone was gone anyways.   
  
"Yes, my Senshi. Join your friends, there is nothing left for you here," a voice said. they both automatically jumped up and bowed. Queen Serenity, Usagi's mother stood before them.  
  
"My Queen, is that our path," asked Uranus.   
  
"It is, your bunny is dead, as is small lady." Neptune looked up at her suspiciously.   
  
"Our. . .bunny. Dead. With all do respect your majesty, I thought you would refer to your daughter more kindly then such," said Neptune, meeting Queen Serenity's eyes.  
  
"Well why would I care if she's already dead- I mean...you're right. Now...end your life and join your friends."  
  
Koto hit Noko in the back of the head fom where they stood.  
  
"Don't say that! Now they're suspicious!" Noko glared but nodded.  
  
"I mean- you don't have to die, but if you want to that' just fine with me- Oww!" Noko grabbed the back of his head, as Koto hit him again. Uranus and Neptune looked at each other. Oww?   
  
"Nice try Noko," Uranus said, punching 'Queen Serenity'. Her hand went right through her. She smirked, and she and Neptune both nodded and stepped off of the floating rock they were on. They landed in a room with Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Pluto, and Trowa.  
  
-----  
  
Jupiter had been detroying the room for about 1/2 and hour. She plopd onto the floor, her spirit broken, her anger beggining to drain. She was tired now. She looked down at a picture frame still clutched in her hand. It had a dark moon symbol on it. A framed dark moon symbol? How pathetic. The anger she felt towards them was unbearable as she threw it on the ground.   
  
The glass smashed into bits, and the scene fell away. She forwned. Heero stood above her. She was sitting on the floor in a darkened room with Moon, Tux. Mask, Pluto, Trowa, and him. So it had been the last picture frame on the wall that would get them out of the nightmare. Irony.   
  
-----  
  
Venus looked down at a puddle of water at her feet as Duo continued to cruely name why he was breaking up with her. It had been raining, and the puddle was very big, bigger then her. Duo was right, she knew it. Her hand reached over to brush a bang from her face, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't notice it until it made a plop when it hit the water. It shook and made a riple larger then it should have been. She frowned, and bent down to touch it.  
  
Her hand touched someone else's, and she suddenly came to her senses. It wasn't real. She pulled, and from the water it seemed she pulled out Duo. the enemy was becoming more clever. The scene around them fell and they were in a black room with everyone but Mars, Wufei, Mercury, and Quatre.  
  
---------  
  
Mars frowned.  
  
"Nothing," she answered. Wufei gave an empty laugh and his head rolled to the side. He was dead.  
  
"Weak."  
  
It echoed in her head.  
  
"Worthless."  
  
Yes, she was. Worthless and weak.  
  
She leaned against a window of a destroyed building. Something sharp tapped her, and she was reminded that she could hurt herself on the rubble. She turned around and frowned. The window- was the only untouched thing. It could have just been coincidence; maybe not.   
  
She ran her fingers along the smooth glass.   
  
"It's nothing, I'm being stupid," she said to herself. Suddenly, her anger flared and with a scream of rage, she smashed the window with her fist. She was surprised, when a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"You're not weak," a voice she recognized right away said. The scene around them dissapeared, and they appeared in a black room with everyone but Mercury and Quatre. A thought suddenly struck her. Noko had once said he wanted Mercury when they were fighting.   
  
-----  
  
Yes, more ice. Mercury tried to find her footing. She fell down, except this time she didn't hit the ice right away. She toppled down what seemed to be a hole that had appeared out of nowhere. She fell into a room made entirely out of ice. Perfect. There was no wall on one of the sides, but when she tried to pass through, she was shocked. there was osmekind of force field in the way. It was keeping her from a blackened room, and she could hear voices from it but could identify nothing. Then the room suddenly lit up. All of her friends were there. Quatre was missing though.  
  
"Ouch," she heard someone say, then, "Quatre man, get off me! Where'de you come from?" That was Duo, and Quatre had obviously just fallen into the room.  
  
As soon as they saw her, her friends all ran over, but they couldn't get through because of the force field. Sailor Moon and Quatre were in the front, standing right in front of her.  
  
"Getting cold there Mercury," a voice said. Noko appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Noko, you were able to do all of this," asked a bewildered Jupiter. He laughed, and suddenly a second laugh accompanied his, sounding almost identical if it weren't for the other voice sounding an octave higher.  
  
"Not alone," said the voice. Someone whom looked exactly like Noko appeared next to him.  
  
"My name is Koto, senshi. Noko and I have been working in this together. There is no one above or below us. now that we drained that 1000 people, we have enough energy for the final step of our plan. Her," Koto said, ointing at Mercury.   
  
"What could Mercury posssibly have to do with your plan," Mars asked. Noko pulled out a small gold box, only the size of his palm. There was a colored gem representing each planet on the box, except for the planet Mercury.   
  
"Each ruler of each planet has an essence, a special element that is their own. From the past, we collected the essence's of the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Earth, which killed the rulers. But you see, we had weakened the rulers before we took this, and this was far before the silver millenium. We had been unable to find the ruler of Mercury until the last day in that time, and once we found him, we had no time to weaken him so he was too strong willed to take his essense.   
  
"We decided that after we collected the energy we needed from here, we would simply take the Mercury scouts essence, her special element, ice. With the energy and the last gem, it would create the ultimate weapon. That's why we ned you. I hope you enjoyed your life, because after being in freezing cold temperatures, ice water, and getting hurt, you're not going to survive once we take your essence. I suggest you enjoy one last icy breath, because this is the end for the Senshi of Ice."  
  
-----------  
  
Again, I'm sorry about the wait. I hope there weren't too many typos. Please review! I want more reviews! 


	14. Sabotage, and Usagi's Insane Plan

pilot06-cosmos: Thankyou! Incase you didn't already read the review I wrote for your poem, I'll repeat. Your poem was beautiful! Keep on writing!  
  
DevilWench: Thanx, and thanx for reviewing!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
minimerc: Oh....... a cliff hanger. I actually didn't want to leave it at that, but I was writing so late at night, so I posted it and got it over with* Thankyou for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Me? Kill poor Ami-chan? I wouldn't! ::glances around nervously:: :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Oooops, guess I better work on typos then! Thanks for your review!  
  
PLEASE READ: I'm going to try to speed up progress on this story, and eventually finish it during Christmas break. I don't want to be working on any fic after Christmas break, since I'm going to have to really hit the books because of my exams after that (Ah yes...the wonders of high school exams ). The more reviews I get, the faster I update, since I ussually wait until I have at least 5 or 6 reviews on a chapter before even beginning to write it. So please, if you read, remember to review, or you're going to have to wait a month after christmas to even see an update, until I've finished my exams!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
--------------------  
  
Mercury took a cautious step away from the pair, careful not to bump into the force field behind her. Her essence? Her element? Her mind quickly began to recall the last note. -Use your element to save you or die of it.- How? Did that mean that she could use her ring to heal Noko and Koto? Well...Noko no, but perhaps Koto? She only got a bad feeling from Noko. But it had been the same with Julliana, hadn't it? A bad feeling, and she had turned out to be good. She shook herself out of her thoughts as Noko and Koto landed on the ground about 10 feet from her.  
  
"That's it buddy! You're messing with the wrong people," she heard Jupiter declare.  
  
She turned to look behind her. Wufei punched the force field angrilly. She could here Mars muttering the words of an attack, but her eyes were focused on Quatre. They made eye contact, and he approached the spot where Mars's attack had just been drained by the force field, and placed his hand on it. She placed her hand over where his was.  
  
"Touching, but you're wasting time," Noko declared, snapping his fingers. The same gold box appeared in his hands. It opened up on it's own, a white light shining through. It covered the room, and once it hit Mercury, turned from white to blue.   
  
Mercury looked around, helpless. She felt a tug at her stomach, almost pulling her forwards, and felt her transformation flicker. She closed her eyes, and tried to resist. No, she couldn't go like this- she wouldn't.   
  
"Don't let them, fight it," she heard Quatre say from behind her, sounding desperate. Her friends were all causing a ruckus, pounding on the force field, and she even heard them attempt a sailor teleoport. They could not get in.   
  
A concentrated blue light shot out of the gold box in Noko's hand right at the gem on her tiara. Of course, the tiara's gem was the key to it all. Her head began to pound, and she struggled to raise her numb hands to cover it, trying to block the beam of light. It wasn't just light, as it turned out. The beam cut through her hands and arms. She fell over to the right and struggled to find her footing as Noko tried again. Mercury, still on the floor, against the force field, threw her hands up again. Again, it cut into her skin, and Koto knew her resistance would not last much longer.  
  
"Ready to die, Merc?" Koto asked this with much amusement in his voice.  
  
"Not. . .yet!" Mercury shouted angrilly. The gem on her tiara glowed blue, before exploding in a brilliant flash of light. Mercury's eyes went blank. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light,and when it faded, Noko and Koto were trapped in ice, which was quite an understatement. The whole area was ice. There was only a small section where Ami and her friends stood that wasn't frozen. The force field had also fallen, and her transformation was gone. Ami turned to Pluto, feeling weak. Quatre grabbed her arm to keep her standing.  
  
"What just happened? I know you know."  
  
-------  
  
Ami stood in front of the door to her apartment, collecting herself befor entering. Her arms were all wrapped up, from her elbows down, because of the cuts she had recieved from that blue beam Noko had shot at her, which consequently nearly tore up all of her skin on her arms. She had borrowed a long sleeved shirt from Rei to cover it up, and she could tellas she pulled her sleeves down, that the one Usagi had wrapped was poorly done, while the one Michiru had wrapped was very efficient. Her side had been re-wrapped, and then they had all taken care of other injuries they may have had recieved.   
  
According to Pluto, it appeared that some part of Ami had not been willing to let her die, therefore ignighting much of her strength. According to pluto, what had happened was not even a quarter of the power she could have emmited. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it look more presentable. She had been gone all day, it wouldn't please anyone if she walked in with messed up hair and look, as if she had been fooling around with Quatre or something. She blushed at the thought, but shook her head and straitened up. She had at least washed up at Rei's house, and warmed up. Good...almost innocent.  
  
Opening up the door, she peeked inside. She had been gone all day, the clock on the table said 10:30. Everyone was asleep? The room was empty. She remembered that tomorrow her uncle and grandmother would arrive very early at the airport. Of course, everyone must have gone to sleep so that they would be able to wake up in the morning. She opened the door a little wiser, but stopped. It was far too easy. Her sly mpther must have had something planned. Working up her nerves, she opened up the door all the way and walked in. She made it past the table, no one yet. She was about to turn into the hall when 2 voices stopped her.  
  
"Not so fast young lady."  
  
She spun around to find her mother and James sitting stiffly next to each other on the couch at the wall. She hadn't seen them because of the dark. James reached over an turned on the light next to him. Ami felt like a troublesome teen returning home after an all-night party.   
  
"Where were you. You were gone the entire day," asked her mother.  
  
"I was...well you see....first I ran off because I saw Rei out the window on the street, waving to me. Then, I realized that I had left Usagi with the oven on at her house last night, which would have clearly become a total disaster, so Rei and I went to check there. Then Makoto called and invited us all to dinner. I lost track of time, and I'm sorry I ahould have at least called you all." Ami said, her voice going from unsure to confident and precise.   
  
James and Aiko stared at each other in bewilderment, stumped at the quick explanation.  
  
  
  
'Not bad,' Ami thought, 'Although perhaps I could have made up a different reason why Rei and I ran off. Hmm...seems I've stumped them as to what to do for punishment.' She smiled at how her mother and James silently debated, trying to act extremely confident in what they were about to do next. The smile quickly dissapeared off of her face when the two turned to her.  
  
"Ah- well....do you promice never to do it again," her mother managed weakly, James nodding and saying ,"mmmhmm," along with her. Aiko turned to look back at James, and he gave a sheepish smile. the two turned to her.  
  
"Yes, I promice," Ami said, although she knew the promice was empty. She knew it would happen again. For her, it would always be happening. Ami knew why her mother wasn't punishing her. The wedding was Saturday- tomorrow was Thursday. Her uncle and grandmother would be arriving tomorrow as planned. Perfect- more family filling up the house. Her mind wandered back to Noko- and Koto. After she had frozen them, she was sure that the energy of 1000 people they had stolen from was returned. That would mean that they needed more first. That gave her at least a day or two. What about the notes? She still had to figue out who was sending them.   
  
"Ami?" A voice broke her out of her reverie, and she looked up.  
  
"Are you alright? you don't seem quite together. Maybe you should get some rest, so tomorrow we can pick up your uncle and grandmother, bright and early."  
  
Ami nodded and walked off, quickly saying goodnight.  
  
James stared after her thoughtfully, before kissing Aiko on the cheek and saying goodnight as he headed to bed.  
  
----  
  
Noko clenched his fist, and broke out of the ice containing his left arm. Noko was already free.  
  
"Damn those Senshi! Damn the ice scout! Damn them all!"  
  
"Calm down brother," Koto said, straitening his sleeve and collar. "We may have lost all of the energy we gathered, and she may have escaped, but we do have one advantage."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Her transformation flickered, didn't you see it? That was all we needed. She's the brat you fought with at that hall," Koto said, a strange smile coming to his face.  
  
Noko laughed. "Excellent. First, we collect the last of the energy. Then, we get the senshi."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh...by the way brother. I found this after the Senshi fought us last and forgot to ask you about it. Do you know what it is," he asked.  
  
Koto turned to face his brother, and stared with a keen eye at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"No," he said coldly, turning away. His brother shrugged and walked away, throwing the small piece of paper on the ground. Once he was sure his brother was gone, he grabbed the small piece of paper off of the ground. The he proceeded to read it.  
  
Your element is sacred. What saved you was your will to live. Stay close to the bride-to-be   
  
-----------  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up!" Aiko screeched as she tore through the house, combing her hair and stuffing a sandwich into Joseph's open mouth, who was tired and had been crying all morning. James was buttoning up his shirt when he ran out of his room, Kevin behind him, with Lisa trying to straiten out his tie. Anna and Goerge were notdressed, still sipping orange juice in their pajamas.  
  
"Jospeh has a fever," Lisa confirmed, wiping some tears from his eyes.   
  
"We'll stay with him honey. We're not dressed yet," said Anna, and Goerge patted his lap. Jospeh ran and sat on his lap, his tears subsiding.  
  
"Good," Aiko looked around.  
  
"Ami! Are you wearing jeans to see you grandmother and uncle at the airport?"  
  
Ami looked at her mother in bewilderment.  
  
"Should I be wearing a prom dress or something?" Her mother shook her head in dismay and she opened the door.   
  
"Ready guys?" Replies of yes followed and she walked out, everyone following.  
  
Aiko's triumphant smile dissapeared once she had reached the car and tried to start it.   
  
James opened up the top but couldn't figure out what was wrong. He turned to ask Ami something, but noticed a black smudge on her arm.  
  
"What's that Ami," he asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh- nothing," she answered, pulling her sleeve down lower.  
  
"Now what," Aiko said, sitting down in tha car with the door open, "the airport is twenty minutes away when we drive!"  
  
"Um...I think Mamoru is off this week. I can call and see if he can give us a ride," Ami started. AIko looked like she was about to object, when she added, "we can always wait half an hour for the city bus thta heads up there."   
  
"Oh- alright dear, go ahead and call," Aiko said. Ami nodded and walked inside like normal, but as soon as she was out of view, she opened up her communicater, trying to rub off the motor oil she had gotten on herself while unhooking the parts. She had made James suspicious alright.  
  
"Alright guys, everything is as planned, although I don't see the point of this," she said. The voices of Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Rini, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Mamoru answered.  
  
"We have to keep you away from Noko and Koto!"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"So...you did ruin your moms car, right?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No Usagi, I unhooked a few things, which I'm planning to fix once I'm back from the airport. Now, I believe the plan was that Mamoru come and pick us up, and then I accidently run into the rest of you at the airort, right?"  
  
"Right," another voice answered. Quatre's.  
  
"Hey, the pilots are coming too? Alright, my mom's gonna be wondering where I am. Mamoru, you're on the next block, right?"  
  
"Right."   
  
"Alright, see you guys."  
  
Ami walked back outside.  
  
"Mamoru was at the arcade, he'll be here in a couple of minutes." As Ami said, a couple of minutes later, Mamoru pulled up.  
  
"Uh oh- a sports car. Mamoru, there's only room for one person in front and two in the back," James said. Mamoru nodded, and called out something behind him. Haruka pulled up next to him, Michiru in the seat next to her.  
  
"It's not much bigger then Mamoru's, but I guess two cars are better than one," Haruka said. Ami sat next to Mamoru, and her mother and James sat in the back. Then Lisa and Kevin sat in the back of Haruka's car.   
  
They were off. Ami and Mamoru chatted politely, about the weather and topics that would keep her mother and James happy. Twenty minutes later, they arrived. Haruka and Michiru let Kevin and Lisa get out, then made up soem excuse to leave and drove off. Ami knew that they were going to go around and come back, according to plan. Her friends must have heard something was going to happen to be this suspicious.  
  
Mamoru, polite as ever, and of course still sticking with the plan, offered to wait with them and parked the car to head inside. The four headed inside, and Ami and Mamoru snickered at usagi, who hid peering at them from behind a plant. When James and Aiko turned to look at them, they straitened up.  
  
"So, when's the plain arriving," Ami asked, changing the subject.  
  
"In a couple of minutes, I suggest we move towards the terminal, since it is at the other end of the airport," Aiko said. Lisa and Kevin nodded.   
  
They walked towards the terminal, and every few minutes, she would see one of her friends, although less conspictuous than Usagi. Some of them would be standing as if waiting for someone in one of the terminals, others sitting in the small cafe's they had along the sides, and the last few flipping through magazines uninterestidly. She knew that they were waiting for something, an attack from Noko and Koto? Were they spread out so that they could watch every area of the airport? She looked next to her at Mamoru.   
  
He looked normal, but every few seconds he would look over at her family, and look around at the peopel around them. Smooth, they had placed him with her to help guard her family. Who had come up with this crazy, but very brilliant plan?  
  
"Ah, here we are. Terminal 5E. The plain should be arriving any minute. Ami honey, could you grab me a coffee from that cafe over there," Aiko said, as Lisa and Kevin sat down.   
  
"I'll go with her," James offered.  
  
"No no, sit down and relax, I'll get you a coffee too," Ami said.  
  
"I'll come with you," Mamoru said, obviously eager not to sit with her mother and James for the res of the time. They walked down the hall until they reached the cafe. At a table there sat Makoto and Quatre. Ami waved and walked to the counter. After ordering for herself and her mother and James, she set there drinks down and walked over, Mamoru following.  
  
"Good job, why did you guys do all this?" Ami asked as soon as she had sat down. Makato chuckled.   
  
"Greg called Usagi yesterday, said he'd had a terrible vision about the airport. He said Noko and Koto would strike here, really bad. Wanted to make sure we were prepared so-" Makato was cut off by another voice.   
  
"So I devised a brilliant plan to stop them," Usagi said. Ami nearly choked on her coffee. Usagi had a pot with a plant on it tied onto her head.Ami realized that Usagi had been crouched behind a plant, but the top of the plant had been from the one on her head.  
  
"You did Usagi?"   
  
"Mmmhhhmmm. I divided everyone all over the airport and. . .came up with this brilliant disguise!" Ami stared at Usagi, bewildered.   
  
"So...maybe I should just get my mom and James their coffee," Ami said.  
  
"I'll come with you, Ami. Your parents don't know anyoen else is here- no need to make them suspicious," Mamoru said, following her and waving goodbye to Usagi. As they walked out of the cafe, others walked in, all blinking at the srange girl with the plant tied onto her head. Ami spotted a familiar piece of paper in the corner. She scrambled over to pick it up, nearly dropping the coffee's in the process.  
  
"What is it," Mamoru asked.  
  
"Another note." She read it, and Mamoru peered over her head to read it as well.  
  
Your element is sacred. What saved you was your will to live. Stay close to the bride-to-be.   
  
"That's the fourth, if I'm correct Ami. The bride-to-be. Your mother," Mamoru concluded. They both quickened there pace. As soon as they arrived back at the terminal, her mother and James rushed over to grab their coffee's.  
  
"Oh good, coffee!" Her mother exclaimed, taking a long gulp. James laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about your mother honey," James told Aiko. She looked up at him.  
  
"She'll love me!" Ami nearly choked on her coffee as she watched the two. Her mother and James seemed to be the perfect match...  
  
"Aiko! Get your butt over here and give you mother a hug!"   
  
---------  
  
Sorry it's not long, but it's been almost a month since I updated because of school, so I figured I'd give you a little something to read. Please review! 


	15. Airport Mayhem

Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks, and I have to admit I was waiting on your review!  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Thanks for your review!  
  
minimerc: Yup, greg's here too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
pilot06-cosmos: I won't make her grandma a bitch, just old and annoying. About Ami's mom, you'll have to find out!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
------------------  
  
****  
  
Last time-  
  
"Aiko! Get your butt over here and give your mother a hug!"  
  
***  
  
Aiko looked behind her, everyone following her gaze.  
  
"Mother! Damion!" She ran over to hug her mother, then hugged her younger brother, Damion. He gave her a grin, then proceeded to hug Ami, and shake hands with James, Kevin, and Lisa. They re-united for about five minutes, with her grandmother comenting on how big she'd gotten, and how fast she'd grown.   
  
"Shame on you Aiko, I haven't seen my Ami since she was five years old! What have you two done with yourselves all this time!" As expected, her grandmother Aileen proceeded to lecture Aiko. (Aileen, Aiko, Ami....I've really messed this up @:P ) Mamoru stood off to the side like a perfect gentleman, and when Aiko noticed this, she grabbed his arm and dragged him forwards.  
  
"This is a friend of Ami's, he was kind enough to give us a lift here," explained Aiko, and Mamoru bowed.   
  
"Ami! Mamoru! Trouble!" The entire group turned to look, and Aileen frowned at the young woman who ran towards them. Ami kept some loud friends. Lisa, Kevin, James and Aiko instantly recognized the girl as Rei, one of Ami's good friends.  
  
"What's happened honey," asked Aiko. Rei leaned down and placed her hands on her knees to support herself, as she took a deep breath. She had obviously just run from the other side of the airport, from her face.   
  
"I didn't know you were here, Rei," James noted. Ami looked away from him, and met Rei's gaze.  
  
"What's going on," she said in a low voice, nodding towards her family.   
  
"It's-," Rei stopped and stared at the group. She grabbed Ami's arm and pulled her towards her, whispering something in her ear. Ami paled, and looked towards Mamoru, who nodded. He and Rei ran off in the other direction, and Ami turned to face her family.   
  
"Why did Mamoru run off, what's going on Ami," asked Lisa.  
  
"Minako- uh...she's here and she's..., come on." Ami tried answering.  
  
"Ami!"  
  
"Let's not waste any time, baggage claim is right there, let's go," she said quickly, ushering the group over. Her grandmother and uncle each had one suitcase, as they said. Her uncle recognized his black one right away, and they waited for her grandmothers green one. It didn't come, and everything was repeated.   
  
"Mom, are you sure your suitcase was green," Aiko asked.   
  
"Ah, here it is," her uncle Damion lifted a dark blue suitcase off of the rack.  
  
"Mother, that suitcase has passed by us 50 times already! So silly," Aiko said, grabbing it from Damion.   
  
"I still don't see what the big problem was with Rei, honey," Aiko stated, as she heaved her mothers suitcase onto a cart.   
  
"Nothing, you know Rei, always making a big deal out of nothing," Ami said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I have met Rei, but she's a calm girl, and I've never seen her over-react. She's a priestess, isn't she," asked Aiko. Ami avoided answering and led them towards the door. The note said to stick close to the bride to be, but did that mean her mother was in danger? Unless...unless it was a distraction. Maybe the enemy wanted her away from her friends, and not fighting. As they walked, James noticed more and more of Ami's friends, as did everyone but Aileen and Damion.   
  
"Ami, what're the rest of you friends doing here," Aiko asked, suddenly feeling angry that she was so clueless as to what was going on.  
  
They stepped out the door, and Ami ushered a van-like taxi over, smiling at the driver. She let everyone in, but didn't enter herself.   
  
"What are you waiting on, Ami. Get in," her mother commanded.   
  
"Um...I'll catch a ride with Mamoru, there's no room anyways," Ami said, walking away and entering the building.  
  
"Wait, wait a minute, you're coming with us!" Aiko jumped out, and turned to James.   
  
"Will you guys wait a few minutes, please. get to know each other. You're soon to be family," she said, smiling. They all sat in silence for a while, until Lisa spoke up.  
  
"Anyone remember the address we're staying at?" Everyone grew silent.  
  
"I'm sure Aiko will be back here soon," Lisa said positively, "an even if she's not, we'll figure it out!"  
  
"Anyone got any money on them to pay the taxi," asked Kevin. Again, it grew silent.   
  
"Oh, Aiko forgot her purse, and Ami rarely carries one," James said. The driver looked back at them.  
  
"You're all some of Ami's family," he said, almost as a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Ami..yes. How did you know?" Asked James. The guy smiled, and taking a closer look at him, they realized he was no older than 17 or 18.  
  
"Name's Greg, I'm an old friend of Ami's. I'm back in Tokyo and working part-time," he said.   
  
"Good for you," Lisa said, knowing she didn't get a job until she was 23. Greg met their eyes, and James noticed the same type of secretiveness Ami's own eyes held, except for him it was as if he knew something that they didn't, and never would know.   
  
"Now, about payment-" Damion started.  
  
"It's on me, Ami's helped me out a few times as well. As for where you're headed, I've been there a few times before, and I'm sure miss Mizuno will be back soon," he offered. Everyone was silent after this, until Aileen and Lisa smiled.  
  
"Awww....that's so nice! Of course, thankyou!" Greg smiled and leaned back, waiting.   
  
--------------  
  
Ami ran into the doors past the guards, whom had all abandoned their posts. Her friends were spread out all over, and she had yet to find any of them. An explosion sounded next to her, and people ran out of the place, screaming.   
  
Aiko walked in, and couldn't see Ami, until she got a little farther in. An explosion happened near Ami, and instead of screaming and running away, she ran towards it, against the crowd. Aiko followed.  
  
"Ami!" Ami turned to look behind her. Over the speakers, there were people asking that the airport be evacuated. All flights were cancelled, and any flights now arriving at the airport were being redirected to another airport.   
  
"Ami, quickly, let's get out of here,"Aiko said.  
  
Ami shook her head and ran to her mother.  
  
"What're you doing here, I thought I put you on a taxi with Greg," Ami practically shouted. Aiko was taken back. Ami was never angry, and always calm. However, the expression on her face proved otherwise.   
  
"Don't you get mouthie with me, Ami Mizuno..." Aiko began to lecture.  
  
"Mother, be quiet. It's for the best that you get out of here, now," Ami said, trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, you know it's best for you not to be running around city airports at 9:00 A.M, unsupervised! During attacks!" Ami rolled her eyes.   
  
"Come on, let's get you out of here," Ami said, grabbing her mothers hand and leading her towards the door with surprising strength, and Aiko couldn't stop her.   
  
"Ami, watch out," a voice screamed. Aiko's head shot up. It was Minako. Her forhead was bleeding as she ran over. Ami let go of Aiko's hand, and she and Minako stood in front of Aiko.  
  
"Minako! Your head! Let me take a look at it," Aiko said, but Ami put her arm up to stop her, while looking around.  
  
"Ami, what?"  
  
"Shhhhhhh," Ami said slowly, meeting Minako's gaze. The area got very quiet. Someone tried to strike Minako in the forhead a second time, and the two reacted immediately. Minako grabbed the arm of the invisible attacker, and it became clear. It was just an average youma. She flipped it over unto it's back. It layed still. The two backed up. It jumped up again, and as if an invisible voice was calling to it, it dissapeared. Ami took this opportunity to   
  
"Ami, what is going on," her mother said, grabbing her wrist. Ami continued to pull her out the door, not noticing when her communicater slipped off into her mothers hand. Aiko quickly tucked it into her pocket. Greg had just started the van, probably knowing to wait when he saw all of the people run out. She knocked on the window opposite to him, and he opened it.  
  
"My mother's decided to come along, I'm going to find Mamoru and head strait home, since I think Minako needs a ride as well," Ami said, opening the door for her mother to climb in next to Greg. She did so soundlessly.   
  
"I- no Ami, come with us," her mother said, seemingly a bit shocked and at a loss for words.  
  
"I'll be fine, just until I find Mamoru and Minako some help," Ami said.  
  
"But what about all of those...things inside," Aiko said.  
  
"Well, before you entered I saw Sailor Moon, I'm sure they've already taken care of everything inside, you should get home and help grandma Aileen. Look, there's Minako and Mamoru now," Ami said, ushering towards the door. The two waved to everyone. Her mother sighed, seemingly unsure of what was going on.   
  
"Alright, alright." Ami nodded and ran off towards the other two, and they waved as the van dissapeared out of the airport parking lot. Their smiles dissapeared once they were out of view.  
  
"Where's Usagi," Ami asked.   
  
"East part of the airport with Duo, Mamoru and I are headed their now. Rei and Wufei, along with Heero and Makoto are in the back parking lot, also fending off some youma. Trowa, Haruka, and Michiru, along with Quatre and Setsuna are at the terminal G, near where they load passengers. I believe there is an empty plane there, and hopefully they haven't been driven inside that cramped space to fight. You better check that out, too. I don't think anyone of them has transformed, for fear of Noko and Koto watching, or for fear that there are hidden cameras all over the airport. I'm sure you could take all of those out in fifteen minutes once you've found everyone." Minako had gone from ditzy to superior. Ami nodded at her, feeling proud that once it got serious, her friends would too.   
  
They seperated.  
  
---  
  
Short, but I'm afraid I will never get this story finished before break. I was just giving everyone a little something to read because it will have to be on hold for at least a month. After that, I will have finished with my finals and started my second semester classes, so I will have some more free time to write. Happy Holidays! 


	16. Lies, Fighting, and New Powers

Thanks to the two people who reviewed. ONLY TWO!?!?  
  
~Last Time~  
  
"Where's Usagi, where is everyone," Ami asked.  
  
"East part of the airport with Duo. Mamoru and I are headed there now. Rei and Wufei, along with Heero and Makoto are in the back parking lot fending off some youma. Trowa, Haruka, and Michiru, along with Quatre and Setsuna are at terminal G, near where they load passengers last I saw them. Hopefully they can stop the fight from being forced onto a plane, because if they are driven inside it will be too cramped to fight. I don't believe either one of them has transformed, for fear of Noko and Koto watching or for fear of hidden cameras. I'm sure with your mini- computer, you can take those out in about fifteen minutes, without permanently destroying the cameras. Too many expenses. Maybe you can transform in a washroom or something."  
  
"Right," Ami said with a nod, feeling proud that when things got serious, the other senshi did as well.   
  
The three seperated, Minako and Mamoru headed off to find Usagi and Duo, and Ami running off to where Minako had said Quatre and the others were.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 15  
  
___________  
  
Ami ran. And ran...  
  
And ran.  
  
After passing through the now deserted security, Ami reached Terminal A.   
  
Five minutes later, she was at terminal D. After running up the down escalater, still working, she made it to terminal E.   
  
F.  
  
Ami continued.  
  
G. FInally. This airport was huge!  
  
Ami was dissapointed to find that the terminal was empty. Only a few lights had been left on once everyone fled, giving the area an almost spooky appearance. She took an unsure step in one direction, then another.   
  
------------------------  
  
Aiko looked at the watch in her hand. Everyone was making quiet conversation, but soon it grew a bit louder, and any sounds made in the front were drowned out. Greg concentrated on the road, for the most part. It was time. Being able to see the future had its advantages, and that started with what Dr. Mizuno held in her hand. AIko looked at it carefully. Now looking at it closely, it didn't look like a watch. Greg suddenly slammed on the breaks, and the communictor/watch fell on the ground next to Aiko's feet.  
  
"Sorry Everyone," Greg apologized, turning to look at those in the back, "Just some crazy drivers fleeing from the airport cut me off."   
  
"That's alright Greg, we can't complain when we're not paying for the taxi," Lisa said, and everyone in the back laughed. Aiko turned to where she thought she had dropped the strange watch, but it was gone.  
  
Greg smiled smuggly to himself as he tucked the communicater in his hand so that he could give it back to Ami. There was a small picture lying on the ground. Aiko picked it up.  
  
"Um...what's this dear," she asked. There was a woman in the picture with brown hair in a bun and deep brown eyes. She was very beautiful, just the sight of her sunning Aiko. Greg looked over.  
  
"Sorry, I must have dropped it," he said, "this is my girlfriend, Julliana."  
  
---------------  
  
She bumped into the counter in the semi-darkness, and backed up in surprise, nearly stumbling over a seat. Where the terminal loaded, was a small machine Ami nearly hit her head on. It was so small, that with a quick glance you couldn't see it. She turned to look at it more closely. Perhaps a light? Security? A camera? She wasn't sure. And where was everyone? She reached for her communicater to call someone.  
  
Only to find that it was gone.   
  
She sighed in frustration. Nothing was going right. Ami slowly lowered her hand to touch it- and removed it almost instantly, feeling her eyelids droop. She leaned back against the wall and grasped her head, before steadying herself. Smart. Noko and Koto must have installed it. It probably drained energy at the lightest touch. Thousands of people must have bumped into it today with all of the crowds. It took energy, not so much so that anybody keeled over, but enough to tire them and get what they wanted.   
  
She pulled out her mini computer and scaned the area. A virtual map of the terminal appeared. Trying to keep her eyes open despite the energy drain, she studied the map. There were 8 life forms on the plane, three of which were evil, and 5 of which were good.  
  
She would have to transform in the washroom and take out the camera's first. Minicomputer in hand, she ducked into the nearest restroom and transformed, a little difficult because she was so drained, but she managed to transform, unsure of how much energy she'd actually have left to fight with. Pulling out her computer again, she began to type furiously on it. The wiring of the camera's was very simple, but she didn't want to mess with it too much and end up destroying them. She got an idea, and concentrated her Aqua illusion attack on what the computer showed. Every camera in the terminal had it's lens covered in ice. Now any one of the senshi could transform in this terminal, at least. The ones in the parking lot were okay as well, but Usagi, Duo, Mamoru, and Minako would all have to duck into a restroom to transform.   
  
She decided to head to the plane, hoping she wasn't too late now. As she passed the small machine, she couldn't help but stop. Grabbing a stappler off of the counter, she smashed it into the machine. It didn't break. Ami didn't have time to worry about that for now though, and quickly entered the plane. As soon as she entered, she realized that the door from the ramp had been forced open. It was dark inside. Ofcourse it was. This was the extra plane. It was in between two of the main storage buildings, so no light shined on the plane or through it's small windows.  
  
She took an unsure step inside. Something scuttled past her, and when Ami spun around there was nobody there. She began to breath faster, and turned back around- only to come face to face with a smiling youma. She could just barely make out it's evil smile in the dark. It raised it's arm, and before Mercury could react, she blasted into one of the seats on the other side with a scream. She tried to roll off of the two adjoined seats, and screamed when she felt someone there. She took a closer look. Quatre was unconsious on the floor next to the seat. She tried to get off him, fear going through her automatically.   
  
He shifted and groaned, and Ami sighed in relief. It didn't last long however, because a different you towered above her, and grabbed her by the nexk. This youma was a dark blue, and seemed to have something personal against her. It was still so dark however, that Mercury couldn't see what was happening well enough. She kicked and struggled, but the youma didn't let you. It raised it's arm and punched her hard in the face, then through her towards the back. Ami smashed into a food cart and kept rolling until she fell through a curtain into the bussiness class section. Much spacier than coach at least.  
  
Someone grabbed her arm from the bathroom next to the curtain, and Ami jumped. It was Haruka, or more accurately Sailor Uranus. Next to her was Trowa, who looked around quietly. His hand grasped someone else's. Sailor Pluto. She was unconsious, and he sat in front of her, protecting her.   
  
"Where's Neptune," Mercury whispered.  
  
"In the first class area somewhere. I was just headed there. Have you seen Quatre," Uranus asked.  
  
"Yes, he's unconsious lying next to a seat in coach. I'm going back for him," Mercury declared.   
  
"Alright, be careful guys," Uranus warned, jumping out of the bathroom and quickly running through the curtain leading to the first class. Trowa tapped mercury on the shoulder, and Mercury turned to him, still firmly gransping Setsuna's hand.   
  
"Can you check if she's alright? With your computer?" Mercury smiled sympathetically and nodded, double clicking her earing. It came over her eyes, and Trowa watched patiently as she did so.   
  
"I think she'll be alright, she has a slight concussion and a broken leg, but that should heal soon. She'll be up in about an hour. Watch over her, okay?" He nodded.  
  
"Will you two be alright here?"   
  
He nodded again, silent as always, and Ami crawled out cautiously, looking around. When she was sure the coast was clear, she continued, and stopped. There must have beena ayouma in the first class section battling Neptune and Uranus. There wasn't one here. And two had battled her in the coach area. She had sensed three, so it only made sense.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she peaked through the curtain. No noise. No movement. She had to save Quatre though. Reaching over to the wall. She decided to enter that way. Something smashed her head into the wall, and kept her pinned there. She kicked forwards, knocking it away. She needed more light, Ami needed to see. She reached up and switched on the light over the seat she was next to, remembering that it should be there. As soon as she had done so, the youma shrunk away pitifully.   
  
Mercury got an idea.   
  
She jumped, seat over seat, from row to row, turning on each and every light. The two youma's screams of terror filled her ears, and she kept going. Her visor showed her sll of the readings, and how much weaker the youma were. They couldn't stand the light. That's why they were on the dark plane at night. She knew her friends hadn't tried the lights because they had figured they could hide  
  
themselves in the dark from the youma.  
  
She suddenly spun around, jumping into the thin isle, and attacked.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Her aim had to be exact, she couldn't destroy anything on the plane, the food cart was enough. It conected with the youma, and it was automatically disinigrated. Where was the second? A blow to the back of the head answered that question. She fell forwards, into a second row of seats and rolled to the floor. She was disoriented for a moment and when he tried to get up, she was blasted in the back and sent crashing to the floor once again. This youma was obviously okay with the light.  
  
In fact, it seemed to be fighting even better now. Grabbing her by the hair, Ami let out a shriek as it threw her on the seat across the row. She again tried to stand, and only failed. The youma bent down as if grabbing something, and emerged with a sword in his hand. Mercury gasped and backed away, not wanting to be stabbed to death by that hideous youma. It slashed at her, and Ami rolled onto the side, the youma missing and slashing through the seat.  
  
"Hey! Do you intend to pay for this plane," she lectured, jumping out of the way as it tried to slash at her again. She jumped back more and more until she was cornered. Looking around helplessly, she had no means of escape. The youma began to bring the sword down again, and Mercury closed her eyes.  
  
Only to feel nothing. Looking up, she saw that Quatre had a food tray in his hands, holding it up against the sword. He nudged his head towards the floor where another one lay. Mercury grabbed it right away, and when the youma pushed Quatre back and swung again, she threw her tray up in defense. The youma was then caught off guard trying to get through th tray, so Quatre kicked it hard in the face, sending it sprawling backwards.  
  
"Ready Merc," Quatre asked. She nodded, and formed an attack.  
  
"Mercury Ice," Mercury paused, feeling her power suddenly flowing through her veins, "formation!" (tacky, i know. cut me some slack!)  
  
A sphere of ice formed in her hand. It took on the shape of a lilly, a sword, and finally a whirlwind of ice and water before disinigrating the youma.   
  
"Wow, Mercury! That's a new attack, isn't it," Quatre exclaimed. She nodded, suddenly feeling drained. When she attacked like that, she could make the ice anything she wanted. Quatre grabbed her by the shoulder to steady her, and she smiled.  
  
"Thankyou for helping me," she told him, motioning towards the tray, "very smart." And before anyone could enter, she landed a quick kiss on his lips, makiing him snd herself blush. It had been a while since they had had any alone time...  
  
Uranus and Neptune entered, both a little beat up, but that would probably go away by tomorrow. Trowa followed carrying Pluto. Uranus surveyed the area.  
  
"Geez Mercury, this place is a wreck. Were you and the youma wrestling?" Mercury looked around well for the first time. The food cart she had at first been thrown into was knocked over and there was food all over the floor. Some drinks had spilled all over too. Ami noticed that about five seats were torn up, and most of the seats were all tilted back. The curtains were slashed up, and there were some other broken things from when Quatre had earlier been attacked.   
  
"Well then, I suggest we get out of here, and possibly stop by the security areas and remove the tapes showing us doing all of this," She guessed. Everyone laughed and agreed.   
  
Quatre and Mercury helped each other exit the plane, and after she explained that she had dropped her communicater, Uranus called the others to make usre that they wree alright. They were fine, and so they all met outside the airport.  
  
"I don't think Noko and Koto got all the energy they wanted," Venus said.   
  
"Actually, I believe that they did." Mercury proceeded to explain about the small machine she had found by the terminal, and everyone said that they had seen similar things through out the entire airport.  
  
"Well, I couldn't break it," Jupiter said, "but I don't think that we should worry about this now. the airport will be closed for a few days to be fixed up anyways. We can talk to Luna and Artemis and figure out how to get rid of them later." Everyone agreed, since they were all tired.  
  
The pilots exchanged goodbyes with them, saying that they were headed home to rest.  
  
"Just get some sleep and if you have any injuries, have them looked at. Tomorrow night is the pre-wedding party and I want you all to be there," Mercury said. They all nodded.  
  
"Wow, that sounds like a blast. Mind if I bring a date," Duo joked, grabbing Venus's hand. Venus blushed, surprisingly, and smiled. The pilots departed, zapping themselves back to their demensions. Pluto had since woken up, and had bid everyone farewell, hoping to stop by the party tomorrow. She returned to the time gates.   
  
They all detransformed, and Ami resisted passing out until she would be at home. She suddenly remembered who was home. Her grandmother and uncle, and she would be expected to sit with them and help them unpack. At this she groaned. Her grandmother probably wouldn't shutup. Unless- unless her and Anna hit it off, and Goerge and the guys decided to hang out, and Lisa and her mother left to make wedding preperations with Joseph. One could only dream. They managed to pile into the two cars, all of the buses having left.   
  
Ami was dropped off first, and she bid goodbye to everyone, thanking them for following wuith their crazy plan. The memory of Usagi in the cafe there with the pot on her head came to mind, and Ami couldn't help but smile.  
  
-----------------  
  
Noko frowned and looked at Koto.   
  
"She escaped. Our stupid youma did nothing to stop her. What now?"  
  
"There is a wedding party being thrown for Ami's mother tomorrow night. We can crash that."   
  
Noko smiled ta this. "Perfect, brother. Ofcourse, we'll arrive fashionably late."  
  
"Do you think," asked Koto, "that she knows that we know about her identity since that day we tried to take her essence?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think we're in the clear."  
  
------------  
  
Ami opened up the door to her apartment, and slunk inside. The injury on her back was well concealed underneath her shirt, and besides looking extremely tired, she looked almost normal.  
  
  
  
"Ami! Where were you?!?!?" Aiko came to her daughter right away.   
  
"I- I was riding with Mamoru. but so many people had left the airport that there was a lot of traffic."   
  
"We drove through that," Aiko dais, and James walked up next to her, "and we were fine."  
  
"Yes, but there was an accident and they re-directed traffic," Ami lied, moving past her. Aiko sighed. Goerga and Anna sat at the kitchen table with Lisa, Kevin, Damion, and Ailleen. Joseph sat in his mothers lap.  
  
"Ami! Ami's here!" He jumped up and hugged Ami, and she resisted wincing as he did so.   
  
"Yup, I'm back. Grandma Aileen, Uncle Damion. How was the flight?"  
  
"Wonderful Ami. Your mother has told us wonerful things about you. Your grades are straight A's. You attend extra classes after school. A woman caught a ride in our taxi as well, and she claimed to know you. Apparently you worked in an auto shop there last year. You've been busy, I see."  
  
Ami nodded, knowing her grandmother didn't know he half of it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know Ami, I didn't know you helped out at that auto shop. Infact, yesterday I met a woman and man who teach music to children, and apparently they knew you as well and you wrote lyrics for a song they made last year, and got them on their way," Aiko paused to laugh. "Was I in space during the past 3 years?"  
  
"No, just at work." Aiko frowned, and when she turned around to look at Ami, she and Joseph had already dissapeared into the next room to watch cartoons.  
  
"So, Aiko. What time is the pre-wedding party," asked Anna.   
  
"You tell me, you're throwing it, remember?"  
  
Anna laughed and nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, ofcourse."  
  
"It's starts at 6:00 mom. Kevin and I have already done everything for it. Just be ready by 5:30 tomorrow so that we can go to the Rec center and set it up. It's not too fancy, a skirt is nice, and dress pants for you guys," Lisa said.  
  
"That sounds like fun," commented Damion, and he, Goerge, James, and Kevin got into a conversationg, the woman getting into one of their own.  
  
---  
  
What Ami wanted came true, and the entire family went out to dinner.  
  
"I can't go Mom, I'm sick," Ami said. Her mother sighed and eventually gave in.  
  
"You do look extremely tired."  
  
And she was. She hadn't been able to sleep because everyone would have thought it strange that she was asleep in the middle of the day. After everyone had gone, Ami alept for about two hours. She was up about five minutes before they were back, feeling slightly better.  
  
She knew tomorrow would probably be a long day, as would Saturday. She might as well rest now. So she went back to sleep and slept on through the night without problems, wanting to be fully re-energized.  
  
-------------  
  
Good? Bad? I haven't written in a while, so it's hard to get back into the story :) I'm trying! 


	17. Uninvited Guests

ShadoWalker: Yay! I was so pleased with your reviews that it actually encouraged me to write, despite the fact that I blew off a bunch of school work :) I wish it were summer!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks, I'm actually trying ot come up with some creative stuff or the party as well* I don't want to keep repeating the same battle scenes and scenario's ^_^  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Lol, a loyal reviewer as always, and always honest* If there's something you believe i can improve on in a chapter, please let me know in detail (likes, dislikes, bores). Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We're at 90 reviews now, let's get 100, please?!?!?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time-  
  
She knew tomorrow would probably be a long day, as would Saturday. She might as well rest now. So she went back to sleep and slept on through the night without problems, wanting to be fully re-energized.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
-----------------  
  
To bad that didn't happen. Infact, Ami only slept until about 3:00 a.m. Greg threw a stone at her window, when Ami opened it he tossed her her communicater. Turning away to leave, she called after him.   
  
"Hey Greg! My mothers having a pre-wedding party tomorrow! Come, and bring a friend if you want. It's the least I can do," she called. He nodded.  
  
"Where and what time?"  
  
"7:00, the rec center!"   
  
Half an hour later, she received a call from Makoto on her communicater...  
  
A ringing sound met Ami's ears, her communicater changed to a ring tone since she didn't want anyone to be suspicious.   
  
"Ugh, Ami...get the phone. I'm tired," groaned Lisa from next to her. "Right."  
  
Ami grabbed her communicater and the phone from her bedside stand at the same time, answering.   
  
"Hey, Makoto? The line's not coming clear, uh- let me call you." She hung up quickly, afraid that Lisa would here Makoto's voice. Picking up the phone, she dialed her number.   
  
"Mmmhmmm. Oh, I see...... Why?........ Oh, that's too bad.....Yes... Alright....yes yes, I understand...Bye."   
  
"What was it," asked lisa.   
  
"Nothing important, she couldn't sleep. Silly Makoto."   
  
"Oh, ok. Goodnight," Lisa said with a yawn, falling back to sleep almost instantly. To be sure, Ami waited a few minutes before climbing out of bed. Makoto had called to tell her that they had figured out how to disconnect the machines draining energy at the airport. Rei had asked the sacred fire, since Ami's computer hadn't been able to find a way. So she, Makoto, Rei, and Minako were heading over there now.   
  
They couldn't reach the outers, and decided that it wasn't that big of a job for them. Usagi had tried to sneak out at around 2:00 a.m, and had been caught and punished severely, since her parents thought she was sneaking out to see Mamoru. They were only letting her and Rini out to the party tomorrow, simply because the entire Tskino family was invited, not just Rini and Usagi.  
  
She slipped into a pair of dark jeans, needing warmth on the cool summer night, and a t-shirt with a sweater on top. Cracking open her door, she couldn't find any movement around the house. checking to make sure she wore her healing ring and communicater, along with her henshin wand safely tucked away, she slipped out, gently closing the door behind her, Lisa's soft breaths calming. She passed by her mothers room, all silent, and the men's rooms, also silent. But by the time Ami reached the living room she knew she wasn't alone. She looked around, unsure in the dark who was there. Her breaths quickened....  
  
"Ami."   
  
She jumped, realizing it was James. He held a glass of water in his hand.   
  
"What're you doing up? Why are you dressed?"  
  
Ami frowned.   
  
"I.. uh..."  
  
"You were sneaking out."  
  
"James, please..."  
  
"Listen Ami. I really have grown to like you in the past two weeks. I love your mother, and I want you and I to be friends. I want you safe. Now please, go back into your room and get some rest."  
  
Ami nodded and said goodnight, heading back to her room. James knew Ami was not one to give up so quickly, and wasn't surprised when she hopped into bed, clothes and shoes on. He pretended to walk off, and after 5 minutes Ami got up, looked at her watch, and arranged her pillows to form the shape of a body under her covers. James stood outside the door, cracked open slightly. Ami pulled open the window and looked around suspiciously. Her eyes traveled over to the door, which James stood behind, watching.   
  
He was interested to see what she would do next. James had known Ami had been sneaking around for the past week, much more than the first week he had met her. Where did she go all the time? Why were her friends so strangely important that Ami would run off so much? Why would they be at the airport? Why was Aiko's car suddenly not running earlier, when he had seen the smudge of oil on her arm? Aiko had mentioned that Ami knew about cars because she had worked with that woman in the auto repair place. He knew Ami was very intelligent.   
  
James knew that Ami was too pure and good of a person to be sneaking out for anything shameful or bad. She must have a reason. Aiko had spoken to him earlier that she was worried, and she had a lot of pressure on her with the wedding and the family at home. She had noticed many strange things about Ami's behaviour. She said Ami's friends were all new to her. And why was Ami always extremely tired after being with her friends? There were so many questions left unanswered. James felt protective of Ami now, and he liked her friends. All of them, even Quatre whom he noted to himself had better behave himself. But there was something else. Something big they were all missing. But what?  
  
Ami reached the door and pushed it open, James quickly slipping into his room. She frowned and looked around, her eyes scanning the entire area. They rested on James' room, darkened and silent. After a minute she sighed and turned away, closing her room door behind her.   
  
James cracked open Ami's room door, and saw Lisa sleeping with one arm lying over the side of the bed, snoring loudly. His eyes traveled over to Ami's bed, where the pillow arrangement still lay. The window was closed. Was Ami gone? He walked over to the window and accidently nudged the bed. Ami sat up. It wasn't a pillow arrangement, it was her. Had she changed her mind?  
  
"What is it James? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Um...no. Just checking to make sure you had your window closed. It's a drafty night." He bid her goodnight and left the room. He couldn't prove anything, and he certainly couldn't stay up all night watching. They all had to have energy for tomorrow. Ami knew that.  
  
----  
  
Once James was gone for sure and not just hiding and playing his spy game (as Ami had known), she once again opened her window and climbed out. Standing on the ledge of the window underneath Ami closed her own window then jumped down, landing in a crouching position. She took off. Arriving at the temple she found that Mamoru was there was their ride. So it was only her, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, and Rei.   
  
It didn't take too long, actually. Not too long at all. They arrived at the airport, and Ami was told that removing it was simple. In Rei's vision, it showed that it would haveto be she who removed it. Her task was to freeze it and then for the rest to destroy it. In a matter of two hours, they were finally finished. And tired. After a twenty minute drive home, Ami cracked open the door to her family room. Seeing no one was there, she snuck in. Changing into her PJ's, she climbed back into bed and slept for about 1 hour and a half. That was when, at 7:00, she awoke to Joseph sitting on her bed tugging at her hair and giggling. She smiled at him, but felt so broken it didn't last. He jumped up and went to wake his mother, who kissed him and tickled him. She heard laughter, and turned to watch Lisa jump up, clearly refreshed, and scoop up Joseph headed to the kitchen.   
  
Ami groaned and attempted to get out of bed. Just 48 more hours until this whole mess with the wedding was over. But how long until the enemy was defeated? She managed to get up and wash up, heading to the kitchen in her PJ's to prove a point to james. When she walked in, her mother smiled.  
  
"Good morning honey! Didn't sleep well?" Ami shook her head, and her mother flipped a pancake and walked over to feel her forehead.   
  
"Well, you don't have a temperature. Maybe you should go sleep for another hour, 'till around 8:00?"  
  
"I- I can't. I promiced to meet the girls at the temple," Ami said, remembering that they had a scout meeting.   
  
"Oh, again? What is it with the temple Ami? It's like your second home, only you're there more than here," Aiko pointed out. Ami bit her lip but said nothing.  
  
"Well, how long will you be there?" Aiko said again.  
  
"Um...a- a few hours or so. Are you guys going strait to the hall?"   
  
"Well, Anna, Goerge, Lisa, and Kevin, your uncle Damion, and your grandma are all headed there at 10:00 to start setting up and preparing the food. James and I are taking care of last minute wedding preparations and going out to lunch. Since we're the guests of honor, we'll be arriving at 6:30 once everyone is there. You Ami will be in charge of greeting guests, family and friends. Make them feel welcome. They can sit wherever, it's not very fancy. A skirt and nice shirt are acceptable for you to wear. I set out some acceptable outfits for you on your dresser." Aiko told her as she flipped some more pancakes. Ami blinked, at her mothers strange motherly behaviour. Nearly two weeks and she still wasn't used to it.  
  
"I...ok. Wait, wait about Joseph,"Ami said, suddenly remembeing the cute little boy. Everyone looked at each other before speaking.   
  
"That's where you come in my dear," Lisa said, giving her a scary smile.   
  
'Uh oh,' thought Ami.  
  
"Jospeh will be under foot at the recreation center, and he certainly can't go with your mother and James so....he'll just have to go with you. You don't mind, do you Ames," Kevin asked. Ami shook her head no. What could she say? 'I can't take Joseph because we are discussing some very secret and important matters?' That wouldn't go too well.   
  
"No, ofcourse I don't. My friends love Joseph, they'll be happy I brought him," Ami said. After all, Joseph had been agreeable the last time she and Quatre had watched him.   
  
"Alright, you and Joseph eat, then get dressed and be on your way," Aiko said.  
  
"Get dressed as in, the clothes for the party," Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, you two should be over there by 4:00 to finish set up, and should already be dressed and ready by then. Ok?" Ami nodded. She and Joseph ate, then got dressed. Ami was wearing a black skirt that was slightly ruffled at the end and went from above the knee diagonally to just underneath it. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with a rounded collar. The shirt had a one black strip across the stomach area, making it match perfectly. She wore black sandals with a heel, that criscrossed over her toes. On her hand she wore her heeling ring, on her neck a simple necklace that added elegance, and onher wrist, her communicator.   
  
Joseph emerged from his room wearing a pair of beige corduroys and a nice button up light red shirt, obviosly one of Lisa's picks. He was clean and ready to go, Ami knoiwng Lisa probably spent forever trying to achieve that for the messy little boy.   
  
"Alright, would you like me to drop you off at the temple," asked James. Ami looked outside.  
  
"No, James. It's a beautiful summer day, and the temple's not that far. We can wak, right Joeseph?" Ami asked, turning to the boy.  
  
"Right," he said excitedly, looking out the window with a glee.  
  
She and Joseph left, Ami grabbing her black purse, which contained her henshin wand, and closing the door behind them. Despite how tired Ami was, the glorious summer day made it too hard to resist its charm, and Ami found herself smiling as she held Joseph's hand and walked down the street, a very light summer breeze blowing through her hair.   
  
"How much longer Ami," Joseph asked after about 15 minutes.  
  
"Only five minutes, besides, aren't you enjoying the walk," Ami asked.   
  
"Sure I am, just wondering," Joseph replied, bending down to grab a flower in the grass as they passed through the park. Ami smiled and continued, pausing again when he grabbed another.   
  
"Joseph, we'll never get there at this rate," Ami said with a laugh. They finally made it to the temple, and after climbing up the steps (Ami carrying Joseph up the steps while trying to stay poised in a heel and skirt), Ami spotted everyone inside with the sliding doors open for some air. Even the pilots were there.  
  
"Hey, it's Usagi and uh...everyone else," Joseph exclaimed, running into the room. Everyone looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, you two are already dressed, how come," Usagi asked.  
  
"We're headed strait to the rec center after this, so we have to be dressed now," explained Ami, grabbing Joseph before he could touch the hot tea Rei had set down.   
  
"You look nice Ami," Quatre said, She thanked him and turned away before she could blush.   
  
"Hey Ami, your cheeks are pink," Jospeh pointed out from her lap.   
  
"Um...why don't you, Rini, and Hotaru go play in the yard. It's very nice," Ami suggested right away. Joseph shrugged, "ok."  
  
"And don't get dirty, your mother will kill me," Ami called fater them as she closed the sliding door. She turned to face everyone. Usagi had her purse out on the table, staring at something.  
  
"Ami, what's this," she asked, pointing to a small peice of paper on her purse. Ami paused.   
  
That hadn't been there before....  
  
"No time to write riddles and rhymes. Your time is here, be ready. Your past will come back to haunt you," Usagi read aloud. Everyone grew quiet as they thought.  
  
"Ami, what did all the other notes say," Haruka asked.  
  
"Here." Ami laid each one out on the table.  
  
-Those you trust can lead you wrong, and those you don't can be your salvation.Trust those you trust, trust those you don't. Think twice before giving an answer.-  
  
-Survival depends on keeping love alive-  
  
-Use your element or die of it-  
  
-Your element is sacred. What saved you was your will to live. Stay close to the bride to be-  
  
And the last one-  
  
-No time to write riddles and rhymes. Your time is here, be ready. The past will come back to haunt you-  
  
"Who could have sent you these?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Every time you get a note, we think we've had the whole ordeal figured out, then you get another," Mako said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to make of them. The first note on trust I received after we ate at the burger place. It sounded like either a warning or a fortune. The second, seems very sweet, but still makes me curious. I received it when we were fighting that day I was watching Joseph, at least that's what I think because a note came on an arrow I thought was from an enemy. It was too soiled by blood to read though, but when I got to the apartment this one was hooked on Joe's teddy bear. The third, gave a hint about what Noko and Koto had planned. The 4th I received at the airport, and I stuck with Mom, but soon realized it was only a distraction. The last I have no idea about," Ami explained.  
  
"I don't understand Ami. Half these notes help, while the other half hurt you. How do we know what's what? It could all be a trick," pointed out Rei. Haruka agreed, and everyone else sighed.  
  
"Boy, this world is filled with one confusing thing after another," Duo commented.   
  
"You're telling me," Minako replied.  
  
"We're getting no where like this," commented Wufei.   
  
Heero grunted and Trowa nodded.   
  
"Well, we can try. I mean, we now know to watch for Noko and Koto," Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Usako. This last note is a big help," Mamoru said.   
  
"Let's just take this as a blessing and try to watch out tonight, instead of think negatively," suggested Quatre.   
  
Everyone agreed. They talked for a another few hours, the sounds of Rini, Hotaru, and Joseph laughing in the background calming.  
  
------------  
  
"Koto, what're you doing," asked Noko, spotting his brother looking in the mirror.  
  
"Just, changing my appearance a little," Koto told him, turning his hair blue, pink, red, and then settling on forest greem. His dead black eyes became a shade of maroon, looking very alive now, and he looked much younger.  
  
"Something about the way you look now looks quite familiar," Noko said. He shrugged it off.  
  
"I might as well do the same. No need for the brat to recognize us," he said, talking about Ami.   
  
"Right, go ahead," Koto said. Noko nodded. He raised his hand and snapped. His hair became blond in a messy kind of look, and his eyes became brown. He also looked much younger.   
  
"Nice, now let's go. The party's about to start," Koto said.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I thought you wanted to be 'fashionably late'," Noko mimmicked as they opened up a portal.   
  
----------------  
  
Ami and Joseph left for the hall. Everyone was going to get dressed and rest, and then be there in a couple of hours. They walked quietly, Ami's thoughts now all centered on the notes and the enemy. She sighed noticeably as she and Joseph walked hand in hand down the side walk. Joseph stopped, turning to face her.   
  
"Ami? What's wrong?" She mustered up a smile and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing Joe, I'm just a little tired," she said, as they walked. Joseph shrugged and grabbed a stick as they walked, running it threw the fence. Ami shook her head and tried to ignore his childish antics as they approached the recreation center. Lisa, Anna, Kevin, Goerge, Aileen, and her uncle Damion were rshing around doing last minute preparations. Ami had clearly taken her time walking back, since it was 5:00. Time flew by. At 6:00, people began to arrive.  
  
The first there were some of Aiko's relative's.  
  
"Hello," Ami greeted at the door.  
  
"Oh! Ami dear! You look wonderful! Look how you've grown!" Ami was bombarded with kisses and hugs. She tried to regain her posture.  
  
"Mom and James will be here at 6:30. Until then sit anywhere you'de like and enjoy yourselves," she said politely. Ami went through the entire scenario agin at least 15 times until 6:20. Two handsome young men arrived, looking about Ami's age.  
  
"Hello, beautiful. We're here for the groom. Where should we sit," one asked her. The other one gave hera crooked smile. Ami frowned slightly.   
  
"Well...anywhere. It's very casual." After that, the tskino's arrived, greeting her warmly. Usagi stayed with her and stood by her, her friends arriving shortly after. They were all dressed nicely, skirts and tanktops or t-shirts with sandals. Mamoru arrived next, followed by the pilots, all dressed politely as well in dressier shirts and pants.   
  
Everyone was seated at tables. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, & Usagi sat together with Heero, Mamoru, Duo, Quatre, & Wufei. On the table right next to them sat Trowa, Setsuna (surprising that she had come), Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Rini. Ami was surprised that Greg hadn't shown up, yet at least.  
  
Her mother and James arrived after that, and cheering and clapping ensued.  
  
Everyone congratulated them and laughed and talked with one another.   
  
Pasta, and salad was placed on the tables and deserts were placed on a table on the wall, giving everyone a casual feeling to eat and dance.   
  
After Ami and everyone at the table ate, she reached over to collect some plates. The music had started, and most everyone but their two tables began dancing. Aiko, James, and the main family that had been living at Ami's apartment stayed at their tables, chatting. The door swung open, catching her eye. She stopped, staring a bit before standing straiter, her hands resting on the table.  
  
"Ami, what's wrong," Quatre asked, standing up and looking at her face. He followed her gaze. At the door stood Greg. Quatre shrugged. Big deal. Greg was nice, he had met him at the arcade once before. Also, he had met him at his mansion when he was being controlled that day, but that was a very different story. Someone else caught his eye, steping out from behind Greg gaze directed at Ami.   
  
Julliana in the flesh. Ami tried to control an angry look from crossing her face. True, in the end Julliana had healed her of the poison she put in her and Ami had forgiven her. But seeing her in public like normal stirred up every awful feeling she felt towards her. And Quatre was apsolutely no better, never having forgiven Julliana for both hurting Ami and taking advantage of his trust. Soon enough, everyone at the two tables had seen the pair. The gundam pilots, Ami, and Quatre were the only one's whom recognized her, having been the only ones to see her. Ami sat down, trying ot control her anger so that she could muster up a hello.  
  
"Is that..." Minako trailed off. Before anyone responded, Quatre stormed off towards the pair who looked as if they'de been caught in headlights. Aiko and James recognized Greg, and Aiko recognized Julliana from the picture Greg had shown her in the taxi. Aiko smiled at them in greeting, and was bout to turn away when she saw Quatre. He stormed off towards the pair, looking angry. Ami sprang to her feet after him, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Quatre, you know you're a calm person. Please try to control your anger," Ami pleaded quietly, although Quatre looked at her breifly before continuing. He approached Greg angilly.  
  
"What is she doing here," he said angrilly, grabbing hold of Greg's shirt and smashing him into the wall opposite of where people danced, so no one on the dance floor noticed, but Ami's family all did.  
  
"Quatre, No!" Ami grabbed his arm trying to stop him.  
  
"I want answers," he said.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that, I foresaw it. But we had to come. Things must be worked out if we are to continue withour lives peacefully-" Greg was interrupted.   
  
"Peacefully! With her!" Ami knew Quatre dared not lay a hand on Julliana for fear of everyone around them. By now, Wufei, Trowa, heero, Duo, Mamoru, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were up. Rini and Hotaru were instructed to stay at the table. Haruka made Quatre let go of Greg, and they separated him from Julliana and Greg. However, Quatre, calmest of the pilots, was the least of their worries. Heero stepped forewards, ready to pull out his gun in front of everyone, his eyes flashing. The others looked the same. Ami knew. They didn't know exactly what happened. They didn't know Julliana was better now.  
  
"Look, you 5," Ami said, ushering to the pilots, "Don't do anything, don't lose your tempers." However, Ami herself grew angrier and angrier by the moment as she looked at Julliana. She actually looked surprised that Quatre had attacked Greg.  
  
"Geez, I thought that you were nice, Quatre," Julliana said, before covering her mouth and realizing her mistake.   
  
"Nice! NICE," Wufei shouted, unheard by most over the music. Yet again, Ami's family looked up. Ami knew they were REALLY trying to restrain themselves.  
  
"How many people did you hurt? Kill, Julliana? How many before you were satisfied," growled Heero.  
  
"I should ask you all the same thing, pilot," Julliana shot back, "I'm trying to start over, as are you. Leave me be," Julliana responded. That was when all hell broke loose. Ami acted very unlike herself, making a made grab for Julliana, angered that she would bring up the Eve wars, whom stepped back.   
  
"Wow, Ami. Greg this wasn't a good idea. They'll never accept us," Julliana said.  
  
"Accept what? You're an evil hag," Duo said.  
  
"Is there a problem here," Aiko said, she and James stepping up to the group. Ami looked over at them, regaining composure.  
  
"None what so ever. Just greeting Greg and..."  
  
"Julliana, right? Greg showed me your picture while we rode in the taxi. Nice to meet you," Aiko said, extending her hand to shake it. Julliana reached to shake it...  
  
Ami held her breath, and Wufei, unable to take it anymore, smacked Julliana's hand down.   
  
"Oh..um-" at everyone's shocked expressions, Ami changed the subject. "Mother, is that Mrs. Barnsfeld waving to you from the other side of the room? I think she wants to congratulate you," Ami said.  
  
As she spoke, Duo grabbed a pen off the table next to him and threw it aiming at the woman Ami was ushering to. The woman turned around the same time Aiko did, and she waved them over. James looked back at the teens unsurely as he and Aiko made their way over to her, trying not to be rude and ignore her.   
  
"Let's go talk in another room, we're making a scene," Ami said. Everyone nodded.  
  
They walked into the room across the hall, a much smaller room with two tables and double doors on both ends.  
  
"Now look, not everyone understands what happened, but before we get very angry at each other, we should try and talk things out," Ami said. Everyone paid what she said no mind, errupting in arguement.  
  
"You're a sick snake! You hurt a lot of people at the mansion," Duo accused, pointing at Julliana.  
  
"YEAH"! Everyone chorused in. Soon enough their were so many insults being shot back and forth that it caught Aiko & James' attentiom from across the hall. They left everyone at the party to dance and enjoy themselves, and approached the door, looking inside, since it was cracked open.  
  
Julliana got really angry. "If no one here is going to accept me, I might as well not have come here to Tokyo!"   
  
"Maybe so," Wufei said, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre nodding.   
  
Wufei suddenly stopped argueing, causing everyone to turn and look at him. He placed a hand on his chest and a look of pain crossed his face.  
  
Aiko was about to run inside and help Wufei when James grabbed her arm.   
  
"Wait, let's just see what they do first," he said.   
  
"James, don't be ridiculous. You and I both know that boy is having a heart attack," she whispered, about to go in again. He stopped her.  
  
"Yes, you and I know that. But for some reason, the way they are reacting makes me think that it's not natural. No one's even ran to get one of us yet. I'd like to see what they do," he said.  
  
"James...you suspect something, don't you? I'll wait another minute to see. If anything happens to that boy, it's on your head."  
  
"Of course, if it gets more serious, we'll go. Please, trust me on this," James answered. Aiko sighed and nodded. James turned his attention back to the scene. Something about it definately wasn't right.   
  
"Again, Julliana! Just like in the shopping mall that day! You never cease to hurt us," accused Quatre.   
  
"I- I...but," Julliana began. Ami and Rei ran over to Wufei, and Ami did what she had done in the other demension last time this happened. She loosened the top few buttons on his dress shirt, allowing him more access to breath. Rei held his arm to steady him.  
  
Heero pulled out a pocket knife, ready to kill Julliana.  
  
"Stop it!" He approached her, and Greg stepped in front of her.  
  
"Heero, wait," he said pleadingly. Heero ignored him, and shoved Greg aside. He landed on his side hard.   
  
"HEERO," Ami shouted, Makoto chorusing. Ami jumped up and stood in front of Julliana.  
  
"It's not her Heero, get control of yourself," she said, shoving him backwards. He was unaffected, but stepped back.  
  
"Ami, when she dies, we'll be rid of all of her evil. You know what she's done. How many lives she's cost. She's not a new person. She's the same evil witch she was 2 weeks ago. Two weeks isn't long enough to go from evil to good," he told her.  
  
"It's not her Heero. I don't know Julliana, but if Ami says it's not her then it's not," Makoto spoke up, stepping next to her friend.   
  
Aiko was about to run inside with James, unable to stand it any longer once she saw Heero pull out the knife.  
  
Heero took another step forwards, and Ami, he, and Makoto fought over the knife. Everyone gasped, trying to separate the group. Makoto saw this was going no where.  
  
"Sorry Heero," she said, before swinging her fist back and punching him in the stomach. Heero was momentarilly hurt, since Makoto was very strong, and loosened his grip. Ami grabbed it but it slipped, and she and Duo both ended up diving for the knife.  
  
They heard laughter from behind them.  
  
"This is better then we expected, Noko. We've got them fighting each other," laughed Koto. Aiko stopped in the doorway, and she and James looked on curiously.  
  
"Stop it," Rei told them.  
  
"Yes, stop whatever you're doing to him," Ami pleaded. Koto laughed.  
  
"Yes...I suppose it will be more fun to torture him before he dies. With everyone else here," Noko said, snapping his fingers. Instantly, the color returned to Wufei's face and he breathed deeply, still clutching his chest. Rei crouched down next to him, a worried look covering his face.   
  
"I'm fine Rei," he said, pulling free of her grasp. She smiled. He hadn't called her onna, at least.  
  
"Who are those men, James?" Aiko was getting scared and more confused.  
  
"Shhh, don't move," James whispered, intent on seeing what would happen next. Aiko bit her lip, feeling awful for not helping her little girl.  
  
"Leave everyone alone. Your fight is with us," Ami said.  
  
"Strong words, you'll be remembered, I'm sure, Mercury," Koto said.  
  
"Mercury? What does he mean James," Aiko whispered fiercely.  
  
"So you knew," Ami responded.  
  
"Of course I knew. Since that day we fought, all together, we knew."  
  
"Alright, then there's no point on waiting to transform," Usagi, said, throwing her hand into the air and shouting out her transformation. Everyone followed. Aiko gasped, as well as James. But he was a little less surprised. 'So that's what's been going on.'  
  
After the senshi transformed, as well as Mamoru, Heero pulled out his gun, Quatre grabbed the long forgotten pocket knife, Wufie got his Katana, and the other guys got read for hand to hand combat.   
  
"Oh, so you're putting up a fight. Alright then. Let's go," Noko said. He snapped his fingers, and three youma appeared. Right away, Venus kicked one, then Mercury swung her leg arund and knocked it to the ground. Uranus and Neptune double teamed on the other, punching him from two sides. The last one, Jupiter, and Pluto knocked out instantly.  
  
"Damn, you japanese girls can kick ass," Duo exclaimed.  
  
"WAIT!" Everyone turned to look at Ami.   
  
"There are too many people here to fight. If we have to fight, let's take it outisde," she said.   
  
"Ami, No!" Her mother screamed from the doorway. Ami turned to look, a look of shock registering on her face.  
  
"Mom...James. No." Aiko was so scared she couldn't even move. Julliana sat on the ground next to Greg, tears wetting the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry," she told Mercury. She felt terrible.  
  
"I'll assume you lost all of your powers after I healed you," she told her. Julliana nodded.   
  
"Alright then, let's get the two of you to safety," she responded. She saw her mother once again, standing with James, shaking.  
  
The two walked over with Greg.  
  
"Hey, are we going to fight or should I just kill you now," Noko called.   
  
Ami double clicked her earing, her visor appearing over here eyes. Aiko and James jumped.  
  
Alright Julliana, you and Greg can either find a quiet room to fight or go back to the party with my mom and James." Aiko wanted to say something to Ami, to scream at her, to tell her that she was wasting and throwing her life away, that she wasn't a fighter. But she couldn't. She was for once at a loss for words.   
  
"Alright, Ami you be careful," James warned sternly. Aiko looked at him, slightly shocked.   
  
"No! Don't agree with her! Mizuno Ami, you get your butt back in the hall and you bad people go home!" Everyone's mouths dropped open. A low rumble began from Noko's throught, and everyone looked up. Soon he and Koto were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.  
  
"How did you guys get in here anyways," Ami asked. They snapped their fingers, and became the handsome young men Ami had earlier let into the hall.   
  
"Damn, shape shifters," Mars said.   
  
"Mom, just go. The party needs you guys. BOTH Of you," Ami reasoned. Aiko was forced out by James, who knew that Ami could handle herself much better than he and Aiko could eachother, and that the enemy probably wouldn't tolerate another word from Aiko. They took off with Greg and Julliana. The group then went outside, prepared to fight.  
  
---------  
  
Sorry for the long wait. anyways, here's the update! Please review and comment specifically on things if possible! If there are any typos, please forgive me ^_^ I had SO MUCH school work that this took me over a month to finish, and I only had a couple of minutes a day to write* 


	18. Worry and Bathroom Gossip

MercuryDestiny: Thanks, and that's alright! Just review this chapter!  
  
Tenshi-Kaikou: Thanks, I hope I don't dissapoint with this chapter!  
  
DevilWench: I love your story! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter's good!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
-----------------------  
  
Outside there were lots of trees, lots of grass, and a lovey little fountain in the very back. As soon as they exited, Noko and Koto took advantage of the dark, and slipped away.  
  
"Now where did they go," Neptune asked. There question was answered when they heard a shout, followed by the sound of someone slumping to the ground and groaning.  
  
"Trowa," Mercury heard Pluto say gently as she crouched by him. He attempted to stand,and she grabbed his arm to steady him. Realization washed over Mercury's face.   
  
"Get away from the trees!" But it was too late then. Mars screamed as she and Wufei were attacked next, then tied to the big oak she had been standing next to in the blink of an eye. It was some sort of vine. Venus reached out to untie them, and gasped as she was pulled in too.   
  
"We will need no interferance tonight," Noko said. The trees all got vines which grabbed whoever was closest to them. Mercury and Quatre lept from the area of trees, far away enough so that they wouldn't be harmed.   
  
Duo tried to untie Venus, and ended up tied to her, which he didn't exactly mind. He was tied facing her chest, and he kept looking down until she kneed him Heero, Jupiter, Pluto, and Trowa tried to escape as Mercury and Quatre did. A vine grabbed Pluto by the ankle, and when Jupiter paused to untie her, the group was caught. Uranus and Neptune made it out of the area next to Quatre and Mercury. Tux. mask and Sailor Moon followed Neptune and Uranus.  
  
The six backed up as much as possible before taking off, with the intentions of coming back to release their friends once coming up with a plan, and Noko and Koto secretly at their heels.  
  
-----------------------  
  
As soon as Aiko and James returned to the hall, Julliana and Greg went to explain to Rini and Hotaru quietly what was happening. The two had the most faith in everyone, and calmed Greg and Julliana down by assuring them that everyone would be back in one hour perfectly fine. It only helped Greg's nerves a little bit though.   
  
Aiko sat down at the table numbly, and James sat next to her, gripping her hand. Aiko was worried, he knew, but James believed that Ami would come back perfectly fine. He had seen her leap onto the shore from the dock. He had seen her fight with her friends several times. He knew she was intelligent. Now that he knew she was Sailor Mercury, he was almost relieved. Relieved that she hadn't been sneaking out for no reason, and relieved that he knew at least she could protect herself. He was a little worried too, ofcourse, but convinced himself that Ami would be fine.  
  
"What happened," asked Anna, "everyone seemed just fine a bit ago? Why did Quatre do that to that boy over there?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre's a very nice boy, it was the last I expected of him," Lisa agreed, nodding her head.   
  
"Just a personal dispute, and they all worked it out," James said quickly.   
  
"I suppose. All of them were shouting, they looked angry at the girl," Kevin pointed out. Damion, Aileen, and Goerge nodded.   
  
"And where'd they all go," asked Lisa. Joseph shrugged, bored.  
  
"Say Joseph, why don't you go ask those two girls to dance," Goeage said with a devilish smile, talking about Rini and Hotaru, whom had already convinced Julliana and Greg to dance, and were getting up as well knowing that they could do nothing about the current situation outside.   
  
Joseph blushed.  
  
"Grandpa...."  
  
"Come on now son, don't be afraid of girls,' his gramps said, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the two.  
  
"Hello ladies, you two look cute tonight. This is Joseph, and he commented to em on how pretty you both are earlier. Why don't the three of you go dance," Goerge told them, winking at Joe, who blushed more. Rini giggled.   
  
"Alright, come on Joe." Hotaru nodded. They two took his hands and they strarted doing a childish dance which involved spinning around and lots of laughter.   
  
Aiko felt too worried to do much, at least not until she saw Ami back in the room safe and sound.  
  
------------------  
  
Mercury, Quatre, Neptune, Uranus, Moon, and Mamoru reached a clearing, only to be surrounded by several youma. Now the fighting began.  
  
"World shaking," Uranus screamed, taking ot about 10 of them, only to have them double.   
  
"This won't work, we've gotta find Noko and Koto to get rid of these youma," Mamoru pointed out.  
  
The youma all attacked at once, and despite the fact that they doubled, the six couldn't be sitting ducks. So until they found Noko and Koto, they would have to fight back.   
  
The youma, instead of just firing attacks, charged at them. Mercury knew why. The youma were always losing because attacks were fired at them from a distance without hand to hand combat, usually. If the large amouunt attacked all at once, attacking from a close distance at the scouts, then they would have a better chance of winning. The readings flared off the charts. Noko and Koto had been waiting on these youma, they were very powerful.   
  
Soon, it was like a battle field as Quatre remembered them. Except, he wasn't in his gundam. They had too avoid being killed by slashing at the youma or quickly getting rid of them with anything they had, nails included for Mercury who was not used to a battle of this type. Ofcourse, they always came back as two, but the sailor scouts couldn't use their powers so quickly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Aiko couldn't stand it anymore. She was gripping James' hand so tight that it hurt him, and her knuckles were turning white. She had to go help Ami.  
  
She stood.  
  
"Uh...where are you going honey? To get some desert, I hope," he added as an afterthought, smiling a little nervously.  
  
"Bathroom break sweetie," she said, giving him a crooked smile and exiting the hall.  
  
"Lisa, I think you have to go to the bathroom too," James said, hoping his sister would help out.  
  
"No actually, I-" Lisa was cut off. "Oww! James, why'd you kick me?"  
  
"Kick you?" He gave a nervous laugh, "don't be silly Lisa. But I do think that Aiko needs your help in the restroom," he said, putting on one of his charming smiles. Lisa rolled her eyes and headed after Aiko. For some reason, her brother didn't want Aiko unattented. She would play along with this for now, only for now.   
  
She stood and followed Aiko, and caught up with her when she was at the door exiting the rec center.  
  
"Where're you going hun, the bathroom's this way," she said, latching onto Aiko's arm and pulling her in the other direction. Aiko frowned at her, and she grinned, looking innocent enough, at least she hoped. Aiko sighed and let her drag her into the washroom, away from the door. She hoped Lisa would let her be a few minutes so that she oculd go check on Ami, but she certainly couldn't raise suspicion now. However, her hope of going to help Ami was destroyed when she entered the restroom, and was crowded around by a bunch of woman.   
  
She looked around. The restroom had two couches. Perfect. They lead her over and every time she tried to get up, one of them would say, "oh please stay and talk. I miss our little chats." Or something along that line. And Lisa, strangely enough, wanted to keep the conversation going every time it ended. Alright, Aiko would play along with Lisa'd little game for now, and then she would go kick James' butt.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Mercury fell to the floor in almost a heap, next to Sailor Moon. She wasn't used to this kind of fighting. Neptune fell next, a bit stronger than Mercury, but soon Mamoru, having taken too many blows to the head, collapsed, completely unconsious. Quatre kneeled in front of Mercury, exhausted, cut up, and trying to stay consious as more blows came there way. It was more like a massacre now. Uranus finally collapsed next to Neptune, unable to continue. It was over. Mercury feared the worst.   
  
And the onslaught stopped. Mercury looked up, her vision clearing a bit behind her visor. Noko and Koto floated above them, and the youma were now gone.   
  
"You were hard to break down, Mercury. Now you're weak enough to remove your essence. But first, I'll rid us of the distractions," Koto said, snapping his fingers. All of Ami's friends suddenly dissapeared.  
  
"What did you do," she demanded weakly.  
  
"I simply sent them to be tied up with your friends, for now. Once we've taken care of you, we'll kill them.  
  
"I'm not that weak. You can do whatever you want to me, just levae them alone," she screamed.  
  
----  
  
----------------------  
  
Aiko couldn't wait any longer. The ladies mindless chatter was getting on her nerves. She began a fit of coughs.  
  
"Goodness!" "Aiko, dear!" "Are you alright?" "Quickly, the heimleck manuever!" "She's not choking!"  
  
"Just some water, excuse me," she said, fooling them and jumping up before they could speak more.   
  
Lisa jumped up to follow, but was stopped by the women.   
  
"So, you're the grooms sister, huh?" "Saw your son, lovely boy." "That husband of yours is quite a catch. What was his name. Nevin, Kevin?" AIko would just have to fend for herself, whatever the reason, while she fended off these crazy gossipers.   
  
--------------  
  
So, you put yourself before your friends. You won't be weak enough then. We'll have to take care of them first so that they don't bother us anyways, because you know they will," Noko said, smiling evily.   
  
"Ami! Oh my God, what happened?! Are you Alright?" Mercury looked up, fearing what she thought it was, and she was right. Her mother ran out of the rec center and over to her.   
  
"Who's this? Oh yes, your mommy," Noko said, laughing. Koto frowned.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that Mr. Where are your parents? We'll be having a serious chat!" Mercury rolled her eyes, and sat up, struggling to stand.  
  
"Mother, if you want to get us killed, keep talking," she said, standing in front of her and glaring at the twins.  
  
"But you need medical attention!"  
  
"I don't have time for this," Noko said, Koto nodding. The vines that were holding their friends appeared, and before Mercury could blink her and her mothers hands were tied and they were bound together, back to back.   
  
"We'll be back," Koto said dissapearing.  
  
"Nooo!" Mercury screamed after them. Mercury tried to sit up, but it was impossible because of her injuries and the strange vine.  
  
"Oh great." Her mother sighed.  
  
"Well, at least we're safe and together," Aiko replied.  
  
"But my friends are being attacked now! Besides mother, how long will we be safe? Until they finish killing off my friends and come back to finish the job?" Mercury's words were cutting, even for Aiko who had been hearing things like this the past few weeks.  
  
"Why are you so angry at me. You're the one who's been lieing to me for however long you've been doing this," Aiko shot back, struggling With the vines.  
  
"It's not like I was doing it for a bad reason. Besides, mother, it's been 3 years and you had yet to notice a single thing!"   
  
"Well...well excuse me for working so that I could single-handedly provide for this family!"  
  
"Yeah right, sending me to cram school and signing me up for a bunch of different things in my afternoon is really caring. I've been coming home to an empty house since I was 12, and before then I would be home at 7:00 and you would send a nanny or someone to stay with me until I fell asleep!"  
  
Aiko had no response.   
  
"What? Finally quiet? No opinion? Not a word, for once?" Mercury demanded.  
  
"I will never understand you. You're angry at me for being a mother!"  
  
"If you were a mother, you would have at least known I was gone for most of the summer. Summer camp! Yeah right, I can't believe it! You weren't even home most of the summer to see! And you know what, I'm ussually never home during the school season until about 12:00, whether I'm training or fighting, and you don't even notice!"  
  
"Training! For what? And fighting these- these things!"  
  
"If we didn't, the world would be long destroyed by now," Mercury pointed out.   
  
"Couldn't you call the police or something?"  
  
"Are you kidding? In this type of battle, they're as useful as you,"she told her, struggling with the vine.   
  
"Stop that now Ami. That vine is cutting into me every time you move," Aiko said. Mercury stopped.  
  
"It's no use anyways. Greg and Julliana will be out here soon anyways. He'll cut us loose," Mercury said, relaxing slightly.  
  
"How will they know we're here," Aiko asked.  
  
"Greg- and Julliana....they're not quite normal. Especially not Greg. He'll know," she said, her voice reassuring. A long silence followed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Ami, honey I love you. You know I do. In truth I should have been much more aware. I shouldn't yell at you for something that's not your fault," Aiko said, glad that Ami couldn't see her face because they were back to back.  
  
"I- I'm sorry too. When I got back and you were all involved and trying to be a good mom, and not working- I hated it at first. The privacy and silence I had been used to every day was gone. Now, if you were to go back to work, and have things back to the way they were, I think I would really miss it," Mercury said.  
  
Aiko, despite herself, was smiling when they heard the sound of fottsteps coming quickly their way. Greg and Julliana came into view, and with him Greg held a knife from inside. Not very sharp, but it would have to do.   
  
"Just in time," Mercury said, smiling. Greg smirked while Julliana crouched down next to him.   
  
He cut the first vine, only to have it grow back. He sighed.  
  
"They had to make it hard, didn't they?"  
  
"I've got an idea," Julliana said. "Try again."  
  
Greg cut the vine, and while it was still unconnected Julliana grabbed the two ends and kept them held apart while Mercury wrestled loose, and Greg helped her mother get out.  
  
"Quickly, it's trying to reconnect," Julliana said. Everyone stepped back, only to have it re-attatch itself to Julliana's ankle.   
  
"Dammit," Greg siad, stepping forwards to try and get it off.   
  
"Here, don't bother Greg. Just step back. Julliana, keep your ankle away from your body," Mercuryi instructed.  
  
"No way Merc! Yu'll freeze my ankle and it'll fall off with the vine!"  
  
"I promice I'll aim as accurately as possible. Do you want it off?" At Juliana's nod, Ami continued.  
  
"Besides, I have a new attack that's more accurate. Here." She positioned her hands above her.  
  
"Mercury Ice...." A sphere of ice formed in her hand, taking the shape of what she thought of first, which was a sword, then a torent, and finally a sphere, which she aimed with, and threw. "Formation!" It hit the vine perfectly, turning it to ice and then disinigrating it.  
  
"Excellent," Greg said, "now, I believe your friends are in need of some help."   
  
"Yes, they are. let's go. Mom, can you go back inside and act like nothing's wrong?" Her mother blinked, looking a little upset.  
  
"Aww, cheer up. Tomorrow's your wedding day! Your maid of honor won't let you down," she re-assured, as her mother took off towards the center. They watched here enter before heading off to find their friends. As they walked, Mercury though a bit about the notes. And realization quickly washed over face.  
  
-----------  
  
Aiko entered, and smoothed out her skirt and shirt, sprayed on some perfume and entered. Everyone was dancing, and lisa sat with James seemingly explining something.   
  
"I don't know what that was about, but it's your problem Jerk! Come on Kevin, let'd dance," she said, her tone softening.   
  
"What was all that about," Aiko aksed, sitting down.  
  
"I asked her to follow you and couldn't give her a reason why," he said, smiling. Aiko was happy that he'd worried, even though he'd put his sister through a lot of trouble.   
  
"Ami and I talked things out, and I'm positive she'll be fine. You were right, she's strong. So come dance with me! You're making a bad impression, since we haven't danced all night!" Everyone cheered as the two stepped on to the dance floor.  
  
-------------  
  
When Mercury found her friends, they were fairing much better than she'd thought. Of course, her friends would never be down withought a fight! They had all gotten out of the vines, and were defending themsleves good. When Noko and Koto saw Mercury, they stopped.  
  
"Oh, so you got out, huh? Better for us, we'll take you all down as once. As soon as we take that essence," Noko declared.   
  
Koto swooped down in front of her, making everyone tense up.  
  
"Ready, Mercury," he asked.   
  
"Not quite, she resonded, reaching into her sub-space pocket and pulling out several small pieces of paper.  
  
"What are you doing?" She smiled at Koto in responce, and began to read some of the notes aloud to him.  
  
"What is this crappe she's talking about Koto? Get rid of her," demanded Noko, coming closer to the two. Mercury ignored him and continued to read, Koto's face slowly twisting up into that of worry as he looked at his brother.  
  
"What are you doing Mercury," called Venus.  
  
"Just reading to Koto some of his brilliant works," she responded calmly, continuing with the final note.   
  
"Your works, what the hell does she mean? Tell me, now!" Demanded Noko, appearing behind his brother.   
  
"She- I..." Koto sighed in frustration. Noko however didn't consider that an acceptable answer. He raised his hand and hit his brother in the head as hard as he could, sending him sprawling to the ground, landing with a hard thud. Koto struggled to his feet, but Noko wasn't finished.  
  
"Idiot! Had you not written those damned notes, then the we would have long ago had the essence! You've ruined our plans! Your plotting against me!"  
  
Koto looked up at his brother angrilly.  
  
"What we're doing is wrong. I've never felt such remorse before! We've killed so many already, so much blood is on our hands! Isn't that enough?" Koto's words were sincere.  
  
Noko smirked. "You are weak. You've never had it in you to kill. You will die with the rest of them."  
  
Mercury couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had Koko helped her by writing the notes, but Koto had been the brains and the strategist behind their entire plan. Noko was just a ruthless killer. Koto was different. He could...he could be healed.   
  
"Please brother, just give up. The will power of the senshi is far too strong for even you to beat," Koto said. "Your hold over me and your evil ways will haunt me no longer."  
  
"My evil ways? Tell me brother, what is it that haunts you," Noko asked, an evil grin spreading across his face. Koto stood his ground.  
  
"The screams of children as you murdered them for their life energy," Koto responded, his eyes betraying his stone set face. Noko let out a scream of fury.  
  
"You will pay brother! All of you will! Be ready for me tomorrow!" Mercury's heart sank when he said this. Her mother's wedding. Noko dissapeared in a rage, obviously to regain power and re-think his previous plans.   
  
She looked over at her friends. While she had been tied up, they had been fighting to stay alive, and looked completely drained.   
  
"Do any of you hav ethe energy to heal him?" Everyone shook their heads, automatically losing their transformations once this had been said, some before.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it, I guess." Mercury was tired, but she hadn't really used many attacks for energy. They had been attacked too closely for that.   
  
"You sure," asked Moon.  
  
"Yeah, I barely used my powers tonight. Did a lot of running though," she said, giving a weak laugh. They all turned to face Koto, whom looked a little left out and nervous.  
  
"Thankyou. You've probably saved my life countless times with your notes. If you're ready, I can rid you of the last of your evil," she told him. He smiled, only it wasn't creepy like Noko's.  
  
"Yes, go ahead before my evil side takes over and I change my mind," he said. She smiled.  
  
She closed her eyes, and they opened looking blank. The healing ring on her finger started glowing blue. The symbols lit up, and hse bagan chanting words in ancient mercurian she couldn't understand, the chanting growing louder until a light blasted from her ring and hit Koto. He screamed and a black aura surrounded him.  
  
When it dissapeared, he looked like one of the two young men she had let into the rec center earlier. Forest green hair and marroon eyes. They held a new life in them.   
  
"Thankyou. I even still retain most of my powers. How can I ever re-pay you," he asked.  
  
"By helping us stop Noko tomorrow. He'll ruin my mother's wedding. Be at the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow,a lright? I'll stop be real quick, and you can come to the wedidng so we can all keep an eye out," Ami replied. She felt her legs go weak.  
  
Her transformation faded right away afterwards like her friends, and she resisted slumping on Quatre until most everyone had headed in, after straitening themselves up to look normal, and fighting over one bottle of perfume, and a small one of hairspray, plus a first aid kit Ami had everyone tended to right way with, everyone entered. Her friends weren't too tired and beta up to go slow dance. So Rei dragged Wufei out there, Minako and Duo joining, Makoto making Heero come, Setsuna forcing Trowa on, Usagi and Mamoru aitomatically going, and Greg and Julliana stepping on together. Hotaru and Rini were relieved to see everyone. Ami and Quatre entered last, and she smiled at her mother, whom ran over to her worriedly.   
  
"Now to check on your injuries," she said. She frowned when Ami pulled back.   
  
"I brough a first aid kit with me, that's all we need for now." Ami was totally drained, but couldn't resist one dance with Quatre. They danced very slowly, barely moving now. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She watched Koto shyly approach a group of girls, one of whom took his hand to dance.  
  
Joseph was still dancing with Rini and Hotaru.  
  
"Well, at least we have Koto on our side now," he said softly into her ear, so that only she could hear.   
  
"Yes, that is good. But still, I'm worried. What if he ends of hurting someone, I couldn't live with myself," she responded just as quietly. Quatre sighed.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Ames. Tomorrow's your mother's big day, we've got to get it together or else everyone is gonna know."  
  
"I know, I know. I've just been so tired lately and I feel like I don't have the energy to do anything. Nothing. I'm just zapped out..." her soft voice faded, before she straitened, stopping dancing.  
  
"I'm too tired to dance, let's sit," she told him. He nodded, feeling the same. The two of them numbly walked to the table, where her friends sat, also a little too tired to dance.   
  
Lisa approached the table, a glass of wine in her hand.  
  
"Hey? What's wrong with you teens? Come on, it's only 11:00, you should be partying!" Ami stared up at Lisa, slightly bothered.   
  
'Geez, A bit cranky now Ami. Get soem rest, you look like you're going to keel over," Lisa said, smiling, but having meaning behind her words.   
  
Ami sighed. Tomorrow would be a VERY long day.  
  
----------------------  
  
Whatcha think? Please tell! Sorry for any spelling or graqmmer mistakes! 


	19. The Wedding

Sorrow of the meadows: Hope you didn't go through too much trouble to read this story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Devil Wench: I hope I don't dissapoint with this chapter! I had no time to write! Thanks for your review!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Wish I was faster updating ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MercuryDestiny: Thankyou, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tenshi-Kaikou: Did I spell it that way? Shows how silly I am! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
An: I will be bringing some characters from sailor moon I haven't introduced yet in this story. In this chapter, I will be using thier dubbed names. Please forgive! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took so long!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
---------------------  
  
Ami was awakened at 6:30 sharp by her other, who's face was a mix of joy and worry.  
  
"It's my wedding day, Ami!" Ami smiled at her. Her mother leaned on closer and whispered in her ear something.  
  
"Will there be any, ahem, fighting today," she whispered. Ami smiled re-assuringly at her, although she knew it was to no point. She decided that she would do everything in her power to keep her mother happy on her wedding day, even if it meant lying again.  
  
"No, no worries for today mom," she answered.  
  
"What about those two young men though," she whispered back.  
  
"No worries mom, infact one of them is coming to the wedding. He was truly good, and so I healed him," Ami told her. Her mother smiled.   
  
"Perfect, now get dressed and come have breakfast, i'll go tell the better news to James!" She smiled and walked out. The last part technically wasn't a lie. She had simply decided to leave out that a blood thirsty Noko was unhealed and looking for some blood to spill that day. Koto would help them, she was sure. Nothing would ruin her mother's perfect day, Ami intended to make sure.   
  
Nothing.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ami was dressed in a pair of jeans and any t-shirt, quickly combing her hair and heading owards the kitchen. She wouldn't waste her time on dressing too nicely now, since she would be n her dress in a few hours. Someone rang the doorbell, and Ami crossed through the kitchen, wishing everyone a good morning and heading for the door.   
  
She opened it, only to be crushed in a big hug by whoever was at the door.   
  
"Birdie?" After realizing whom it was, Ami returned the hug.  
  
She stepped back and ushered them in. Birdie, Prisma, Catsie, and Avery stood in front of her, grinning widely.  
  
"It's been so long! How have you al been? How's the bussiness," she asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh, bussiness is great Ami. And we've all been good. But we'd love to know what's been up with you. Last night, Usagi gave us a call, and you came up in the conversation. We didn't even know you've been back, or else we would have visited sooner," Avery paused from what she was saying and leaned in closer, lowering her voice from prying ears in the kitchen.  
  
"We heard about what happened." Ami nodded slowly, thinking back to her battle with Julliana.  
  
(Sorry to interrupt, but if you are confused as to what the characters are or have been referring to through the story, please read, 'A Trusting Heart', this is the sequal.)  
  
"So, I hear your mother's getting married," Catsie said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, congratulate her for us," Prisma said.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry. I have your invitations in my room- it, it's been so hectic, I completely forgot," Ami said, turning to snag the invitations quickly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, but are you sure you'll have the room their for us? We don't want to intrude on your mother's special day," Birdie said. Ami shook her head.  
  
"My mother set aside two tables for my friends. It'll be you four, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Rini, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Andrew, Rita, Liz, Koto (she lowered her voice at his name)and, well there will be two other spots for two people I hope will come," she added the last as and after-thought.   
  
"Oh, I hope those two people are us," a voice from the open doorway said. Ami turned to see Greg and Julliana together there, hand in hand, smiling.  
  
"I was hoping that as well. That is-," Ami paused, looking at Julliana, "If you wouldn't feel uncomfortable coming. My friends will behave themselves, I'm sure. They just have to get used to the idea of you being around and that you're a good person. They got used to these four," she said, ushering at the sisters. Julliana paused a moment. She turned to look at Greg. One look at him, and she thought of David. True it was, that David's eyes were green, and Greg's brown, but everything else was exactly the same. Except for the way he acted. David had been slightly rougher around the edges.  
  
"Even- even the pilots. Even Duo," asked Julliana. Julliana had poisoned Duo, nearly killing him, and had nearly killed Ami to an even closer extent. She had put them through a lot of unnecesary pain, apsolute hell, and had even gone as far as to show them the Mercury kingdom fall, and the people on the planet die. Julliana felt truly sorry, but didn't think that they could ever forgive her.  
  
"The thing about Duo is, Julliana, that even if he holds a grudge, he won't hold it long. Life is too short for him o waste time hating anybody right now. Talk to him, and you'll see. As for the other four, they'll warm up to you eventually. But how can they is they don't see you?"  
  
Julliana nodded, Ami's words making her feel better.  
  
"Alright then, I'll come," she said. Suddenly, Julliana and the four sisters looked panicked.  
  
"WHAT WILL WE WEAR!" They all shouted and ran out the door, Greg following and shaking his head pathetically. 'Why me?'  
  
Ami called goodbye after them and closed the door. When she turned, everyone was staring at her.  
  
"What?" Everyone was still silent, and Ami shrugged. She grabbed her communicater, putting it on her wrist, and put on her ring. She stuffed her wallet in her purse and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of toast, she turned to everyone.  
  
"I've got a few things to do this morning, I'll be back in an hour or two." Her mother and James automatically looked alarmed.   
  
"Now Ami, you told me earlier that you-," Aiko was cut off as she eyes Ami's communicater, aware of what it did.   
  
"I always wear this mom. Anyways, it's fine. I just have to see someone. No worries, today is your day. Enjoy it. It's really not what you're thinking," Ami waved and opened up the front door and left, munching on her toast. The room was silent a while before Anna muttered something about teenagers.   
  
"So, Aiko, wanna go try on your dress," Lisa asked teasingly, stirring up a smile from Aiko. Well- yoi can't! I haven't picked it up yet!" Lisa burst into laughter, banging on the table as she did so. Everyone stared. Joseph blinked.  
  
"Heh, just trying to lighten the mood," she said. giving a smile.  
  
-----------  
  
Truth being told, Ami did have to stop at the temple at 8:00. To see Koto. She checked her watch. 7:00. She would just leave an hour for herself to relax alone outside of home. She hadn't done that in SO long. Possibly months, since before she had left for the summer.   
  
She sat down on a park bench and leaned back, letting the light wind ruffle her hr. She losed her eyes and just sat there, letting the sun tickle her skin with it's early rays of light. At about 7:45, Ami got up and headed to the temple.  
  
When she arrived, Koto sat with Rei in the main living room. He fiddled with an empty little cup of tea, and Rei kept looking from side to side as if something was gonna jump out at her any moment from now.   
  
She opened the door and they both visibly relaxed. koto was in his civilian look, and Ami suspected that since he was healed, he would never look like the monster he earlier had. His hair he had changed to blond tied back in a low, short pony tail, and his eyes were brown. Ami had to admit he looked cute like this.   
  
"Goodmorning everyone. How are you all doing? Koto, I like the look much better now." Koto smiled, but then his looked turned to one of remembrance.   
  
"Koto is not a name I prefer to go by anymore. It is Kaden. The name was given to me by a human years ago, but when I joined forces with my brother once again, the name as forgotten." Ami and Rei both smiled at this.  
  
"Alright Kaden, that's wonderful. Now, you know what to do, right? Just arrive with the four sisters I mentioned to Rei the other day. They'll show you your seat at the reception, since the actual ceremony will be far too packed, and you'll be far too tired. So come around 6:30, that's when the reception begins. Are you alright with that?"  
  
"Yes, that's perfect. Even- far more than I deserve," he said. Rei glared at him.  
  
"Don't say that, you're way better than your brother! Had you not interfered with those notes, Ami would have been dead long ago and we would have all been killed last night! You're a good person, and you have to start believing it," Rei scolded. Kaden smiled.   
  
"Thankyou. You don't know how much those words meant to me."   
  
------------------  
  
Noko fumed as he wandered around his hideaway. It was a small space ship, floating far away enough so that the earth's gravitational pull didn't affect it.  
  
"Stupid Koto! Stupid BROTHER," he shouted in a rage, smashing his fist against a statue, which shattered immediately. he took a breath to steady himself.  
  
Just because Koto was a fool didn't mean he should forget his mission. he owuld take Mercury's essence, which would ensure a painful death for her, and then, he would kill his brother.   
  
-------------------  
  
Ami arrived home at 9:00, after some more conversation with Noko and Rei. Her mother smiled as she entered. Her daughter didn't look tired, but more at ease even than before she left. She looked happy.   
  
"So the ceremony is at..." Ami let her voice trail off.  
  
"4:00. Then we'll hang around the church for a bit (pictures and talk), then a half hour drive to the hall. The guests will be there and be seated at 6:00, and the bride, maid of honor, groom, best man, escort of the maid of honor, the parenst of the bride and groom, and the bride's maids and flower girls will enter the hall by introduction at 6:30." Ami nodded as she listene dto her mother exlain. When the women began to get ready, the men all left to prepare as well. They got the tuxedo's ready, the limo, the rings, etc.  
  
Ami and the women went to a salon. Ami had her hair have two barrettes on each side of her head, and anything past the barrettes was curled. It looked really cute. Not too many poofy curls, just a few locks here and there to make it look full of life.   
  
Her mother, who's hair was shoulder length, had it pulled back half way and curled a bit, plus a ton of hairspray to make sure it stayed the same that day no matter what happened. Lisa had her hair done up, and her grandmother and Anna each had their hair blowed dryed and put into very simple styles.  
  
They headed back to the apartment and got dressed, a small arguement taking place about shoes. Finally, Ami put on the dress she had bought, the pale blue one with the double straps and the criscross on the back. They were meeting everyone part of the ceremony at the church at 3:00.   
  
"Let's go Ami! Your mom will arrive in the limo at 4:00," Llisa said, taking her hand. Kevin drove them to the church. They waited in the hall, and when a lot of people began to show up, they moved to a back room. Rini and Hotaru were given their flower girl baskets. With their dresses on and the matching baskets, they look adorable.  
  
The brides maids arrived, each holding some lillies in their hands and ready to go down the isle, by two's. Damion, her uncle, would give Aiko away, and Kevin, out of politeness, would walk Aileen down the isle until she sat in the front row. Quatre would walk Ami down the isle and then sit down next to aileen and the rest of the guys.   
  
The pews filled up fast, and James walked down the isle and stood up in the front. When Damion and Kevin came down the isle, they would join him at the front, Kevin his best man, and Damion part of the ceremony.   
  
Joseph looked excited to say the least in his little Tuxedo. On a small pillow he held the rings, and everyone told him to calm down so he wouldn't drop them.   
  
The organ player began to play. Everyone in the pews stood up respoectfully, and looked expectantly at the open door. James looked nervous, but very happy. First entered Jospeh, although it was not the grand entrance that had been expected.   
  
He was so excited, he skipped down the isle. Rini and hotaru followed, tossing flower petals on the red carpet. Them and Joseph sat down in the very front pew on the right.   
  
Next came in Ailleen and Kevin. Kevin took his place next to james at the front, and Ailleen sat in the right pew with Rini and Hotaru. Then, Anna and Goerge walked in together, sitting next to Ailleen, Joseph, and the girls.   
  
Now it was Ami's turn to walk in, next to her Usagi. The church was beautiful, with lillies on the end of every pew. Her favorite. She imagined her own wedding would someday look like this. Then followed Makoto and Minako, Rei and Setsuna, and Haruka and Michiru. They lined up by the side, and Ami took her place.   
  
Everyone turned towards the back. In walked Aiko in her neautiful gown. Her veil was held by her hand back in slight embarrassment and shyness, before she let it go and placed both hands firmly on the boquet, her arm intwined with her brother, whom had never looked prouder.   
  
The two came down the isle, smiled on both their faces, as she nodded to some who waved politely. The priest raised his hand for silence. The organ stopped playing, and the priest began.  
  
"We are gathered her e today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Do you, James Kenly, take Aiko Mizuno to be your lawfuly wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forth, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health until you do part?" (I hope that's right!)  
  
James smiled re-assuringly at Aiko, and spoke.  
  
"I do." Ami wiped a tear form her eye.  
  
"And do you, James Kenly, take Aiko Mizuno as your Wife? To have an to hold, from this day forwards, through sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, now and until you do part?"  
  
"I do!" Aiko's excited tone cause peopel from the pews to smile, and Ami laughed slightly and shook her head.  
  
"Bring forth the rings." After the two put on each other's rings, the priest spoke.  
  
"I now proounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Aiko and James shyly leaned in to kiss each other, not used to other people wathcing when they did share a passionate kiss, but soon fell into the moment and kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered. Aiko and James walked off together down the isle, and everyone who walked in in the beggining followed, smiling like mad.   
  
-----------------  
  
Aiko and James got in the fron compartment of the limo, while Ami and her friends piled in the very large back compartment. They were all giggling.   
  
"The ceremony was so cute! And your mom looks SO happy,:" Minako said, getting a dreamy look on her face.   
  
"That's what our wedding'll look like babe," Duo told Minako, smiling devilishly.   
  
"OUR WEDDING! Duo, you haven't even taken me on a second date," Minako said, smacking Duo in the back of the head.   
  
"Seriously Ames," Makot said, ignoring Minako and Duo," the wedding was great! And I'm sure the reception will be just as awesome!" Ami nodded in agreement.   
  
They arrived at teh hall a half-hour later, everyone having acted goofy and hopefully gotten the silliness out of themselves. They arrived at the gorgeous hall, and many peopel gasped as they entered. Gorgeous. The floor was ceramic, a mix of light blue and grey, with designs in the middle of each large block.  
  
The walls were pale blue, almost white, and there was a beaitiful mural on the ceiling of angels with harps. Delicate crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Her mother had gotten her way with the sheets on the chairs, Ivory with a light blue ribbon tied on the back of every chairs. The main table for the bride and grooms main family was at the front. She and Quatre would sit with her mother and family, but the rest of her frineds would sit where it was reserved, in front of the table. Ami's friends sat at the tables she had reserved, each seated 10-14 people.  
  
At one table sat Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Duo, Makoto, Heero, Rei, Wufei, Greg, Julliana, Kaden (Koto), Rini, and Hotaru.  
  
The second seated Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Trowa, Rini, Hotaru, the four sisters, Andrew, Rita, and Liz.  
  
"And now," a voice over the speakers spoke, "introducing for the first time, Aiko and James Kenly!" Everyone stood, clapping and cheering. The tables were abandoned as everyone made a circle around the dance floor, where the bride and groom shared their first dance, everuyone clepping along to the music and cheering them on.  
  
Someone tapped Ami from behind where she stood clapping with her friends. She spun around, Quatre and the rest of her friends turning to look. A man with blue/black hair and brown eyes stood behind them. He looked to be about in his mid fourties. He was smiling, and his eyes shown with life.   
  
"May I help you Sir," Ami asked. The man cringed, but re-composed himself quickly. Quatre's fist tightened, fearing it was Noko in disguise, and Kaden stepped forwards.   
  
"We just spoke last week. I would have thought you would have remembered your father, Ami."  
  
-------------  
  
Very short, but I had to give u guys something to read until I found time to update. Hopefully within the next two weeks a nice long chapter will be out! The final battle is in the next chapter! There'll probably be another two chapters after this, and then its over! Please review! 


	20. Hour of Terror

Devil Wench: Wow, that was an eccentric review* Thanks!  
  
Tenshi-Kaikou: The review was more than I could have asked for, thanks!  
  
2 more poeple reviewed. I'm very sorry, ff.net is being gay and won't let me see your reviews. Thankyou anyways!   
  
*I got over 100 reviews!* ::Sighs:: This story had a lot less reviews then my others though. Maybe I should stick to Heero/Ami pairing. It's apparent that's what the poeple want ^_^  
  
Last time-  
  
"We just spoke last week. I would have thought you would have remembered your own father, Ami."  
  
Chapter 19  
  
------------------  
  
If Ami was surprised, she certainly didn't show it. Quatre and Kaden were no longer tense and upset, but smiling, happy that it wasn't Noko. The rest of the guys were indifferent, and the senshi all gasped.  
  
"Oh, so you're Ami's father," Makoto said, looking at him as if she was making a judgement. She stopped a moment later and nodded to herself in approval, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't a crazy psyco.  
  
"Well young lady, did I pass," he asked. She face-faulted, and then blushed.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Shino. You have a seat reserved over there," Ami pointed to a table there, "with some of my mom's other family. I'll show you later on."  
  
"Um...thankyou, Ami. But, don't call me Mr., Shino will do just fine," he said. Ami nodded. She had waited years to meet her father. When she was younger, she would ask her mom why her daddy didn't live with them, and her mother responded that people just grew apart sometimes. Then, in her mother's lonliness, she grew caught up in her work, and hired several nannies to care for Ami until she was 12.   
  
By that age, Ami was tired of them. Nothing had ever seemed to fill the void left by her parents. Nothing. She met her friends, started a new life as sailor Mercury, she had done well. When she was with them, it was great. And then her mother had started becoming closer to her that summer. And she had a house full of family, of love. And the void was seemingly filled.   
  
Or was it simply covered, hidden from many to see? Ami stared at her father, who now looked downcast, unsure of what to say. Afraid of the gazes her friends had on him, the ones that said, 'you're just not good enough'.   
  
Ami reached over and enveloped him in a hug. He looked surprised at her kindness, but hugged her back, surprised.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said, tears coming to his eyes, "I could have written, called, done...something. I know a painting sent once a month by mail doesn't exactly make me a father."  
  
----------  
  
Ami's friends watched as she hugged her father.   
  
"It's good that Ami's forgiving, I guess," Duo said, watching the two begin to talk for real.  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
----------  
  
About a half hour later, the food was served, it being the chicken/steak meal her and Quatre had chosen.   
  
"Wow, this food is wonderful Ames. Especially since we don't have to sample everything we ate that one day," Qautre said. Ami laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and best of all- No Noko so far, and everyone is enjoying themselves," Ami said, lowering her voice at this statement.   
  
Once everyone finished their main meal, Ami looked up to the stage on the side of the room, suddenly remembering that the DJ wouldn't be there for another half hour. Because Rei and Minako were entertaining them until then, along with Haruka and Michiru. Minak took one of the microphones and encouraged couples, especially the bride and groom, to go dance as they sang.   
  
Rei grabbed a microphone as well. Ami and Quatre headed out to the dance floor, to see what they had planned. The two began to sing ,"My only Love," while Michiru played violen slowly along with it and Haruka played the melody with the piano.   
  
"Deep, in my soul  
  
Love so strong,  
  
it takes control.  
  
Now, we both know.  
  
The secrets there,  
  
the feeling shows.   
  
Driven, far apart.  
  
I make a wish,  
  
on a shooting star.  
  
There will come my day,  
  
somewhere far way,   
  
in your arms I'll stay-  
  
my only love.  
  
You reach the deepest part,  
  
of the secret in- my heart,   
  
i've known it from the start,   
  
my only love.  
  
My only- Love."   
  
Everyone applauded as they finished, and Ami and Quatre seperated, watching to see what they would do next.   
  
"Alright, now everyone on the dance floor, not just couples," Rei said into the microphone. Joseph and the girls ran on, as well as almost everyone else. It was packed.  
  
Rei and Minako began to sing a very fast-paced song, and Haruka threw a lemon on Miciru's violen, and began to play along to what the girs were singing. Michiru bounced the lemon from corner to corner on her violen as she played (as seen in one of the Sailor Moon S episodes), and everyone clapped excitedly, and began to dance.   
  
----   
  
Aiko called everyone's attention as she and James cut the wedding cake. They both held the knife upside down and cut the first piece. Everyone clapped, and again congratulated them.  
  
Then the service took over and cut the rest of the cake. The DJ arrived, so Minako and Rei had a break, like Michiru and Haruka. Ami checked on her friends. The four sisters were having a great time, and were currently flirting with some of James's family, his young cousins, about 20 or so. Andrew and Rita were dancing, as well as Greg and Julliana, and Kaden was dancing with Liz. Ami smiled.   
  
And despite this- Ami suddenly had the feeling something was wrong. Quatre aproached her.  
  
"What is it Ames?" she turned to look at him, and spoke quietly.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling Quatre. A very bad feeling." Soon, all of the senshi minus Rini and Hotaru were gathered with the pilots, plus Kaden of course. The four sisters had agreed to occupy everyone so that no one noticed they were gone. Greg stopped Ami, Julliana's hand in his.  
  
"Ami, I just had a terrible vision. Noko, is outside," he said. The guys looked at him strangely.  
  
"Oh, sorry.I forgot to mention- Greg can see into the future," Usagi said.  
  
"Well- I saw something else Ami. You can't go outside." Ami grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.  
  
"I've told you before. You make your own future. I'm not letting that stupid vision get to me. Is there anything we can do to avoid it?"  
  
"Try- try your hardest not to get behind," he said, Julliana nodding. They all agreed and headed out to the back. It was gorgeous. It had a stone walkway, flowers, fountains. Statues of angels. There was no one else outside now, probably because it had gotten chilly.  
  
While walking by one of the statues, Ami was completely shocked when it moved, and then tackled her to the floor. At her startled gasp, everyone turned around. Noko laughed at his disguise.   
  
"Hey!" He placed one hand over Ami's mouth and the other at her neck, a sword forming in his hand. Forcing Ami to her feet, he stood up and backed away. Of course, everyone approached at once. He raised the sword closer to Ami's neck.   
  
"Not a step closer. You wouldn't want the poeple in that lovely little party to be alerted of this. Or to get an extreme wake up call," he said, ready to blast a hole through the glass doors and kill them all.  
  
"Brother, stop," Kaden said, stepping forwards.   
  
"Ah, if it isn't the traiter now. And if you come another step closer, Koto, I'll kill her and then do the same to you. Traiters are cut no slack." He looked down at Ami's head.   
  
"Awww, cute hair," he said in a baby voice, tapping one of the ringlets of curls. Ami flinched.   
  
"Koto is no longer my name. It is Kaden. Let her go," he demanded, Quatre stepping forwards as well.   
  
"No no no," Noko said, his voice extremly amused as he faked a british accent, "First, I do believe I shall beat her into a bloody pulp. Then, I will take her essence, rendering her dead and come back to kill you," he said pointing at Kaden, "and you," he pointed at Quatre, "and then the rest of you. Because with her essence, it will be all too easy. Because then I will be able to posses a power greater than any one in the universe ever had. And with the final essence of the Mercurian, I will rule over all. Good day," he said, dissapearing in a small flash of light, Ami trying to free herself from his grasp or at least get her mouth free.   
  
-------  
  
Back inside at the reception, Aiko was wondering where Ami was. She was about to go investigate when the crowd wanted some more dancing, including the bride and groom. After all, they were celebrating them. James squeezed Aiko's hand reassuringly.   
  
"There are a lot of people. She's probably just dancing and having a good time with her friends," he said. Aiko smiled. He was right. And Ami had told her that there was no one left to fight this morning, hadn't she? She was soon caught up in a dance with James, and forgot about it quickly.  
  
--------  
  
Everyone sat outside miserably.   
  
"What now? We don't even know where Noko took her," Quatre said miserably. Usagi put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"After he kills Ami, he's gonna come back here and kill everyone else. WIth the last essence he has, he'll be invincible, as he said," Kaden said, shaking his head.  
  
"Well- do you know where he could have taken her," asked Duo. Everyone agreed.  
  
"I know of one place. But it will take me an hour to channel my energy and gain enough to be able to teleport myself and one or a few others there, depending on how much I can gather. Ami healed me, so there is only a bit of my power left."  
  
"We can give you some power," Usagi said. He shook his head. "Your powers are very differnt from mine Usagi. Mine are dark. Noko and I created this place many years ago. Anyone with negative energy flowing through their veins can go."  
  
"But Ami healed you."  
  
"Yes, but my powers are evil. I did not gain them purely. We killed for them."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Everyone thought for a couple of seconds, before they asked Kaden to start gethering his powers.   
  
"Who will come with me?" Everyone automatically vollunteered.  
  
"No, I'll go," Quatre said, looking serious. There was objection, but in the end they had to let him go.  
  
"Alright, Everyone, go to the party. Qautre, you and Kaden find a place you'll be secluded, and Kaden can gather his energy. Everyone is to act like nothing's wrong. Quatre, you can't go back into the party without Ami because Aiko will know something's wrong. Hopefully, Ami can last until you guys get to her. Alright?" Everyone nodded and did as they were told.  
  
-------  
  
Noko teleported them to a strange lair. It was all made of some dark rock, and there was a door at the end and the rest all empty space.  
  
"My powers, are stronger here scout," he said, letting her go and kicking her away. Ami stumbled and caught her balance. If she was to survive and return to the party with her dress in shambles, everyone would know something was wrong.  
  
"Even if my stupid brother was to find a way here, he'd be too late. He'll be at least an hour."  
  
Ami stepped back, readying her henshin wand.   
  
"So, if you want to scream or run, that would make killing you all the more fun."  
  
"Mercury crystal power!" She transformed quickly and backed away some more.   
  
"How amusing," Noko said, forming a large blast in his hand, "but even that won't save you!" He released it, just as Mercury called her newest attack.  
  
"Mercury Ice formation!" It became what she wanted, and she wanted a shield. The attack hit the shield and cracked it, but it still resisted.  
  
"Hmm, maybe your not as pathetic as I thought. But no matter, that attack wasn't even an ounce of my powers, while it was a large chunk of yours." Mercury frowned, fearing the worst. Noko suddenly appeared in front of her, elbowing her very hard in the stomach. Ami gasped, and he followed up with a kick at her head, sending her sprawling across the floor to the other side of the room.   
  
"Get up," he called, "you'e pathetic!" She struggled to her feet, but before she was even up, Noko appeared in front of her, blasting her in the stomach. Mercury stepped back, gripping her stomach, but Noko was not fiished yet. He formed two small blasts in each of his hands and sent them at her. The two stopped on either side of her, before letting out a shock that had screaming and on her knees.   
  
Noko laughed.  
  
"That was just a warm up," he said, rubbing his palms together excitedly, "now the real fun begins!"  
  
Noko seemed to be choosing his attacks carefully, Mercury noted from the ground as she struggled to get up. Every attack he sent was more painful than the last one so far. He wanted her at the brink of death before he had her esence. That was clear.   
  
Noko placed one hand, palm facing the ceiling, in front of him, on the other on top. His hands seperated as he formed the large attack. The blast became several small ones, only the size of a baby's palm. Merury gasped in horror. She manged to roll over and dodge the first set of the miniature blasts, but the second set hit her head on.   
  
She struggled to sit up, blood now pouring from those wounds.   
  
Noko appeared above her.  
  
"You're bleeding pretty badly, but you've still got a lot of life let in you. I want your essence just before you die. Hmmm.......what attack shall I do next? I have so many...Aha!" He landed on the ground and stepped back. 5 red cubes of energy formed around him, channelling the energy he was offering. Then they dissapeared.  
  
"What," Mercury asked, looking around. Her question was answered as Noko appeared in front of her. No- it looked like noko, but he was standing in front of her, laughing. Then another appeared, and another, and another two after that. 5, like the cubes. They all surrounded her. Mercury gulped, fearing the worst. Noko floated next to one of the dublicates, in a black outfit, unlike the rest of the duplicates. They wore red, which was the only way she could tell him from the rest. They all raised there palms facing Mercury, the real Noko the only one laughing. She tryed to run, but found she couldn't, her legs were stuck in place. All of the energy saved up in their hands was suddenly released, meeting her in the center.   
  
Her screams echoed through the place, which really please Noko.   
  
---------  
  
Quatre sat with Kaden behind the trees in the back of the hall. Kaden had been silent since he began gathering his energy. A small ball of black light had begun to form in front of him, but it had only been a half hour. Kaden needed more time, but he wasn't sure Ami had the time.   
  
----------  
  
Mercury stood, only to have herself knocked back down by Noko. Noko's duplicates were gone, having dissapearded about 10 minutes ago. He had gotten bored of energy powered attacks, so he had just settled on beating her up. She had tried to fight back, but he was much stronger than her, and she was already hurt. She managed to get up and run. The door on the other side of the room, maybe it would help her get away. She grasped for the door handle and opened it up.   
  
Running in, it was a well-lighten hallway.   
  
"Ooooh, trying to run? It just makes it more entertaining for me," Noko said, following her. He caught up with her in a flash, and grabbed her around the waist.   
  
"Hold on a sec, missie. We're not finished here, " he said, turning her around to face him, as he towered over her, his one arm the only thing holding her up. Mercury visibly trembled, although she tried not to. He laughed.  
  
"You know, it's really a shame I have to kill you," Noko said, "such a waste of a pretty face." Mercury was shaking harder now, and tears were falling from her eyes from both the pain and the fear. Noko leaned in to forcefully kiss her, and Mercury turned away, still shaking.  
  
"Now now, we should be able to have a little fun before you die," he said, using his free hand to grab her face and make her turn towards him. He leaned in again and kissed her forcefully, Ami struggling, which hurt because Noko had such a firm grip on her face that when she moved it was bruising her.   
  
He stopped.   
  
"Geez, don't be so serious Merc. Don't you know, most girls your age like dating up," he said. He leaned in again for another kiss, this time trying to force her mouth open with his toungue. Mercury refused to co-operate, and started kicking and thrashing about, despite the fact that his hold on her was tightening each time.   
  
He sighed.   
  
"Enough of this foolishness." He raised his palm and fired a small ball ball of energy, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"I'm running ot of time. If I don't kill you now my foolish brother will interfere."  
  
------------------------  
  
Quatre listened as Kaden spoke.   
  
"We'll need a distraction, my brother will sense us coming and kill Ami quicker," he said. Quatre got an idea.  
  
"Can the senshi come," he asked. Noko shook his head.  
  
"No, my brother will sense them before he senses me," Kaden said.   
  
"How many can you teleport," he asked.   
  
"Well, I've saved up more energy than planned. I can teleport another 4 more at the most, but that's it. Say, do your friends have powers?" He shook his head. "They'll be perfect if you go ask them. All we need is for them to do what they do best. Be loud and annoy Noko until you get Ami away. Then I'll take care of him. Quatre nodded. He ran inside and found the other pilots, who were willing to help. They informed the scouts and walked outside.   
  
Noko focused his powers, and the 6 dissapeared.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Noko had again gotten caught up in pummelling Ami again. In the last few minutes he had doubled the damage he had done earlier. He raised his hand to strike her one last time when suddenly he looked up.   
  
"Ah, my brother has arrived. I'll go distract him. Would you mind waiting a moment Mercury," he asked sweetly, dissapearing. Mercury couldn't say anything. She couldn't even pick herself up. She was sure she had bruised or broken a rib. She was hurt bad- much worse than when she had fought Julliana. Much worse. She tryed to move her arm, but to no avail. She was drained.  
  
'Sorry Quatre, but I'm dying.'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kaden had appeared with the pilots in a big room. On the wall, words that looked like they came from a projecter read, "Just for Laughs."  
  
"Where's Ami," Quatre asked.   
  
As if on cue, it looked like a movie began to play on the wall. They tried to move, but found that they couldn't.   
  
It showed a faster version of what had happened the past hour. Noko teleporting with Ami, Ami able to defend herself only a bit, Noko beating up Ami with mostly energy powered attacks, Noko making duplicates, and so on. Quatre felt a low growl errupt from his mouth as he saw Noko mercilessly beating Ami. Ami struggled over to the door and ran through, being caught at the waist by Noko who turned her around and grabbed her face, leaning in to kiss her. Ami turned away, and then he forced her to. He raised his head and said something, and then leaned in again, Ami struggling even more now until he released her. He watched him blast her to the ground, and continue the onslaught until he looked up, probably having sensed the arriving.   
  
They saw it all in about five minutes, before Noko floated down. The pilots stayed hidden in the shadows until Kaden confronted Noko.   
  
"Stupid son of a-" Quatre was interupted.  
  
"Our plan backfired, let's go find Ami," Heero said, grabbing the enraged pilots arm.  
  
"Man, that guy is disguisting, good thing Ami didn't let him do anything," Duo said angrilly, causing Wufei and Trowa to nod.  
  
"What kind of a weak man beats up on someone who can barely defend themselves," Wufei said, remembering that in the movie, Ami barely was standing most of the time.  
  
They came upon a door. The same door they had seen Ami run through in the movie.   
  
"She must still be in there," Wufei said. Everyone nodded. They opened the door and walked in. The hall was lit up. At the end, there was someone lying on the ground.  
  
"Ami!" They ran towards her, and Quatre got down on his knees next to her.  
  
"Ami, can you hear me," he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered softly. Automatically, Quatre grabbed her arm and Duo grabbed the other. She let out a small cry of protest when they moved her so suddenly. Quatre looked down at her, realizing her injuries were much worse than they had thought. Her body was all scratched and bruised, something was clearly broken, and their were deep wounds everywhere. How could she possibly survive all of that?   
  
"Come on. We've got to get away from here before Noko beats his brother and comes back to finish the job," Heero said.   
  
"Too late," a voice said. They turned to look at Noko who stood in the doorway. He had knocked his brother out for the time being, coming back to kill Ami before anyone else interfeared.  
  
"Ah, I see you boys are here too. How could I have missed you. Just pre-occupied, I guess." Noko turned to Mercury.  
  
"It's safe to say that you've been a bother, not to say I haven't enjoyed myself so far," Noko said, his eyes glinting evily, "but I think it's time to finish the job."  
  
He raised his hand, and a strong wind blew the pilots to the other side of the hall, hitting the wall. Mercury collapsed to the floor, unable to stand without help. They were now unable to move from the wall. As Noko approached Mercury, Quatre watched with eyes opened wide. She was shaking violently in fear, and Quatre had never seen Ami afraid like this. Never. Noko blasted her backwards to the wall next to the guys, allowing her to let out a small scream as he began to laugh.  
  
He pulled out a small gold box.   
  
"Ready Merc? Hope so, cause there's no turning back now."   
  
The box radiated with light, before opening up, a white beam of light hitting Mercury as it had before. It turned from white to blue. Her transformation flickered, and the gem on her tiara began to transfer onto the box.   
  
What about her mother? James? All of her friends? Quatre. She couldn't leave them. She loved them. The thought of never seeing them again, was ten times worse than the thought of just dying, or the pain she felt now. Maybe...maybe she could save herself like last time. If she saved herself, she could stop Noko from getting her essence which would have resulted in him killing everyone.  
  
She suddenly felt cold. It was happening again, just like last time. The beam taking her stone from her tiara stopped. She felt herself stand, although not really controling her actions, and her palm was held in front of her. She stepped sideways, and her other hand moved to meet the first, a blue beam forming between it. It shot from her hands, dispersing around the room, then concentrating on Noko. An explosion met her ears. Kaden arrived, just to see Mercury destroy his brother. A twinge of sadness over-took him for only a moment, before it dissapeared. Noko was finally resting. His evil would no longer plague him or anyone else.   
  
"I'm- I'm not dead yet yet," a voice shouted, as Noko floated forwards. Before anyone could react, Kaden raised his arms, and blasted his brother into oblivian.  
  
"I'm sorry brother, but you would have killed us all," he said, shaking his head.  
  
Mercury collapsed. The pilots all ran towards her. Her transformation did not fade though. She couldn't let it, because her blood would leak all over her dress.  
  
That was the key to making it look like nothing had happened. So her mother would be happy. That was- if she made it to the party. She wasn't sure if she'd survive anymore. Her injuries...they were severe. She was having trouble with each breath. Noko had beaten her badly.   
  
"Quickly, let me get us out of here before the place collapses," Kaden said, looking at the ceiling. The place shook. Kaden concentrated his powers, and the seven dissapeared. After teleporting them back behind the trees, Duo ran in to get the other senshi, who'd been awaiting there arrival. Kaden took a deep breath as he leaned against the trees. After teleporting them there and back, and fighting Noko while the guys ran off to get Ami, his powers were drained. Not that he minded. He never wanted to use them again. The rest of the guys were gathered arounded Mercury, although they gave her and Quatre plenty of room.   
  
Quatre had her leaned against him, holding her loosely, but protectively just the same. Her eyes were open half way and her head was tilted to the side as she took deep, strained breaths.   
  
Her friends arrived.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Ami," shouted Usagi, whom was quickly shushed by everyone. They didn't want anyone from the party to notice.   
  
Everyone ran over.  
  
"Why haven't you detransformed," asked Minako.   
  
"Her dress will get ruined, and she won't be able to go back in. I keep telling her to just forget about it," Qautre said.   
  
Everyone was silent, thinking.  
  
"The dress," Michiru spoke first, "is the least of our worries. We've gotta get you some help Ami. Get you to a hospital."  
  
"Yes, we'll get you some help and tell your mom you're leaving," Minako said.  
  
"No." Everyone looked up, shocked. That was the first time she had spoken so far, and that was the last answer they expected. Ami turned to look at everyone. "I- I lied to my mother this morning. I can't ruin her day with this. If- if she finds out, she'll be.......crushed."  
  
"Oh Ami, that doesn't matter! Your gonna bleed to death being stubborn this way," Makoto said.   
  
"What now then?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"Just leave me a bit.....and I'll go inside when I'm.............feeling better......." As Mercury spoke, she drifted back and forth from consiousness.   
  
"That's it! You're getting some help right now," Haruka said jumping up.   
  
"I agree, detransform and relax Ames," Duo said.  
  
"No!" Upon saying this, she groaned and turned over.  
  
"Ami, don't get stressed, you'll aggrivate your injuries, and your already on the brink of life and death," Setsuna said. But it was too late.   
  
-------------  
  
Good? Bad? Sorry for gramatical mistakes, I wanted to get this chapter out sooner* 


	21. More Trouble Than It's Worth

Thankyou to Devil Wench, Shadow Walker, and Mercury Destiny. You've been loyal reviewers!  
  
Sorry for any grammer mistakes I know I'm gonna make! Hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
**Chapter 20**

* * *

Quatre turned Ami over, his eyes cleary showing the worry he was feeling. She shuddered once more before promptly passing out. Her transformation dissapeared, blood now evident all over her. Setsuna sighed.  
  
"I was amazed she stayed alive this long. If she makes the night she'll be alright," she said, choosing her words carefully so that she didn't upset anybody.   
  
"Now...I will have to mess with the people inside's memory. It's 12:00 right now. Everyone will be out within the hour. First, I will lead them to believe that Ami and Quatre have been dancing together all night and that she has barely left her mother's side. They will believe you have all been hanging around with them, with the exception of the four sisters and rini and hotaru because they know about you already- oh, plus greg and julliana. One of you can explain. Then, when everyone leaves, all of Ami's family will be lead to believe she headed home with them and got a good nights sleep. I'm not sure what Ami and her mother have issues about, but I will have to respect her decision to hide this. It's the least I can do," Setsuna said. Everyone nodded.  
  
Usagi began to tear up.  
  
"Don't cry now Princess. Your friend is strong......... and stubborn," she added as an afterthought with a smile, before continueing, "She won't die and leave you after all of this," she said, smiling re-assuringly, before continuing her explanation. "Now, this will take a lot of energy. So please, Senshi, and Kaden, place as much energy as you can spare- your non-essential energy, meaning you won't be tired afterwords. Kaden, I know you still have a bit of your dark energy left. Perfect for the treachery and trickery we are about to play. Please, place the last of it and rid yourself of it's evil. Alright?" Everyone nodded. They placed there hands on her staff, and felt there energy quickly chenel into it for only a moment.   
  
"Hey, you were right Setsuna, I'm not tired at all," Minako said happily. Setsuna smiled. "Good. Now...I will need Kaden, Rei, Wufei, Heero, and Makoto- oh, as well as Usagi, Mamoru, er....Trowa, Haruka and Michiru. Quatre, Duo, and Minako can take Ami to the shrine. Duo, you will drive. Quatre I'm sure would not leave Ami for now, and Minako would probably want to stick with Duo. We will leave with everyone else after ensuring our plan has worked, and be with you at the temple in about and hour and a half. Take care of her," Setsuna said, smiling. Quatre nodded and picked up Ami. Duo got in Haruka's car after she doubtfully passed him the keys.  
  
"If Ami wasn't dieing, I wouldn't give you the keys," she snapped, making Wufei smirk. Minako sat up front with Duo, while Quatre sat in the back with Ami, lying her out across most of the seat.   
  
The rest went to work with Setsuna.   
  
---------------  
  
They arrived at the shrine 45 minutes later, 15 minutes late because Duo had gotten lost driving into Tokyo and had taken a wrong turn, sending them to the other side.   
  
By then Ami had bleed all over the blanket they had layed beneath her before putting her on the seat. Quatre picked her up and looked up. There was the hard part, the trudge up the steps of the temple. Good thing Ami was light. He began to walk up the steps as Ami became consious. She turned and nearly slipped from his grasp as he struggled to keep hold on the steps without falling backwards.   
  
She seemed completely ignorant of his warnings to stop moving though, and tried to get from his hold, despite her condition. Quatre was shocked to say the least. Minako and Duo, about 10 steps ahead, turned to come back down.  
  
"Quatre buddy, what's the problem," asked Duo.   
  
"This," a voice responded. Everyone turned around, looking wildly. They couldn't see anyone....  
  
Before they could even react somebody zoomed out of nowhere, snatching Ami and moving to the side of the wide steps, one arm on her waist and the other slung around her neck to prevent her from moving. She cried out in pain, feeling any injuries that had begun to speedily heal ripped back open from the sudden movement.  
  
No one was even moving from the shock. They stood in the middle of the steps, Minako and Duo higher than Quatre, and Noko stood on the side in between both groups.   
  
"You- no, impossible! We saw you die!" Noko turned to look at the boy who had just spoken, Quatre.   
  
He laughed hoarsly. "No, you saw me throw an illusion in front to make you think that. When my idiotic brother blasted me, he didn't even hit me. The only person who actually did was her the first time," he said, nudging Ami, "and she was so close to death by then that it wasn't even powerful enough to keep me down."  
  
"Let her go," demanded Minako, raising her wand.  
  
"Nuh uh ah, I don't think so," Noko said. Before Minako could blink, her wand was propelled into the air, to the backyard of the shrine, which was from where they stood a 5 minute run their and back.   
  
Minako looked at her wrist desperately, before remembering that they were not wearing their communicaters because it would have been far to suspicious with their dresses. They were stuck, and there was still about 45 minutes before their friends arrived.  
  
"Maybe Setsuna will know, with her being the guardian of time and everything," Duo whispered. Minako shook her head.   
  
"If she had, she never would have sent us here. They think the enemy is gone, she won't look into the future. This wasn't even supposed to happen," she whispered back. Noko smirked.   
  
"Ah, stuck without help I see. GOOD!" He blasted the three of them backwards, clear off of the steps and unto the grass by the trees behind the cement railing.   
  
Minako got to her feet instantly, followed by the other two, but before she could move to walk unto the steps toward the pair, she was frozen in place.   
  
"You- you bastard," Duo screamed angrilly, realizing he couldn't move either. Quatre was struggling, but was unable to break free of the hold Noko had on them. He had to get to Ami, but how.   
  
"Hey, no need for language. I'm just doing this because it has to be done," Noko said, smiling sadisticly. "Besides, I knew you would all being her back here and get her healthy again, and I couldn't have that. Not while her essence is still in my grasp." As he spoke, Ami struggled as much as she could, but it wasn't much because of her injuries. She cried out as held her tighter.  
  
"Now now, be a good girl while I do this. Then you can die and go to hell like the rest of your friends will," he said sweetly. She struggled harder, and he grew frustrated. "You're slowly regaining strength, I can't have that. Hmmm....well, your friends won't be here for a while now. I guess I can have a bit more fun, since it was spoiled last time by my stupid brother and your friends." This statement seemed to make him happy, and he smiled gleefully.   
  
He let go of Ami, surprising evreyone for the moment. Of course, Ami couldn't even stand on her own. She collapsed to her knees instantly, both hands on the ground and head down, breathing hard. This made Noko laugh.  
  
"Oooh, I beat you bad," he cracked up again, although no one else was laughing, making his voice echo throughout the area. Raising his right hand, he blasted Ami backwards, knocking her down the 20 concrete steps or so that they were up. Ami automatically threw her hands up to cover her head. Quatre wanted to cover his ears to close his eyes and not hear Ami screaming as she rolled down the steps violently, but was unable to divert his gaze, not until she landed on the bottom with a small thump, not moving.   
  
Minako let out a scream of terror at this, and Duo looked away, ashamed he was able to do nothing as one of his best friends was probable just killed from that terrible fall.   
  
Noko floated down next to Ami, staring down at her emotionlessly.   
  
"Get up." He could see Ami's muscle's tensing, and knew that she was not dead. He sighed a moment, staring down at his hands. He could see himself depleating. The power he was using was tearing him up. Even if he had the essence, it would not save him. The essence did not matter to him anymore. He wanted her dead. Before he died, he WOULD have his revenge.   
  
Moving his hand upwards, Ami's body was lifted off of the ground by a black aura, and put up-right facing him. A thin line of blood had now begun to come form the left side of her mouth. She stared at him in fear of what he was going to do next, and was not givin much time to think when he suddenly jerked his hand to the side, moving her over to be smshed into the wall by the sidewalk. Ami tried to stand this time and get away from him or transform, but Noko was too fast, and he grabbed her before she even got a foot away.   
  
"You should know by now that when when you run it's more fun for me," he said.  
  
"Your friends will be showing up soon, I should just hurry up and kill you. But......." he paused and smirked, "what I said before still stands, it sure is a waste of such a pretty face." At this point he was gripping her face lightly, but he soon tightened his grip, and it felt like he was going to break her jaw from the pressure he applied.   
  
Ami probably knew what was coming next as she tried to turn her face away when Noko leaned in.  
  
'What a pervert, twice in ne night,' Ami thought, struggling to get free. Noko got tired of this.   
  
"Enough, you're aggrivating me," he said, squeezing her face much harder, causing her to cry out.   
  
Quatre had had just about enough. He looked down at his arms and gasped. He hadn't seen it before, but there was a very thin black ara holding him in place. He looked over at Minako, whom was fingering the wisps of the aura, far ahead of him, and at Duo, whom had just caught on. They both seemed to have had enough as well. A silent agreemement of what to do passed through the trio, before they all gazed forwards and readied themselves to try and break through what was holding them.   
  
"Alright," Minako whispered, feeling the hold on her loosen as she pushed hard against it, "On the count of...10, because I wouldn't break free before then, I'm gonna run to the back of the shrine and grab my wand, it'll take me at least 5 minutes to get back here, three if I'm transformed on my way back. You guys keep Noko away from Ami without getting killed until then, got it?" They both nodded, and Minako began to whisper her count while they strained to break free of Noko's hold.  
  
"1............"  
  
Meanwhile, Ami still fought as hard as she could against Noko, which wasn't very hard at all. As soon as she thought she had the upper hand, he would do something like trip he ronto the steps, or punch and kick her in the stomach, the part of herbody he had mutilated most when first fighting him.   
  
He laughed, and raised his hand to strike her one last time, when his head suddenly shot up at a shout.  
  
"TEN!" Everyone under his hold broke free, and Minako took off in a flash towards the back, while the other two guys approached Noko, not looking too pleased with him. Infact they looked extremely angry.  
  
"Oooh, tough guys. Not that I'm worried, destroying you will be far too easy."   
  
"Oh yeah, well that'll be harder than you think," Duo said, distracting the insane Noko enough to give Quatre room to run over to Ami, whom was struggling to move away from Noko, but managing only a few inches away. Quatre picked her up, trying to not make aware the argueing Noko, whom was getting REALLY aggrivated talking with Duo. His ears perked up.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he said, blasting Quatre and Ami back with a large burst of wind into a car (not Haruka's, thank God) by the side of the road. Quatre turned so that he took the brunt of the hit, knowing that Ami wouldn't survive if she made direct contact. He groaned and tried to sit up, having made a small dent in the car's side from how much force Noko had used to blast them into it.   
  
"Are you alright," Ami asked him, trying to move but to no avail. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she strained to do the tiniest movement, such as move one of her fingers.   
  
"I'm fine, it's you i'm worried about," he responed as they both looked up to where Noko stood, towering above them. He smirked as they both looked up at him, Ami giving more of an attempt than an actual look, since it was hard to move her head.   
  
"You will not interfere again, pilot."  
  
"Venus love and beauty SHOCK!" Noko gasped as the attack hit him dead on from the back, making him stumble forwards.  
  
"You! I should have know," he growled, sending Venus flying into Duo with a kick at her stomach, knocking them both onto the steps.  
  
He turned back to the other two.  
  
"Now, how shall I finish the two of you off? Hmmm?" They both struggled to stand at this statement, and he laughed.   
  
"Aha. I've got it." He raised his palm in front of his face, and it glowed red for a moment, before creating multiple blasts of red energy, which hit them and exploded on contact.   
  
And that was all Ami could handle for one night. She had been beaten, and when she thought it was all over, had come back to be beaen again. And she though a night fighting with Julliana was bad, but this was ten times worse. Quatre was afraid of what he thought could be Ami's last few breaths. He was injured a bit too, but nothing near as serious. If he could just get them away from Noko....   
  
Noko laughed.   
  
"She's not dead yet, but I'm getting closer." Quatre began to inch away, Ami in his arms, while Noko prepared to attack again.   
  
"Jupiter oak Evolution!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"   
  
"Pluto deadly scream!"  
  
"Mars firebird strike!"   
  
"Uranus world shaking!"  
  
Noko was hit by all of these attacks at once, and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground, but jumping back up right away.   
  
The others had arrived, and were looking angry.   
  
Kaden stepped forwards.   
  
"Brother, I thought you were dead," Kaden said.   
  
"You though wrong," Noko growled, angry that he had taken too long to kill Ami again, and was found again.   
  
"Brother, please. It's not too late to change," Kaden tried.  
  
"Oh, and who will save me? Will someone else give me a new name, as that mortal woman gave you one thousands of years before? Will anyone care now," asked Noko, raising his hand to strike.  
  
"Yes, just stop," Ami managed to groan from where she was. Noko however, wouldn't have that.   
  
"Listen to her brother," Kaden said.  
  
"Shutup! I should have killed you 200 years ago when I had the chance, after I killed our mother!"  
  
Kaden gasped, as did everone else.  
  
"You? It was you!"   
  
"She was weak, as are you. I thought that maybe I could train you to be stronger."  
  
"No, to be more evil, like you," Kaden aid, a black aura surrounding him, as if his powers had been renewed to full strangth. He pointed one finger at his brother, a black ball of light forming at the end.   
  
"You can't harm me, you're too weak," Noko said, before Kaden released the attack. It dissinigrated Noko on contact, and Kaden passed out from the use of so much power. Everyone around him bent down to check on him.  
  
"He's just really tired from using all that power. Where did it even come from," asked Mamoru.   
  
"I don't know. Now...," they all turned back to Quatre, who was shaking Ami lightly by the shoulders, but he soon grew frantic. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't reacting, barely breathing.   
  
"Hey, what happened to Ami," Chibi-Usa asked, she and Hotaru running over next to Quatre. Usagi wanted to cover Chibi-usa's eyes, but saw it was too late once she got close enough and gasped.   
  
"Oh no! Look Hotaru," Rini said, tears forming in her eyes. Mamoru grabbed Chibi-usa, and Trowa picked up Hotaru, stepping back to give everyone room.   
  
"Rei, is your grandpa home," asked Makato, now de-transformed like the rest.  
  
"No, him and Chad won't be back till Monday, that gives us just until tomorrow," she said. They nodded.   
  
"Okay, let's get Ami and everyone else who's hurt to the shrine, until we figure out what to do," Minako said, and everyone agreed, taking action right away.   
  
------------  
  
Kaden came to about half an hour after he was set down to rest. Quatre, Duo, and Minako had small cuts and bruises, and those were tended to quickly. Rei, Makoto, & Michiru had helped get Ami out of her destroyed dress and into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, after wrapping up her injuries as best as they knew how, which they were afraid may not be good enough. They had laid her out on Rei's bed and left to go sit in the living room, where everyone was lying out on couches and on the floor, wherever they could find, to rest.   
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were sleeping peacefully on the loveseat, wrapped up in a blanket, each of their heads on opposite ends.   
  
Everyone who wasn't sleeping looked up when they arrived.   
  
"Well..." Quatre asked.  
  
Rei paused a moment, before speaking.   
  
"We tended to her injuries as best as we could, but I'm afraid it may not be good enough. We just don't have the supplies we need here," she offered kindly, trying not to upset anyone.  
  
"We- we have the supplies at my mansion," Quatre offered.   
  
"Could you send the pilots back to get them," asked Minako to Setsuna.  
  
"No. I've already spent a lot of my nergy on keeping the pilots in this demension. After all, their demsional transporters only keep them here twelve hours, and they've been hear at least fifteen. Perhaps, if you have a medical wing there, I could send you there plus Ami for the night. I'm sure your staff would care for her, and she and whoever else would want to accompany her will be here by morning, and you can return with us after she's received the proper medical care. Now, your staff is to however understand that after the morning she will be taken to a hosptal on another colony. Is that alright?" Everone automaticaly agreed with Setsuna's statement. Everyone wanted to head back with Ami, but Setsuna disagreed.   
  
"Too many to send. With the pilots and an unconsious Ami, I'll have enough power to send myself and three others there. Who will vollunteer?"  
  
In the end, it was decided that Minako, Rei, and Makoto would escort Ami to that demension. Being there for the night and having her injuries properly tended to would give her a much higher rate of survival, because right now it looked very grim. Quatre picked up Ami from Rei's room and the group stood together. Usagi, Mamoru, Rini, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Kaden waved as they dissapeared, praying Ami would survive.   
  
They re-appeared outside of Quatre's house, and Setsuna de-transformed. Quatre opened up the door. It was late, but a few servents still sat up.  
  
"Master Quatre, boys. I see you're back. And you've brought some friends," the maid blinked, "at this hour?" She looked at who Quatre held.  
  
"Miss Ami's back! She's injured badly!"  
  
"Yes, I know. She and her friends will be staying here the night until she sent to a different hospital outside of the colony in the morning, but she needs to be tended to as much as possible now. Go tell the staff working in the medical wing," Quatre said, kindly but firmly. The maid nodded and ran off.  
  
"Linda," he said, addressing a different maid by name, "please prepare some rooms for these four, we can't expect them to stay up in the medical wing with her all night."   
  
"Yes Sir, right away," she said, dashing off.   
  
Quatre carried Ami up to the medical wing. An hour later, the main doctor let everyone into the room.  
  
"Well," everyone asked.  
  
"I'd be surprised is she lasts another hour, let alone the night," he said. Quatre nodded.   
  
"Thankyou Monica. Please, you and your staff can head off to bd. And tell any onther workers the same. We don't want to keep you." The doctor gave him a warm smile and nodded, heading off.   
  
Quatre turned to the bed Ami lay on, and smiled hopefully.  
  
"She'll make it, I know she will. Go ahead, go to bed. You've all had a long day."  
  
Everyone said goodnight and offered kind words to Quatre, who smiled sadly in return. He turned back and walked into the room once they were gone. Sitting on the floor by the side of the bed, he grippped Ami's hand tightly, praying she would survive. He could stand to lose her- not after all that they had been through.   
  
"I love you Ami, losing you now would kill me" he said. Quatre didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually he fell asleep, his head resting on her bed and his hand still laced through hers.  
  
----------------  
  
Ami cracked open an eye. What time was it? It seemed very early, because dull rays of sunlight shone through the window, and the house was quiet. She was at Quatre's mansion. How had she gotten there? She couldn't recall.   
  
Her head hurt, and her whole body was aching, especially her stomach. But- she was alive. She felt something touching her hand. Looking down, she was surprised to see Quatre asleep, his head on the bed and his hand in hers. A soft smile crept onto her face. He shifted, and he turned and looked up at Ami. Seeing her awake and staring back, he jumped up.   
  
"Your awake! Are you feeling alright," he asked right away.   
  
"Much better than yesterday, if that's what you mean," she said calmly, a smile again working it's way up to her lips.   
  
"Now, were you here all night?"  
  
He nodded. Quickly, he explained how they had gotten there.  
  
"Do you want anything right now?"  
  
"Just water, my throat is extremely parched," she said. He nodded and stood.  
  
"I'll take care of it, and I'll get the doctor in here to check on you," he said, kissing her and departing from the room.  
  
--------  
  
The entire staff was pleased with Ami in the next hour. She was pleasant, and was recovering very fast.  
  
"You've amazed me, Miss Anderson," the doctor said, still referring to her as she had earlier in the summer. Ami's face again washed over with guilt, but Quatre took her hand and it dissapeared.  
  
Her friends were very happy to see her awake and mostly well, although she hadn't attempted to get out of bed yet. Setsuna had contacted the other senshi, and they would depart within the hour, telling the staff that they were getting Ami some better help.   
  
Ami was still in the jogging pants and t-shirt that Rei had lent her when they were ready to go. All of the staff was asked to leave the room so that it was just her friends and the pilots in the room.  
  
She sat up straiter, straining, and began to attempt to get out of bed. Quatre went on her left side and Makoto on her right as she swung her feet over the side of the bed, wincing as she did so and muffling a cry.   
  
"It's okay Ami, just take it easy. Your injuries aren't nearly close to healing, despite your powers, and you've got some hurt ribs too. Be careful about your stomach too, that's the apsolute worst spot," Quatre said.   
  
Ami nodded forcing her body to comply and trying to get off of the bed. Her right foot reached the floor, and Minako grabbed her arm to steady her when this happned. Then her left, and Quatre was forced to grab Ami's other arm before she hit the ground.   
  
"You're still not that well yet," Duo said.  
  
"Yes, but far better than is expected in her condition," Makoto pointed out.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't go back to your house in a wheel chair, but for now..." Setsuna trailed off, and returned with one.  
  
"You can use the one you used two weeks ago."  
  
Two weeks? Had it really only been two weeks since the last time she was hurt like this? It had. She had battled Julliana for 3 days, then beaten her and come to the mansion at night. She had awoken in the morning feeling better, much like today, and had been in the same room on the same bed. She remembered now. They helped her into the chair and Quatre wheeled her out of the room. Anyone who aksed as they went by, they were headed for a hospital to better care for her injuries.  
  
"Good," the doctor, Monica, whom had helped earlier said, "because it looks like someone played five-finger monty with a lazer gun on your stomach," she joked, walking down the hall. Once they were outside, Setsuna spoke.   
  
"Now Ami, it's 10:00 now. Your mother has planned a brunch to take James and his family out for dinner, including your father. Quatre, I believe she has planned to let you attend. Now, after the dinner, James's family will go back to England, your grandmother and uncle to upper Japan, and your father back to south Japan. Then, your mom and James will leave for their honey- moon and you will have the house to yourself for the first week of school to get better. You need it. So, since you didn't want your mom to know, she's still brainwashed. When you arrive, she'll think you'll have been there all night, and the last act you'll have to put on is to make sure no one realizes you're inured," she explained. Ami nodded.  
  
"Well, at least she'll have me there," Quatre said. Everyone nodded. When they were sure no one was looking, Setsuna opened up a portal.   
  
"You can't exactly bring the wheel chair in there though," she said, since you'de have to step in one leg at a time. Quatre picked Ami up out of the wheel-chair and stepped in. Everyone followed, Setsuna last, closing it behind her.   
  
----------------  
  
Once they were in, Setsuna sighed a little worriedly.   
  
"I can't transport you strait to the other demension, you have to pass through the gates of time. The only reason I was able to do that coming here was because Ami was in dire need of help, fast. You'll all have to stick together and be careful. " Everyone nodded and turned towards the gate.   
  
"Hmmmm, Quatre, you can't carry Ami because you guys'll get seperated from the rest of us- oh..wait, Pluto, the guys can just use their transporters from here, can't they," Makoto asked. Setsuna nodded.   
  
"Yes, then you four can go through the gates. But you'll have to keep Ami in between you with a firm hold on her."  
  
"No," Ami said. They all looked up. She continued. "If you put me in between them and I slip off or get weak and let go, I'll have seperated all of us in the gates of time instead of just myself. Put me on the end with someone holding my hand tightly." There was disagreement, but Ami somehow won in the end.  
  
"Good luck my friends. I cannot venture back with you. I have spent enough time away form the gates of time as it is," Setsuna said.   
  
So Ami was next to Makoto, who gripped her hand like steel would for fear of letting her get lost, with Setsuna holding her up until they reached they stepped out the doors, since she had trouble standing. She and her friends stood on the edge and waited, until they stepped off, Makoto's grip tightening, if possible.   
  
The winds tossed them around like rag dolls, but they stayed firm in their vision of Tokyo until they arrived. They arrived at the temple, just as the boys popped in.   
  
As soon as they arrived and Ami's feet touched firm ground, she began to sink to her knees, but found Quatre at her side instantly.   
  
"Sit down on the couch and relax a few minutes Ami, you'll pass out if you over work yourself. You may be feeling better, but you're definately not well yet," Minako said. Ami nodded, ready not to disagree, and had Quatre help her to the couch.  
  
She took a sharp intake of breath as she sat, feeling the pain in her stomach when she bent it to sit even more. She may have been feeling a little better, but she still felt like another week of rest would get her up to going out to lunch with her family. She'd have to get over that though. If her mother found out she was hurt, she would cancel her honeymoon and fret for forever. Ami couldn't have that, she wouldn't ruin it for her.   
  
After about ten minutes, Ami decided they would head off.  
  
Usagi had apparently left about 20 messages on Rei's answering machine in her worry for Ami, and when Rei had responded, she had gotten Mamoru to come over to the temple so she could see Ami and they could drive Ami home. 5 minutes later, Usagi came running up the steps, wrapping Ami in a crushing hug which made her cry out.  
  
"Owww, owww, I love you too Usagi but please let go!"  
  
Usagi laughed sheepishly and let go, stepping back timidly.   
  
"Sorry Ames. I really wanted to know if you were okay. And Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru were calling all night to see if I'd heard from you, not to mention Rini bothering me all night!"  
  
At the mention of the little girls name, Rini came bounding up the steps with Mamoru, letting go of his hand at the door and running over to greet Ami.

"Ami, you look much better. I'm glad," Mamoru said pleasanly.

The pilots decided to stay at the temple, and a couple of minutes later they proceeded down the stairs, Ami attempting a couple but eventually letting Quatre carry her down. They got into Mamoru's car, Usagi and Mamoru in the front, and Ami, Quatre, and Rini in the back.   
  
Ami and Quatre talked with Rini most of the ride, whom was still intrigued by Quatre's world. Upon arriving, Quatre slid out and then helped Ami out, who managed to walk with him holding her steady. They waved goodbye, and mamoru drove off only after making sure she and Quatre had made it in the building with no problems.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Okay, now I'll carry you up these steps Ami," Quatre offered.   
  
"Nuh uh, you've been carrying me everywhere. I've been a big bother the past 2 days. I'll walk," she told him.

"Ami, your no trouble whatsoever," he protested. She stayed stubborn, and he finally gave in.  
  
"Alright, but you hold the railing and I'll hold your other arm. They have to get an elevator for these apartments here in Tokyo. Having people run up so many flights of steps to get home every day is ridiculous," Quatre said. He took her left arm and she grabbed the railing with her right. Despite the pain, Ami managed to do one flight of stairs, although she was hurting by the end.   
  
"Alright, enough. If you get too tired now, you won't be able to put on an act for your family later," he said, picking her up without warning.   
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Your light, it's no problem," he said, continuing up the stairs.   
  
Once they reached Ami's door, four flights later, he let her stand. Ami suddenly felt something heavy in her hand. A bag? How had that gotten there? Her hands had been empty a moment ago and she hadn't picked anything up. They peered inside. A carton of milk.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Ami broke the silence with a laugh.  
  
"Geez Ami, Setsuna thinks of everything," he commented.   
  
They opened up the door. Everyone sat in the living room.  
  
"Hey, Ami's back," cried Joseph.   
  
Her mother walked over.  
  
"Oh good, you brought the milk I sent you out for. Oooh, and Quatre dear. I wanted to invite you for lunch. I figured Ami would have a way of ocntacting you," Aiko said, remembering that Ami had told her Quatre wasn't from this demension.   
  
"Why thankyou Mrs. Kenly," Quatre said using Aiko's last name. Ami suddenly smiled, almost having forgotten a moment her mother's new last name.   
  
Aiko smiled brilliantly at that statment, and took the milk from Ami's hand.   
  
"We'll be leaving in about five minues and your father will meet us there," Aiko told Ami apsently.   
  
Ami headed over to sit on the couch next to Lisa, where two spots remained, Quatre put his hand on Ami's shoulder, standing next to and slightly behind her, and leaned towards her ear as if whispering something, or at least that's how it looked to everyone else. In truth, Quatre's hand was not on Ami's shoulder lightly, and he wasn't telling her enytjing. His hand was keeping her steady as she walked.   
  
Quatre sure knew a lot about faking these things, Ami realized.  
  
They sat down, Ami masking her pain since everyone was staring at her.  
  
"So, I was thinking that we'd go to a buffet. That way everyone can have what they want," James said.   
  
"Alright, I'll just check with Ami's dad to make sure," Aiko said, leaving the room.  
  
"Buffet," Ami repeated, blinking to keep herself awake.  
  
"Yes. I think it'll be fun," James said, causing Anna and Aileen to nod.   
  
Quatre looked over at her. And she shook her head helplessly. Things weren't getting easier.   
  
"Alright, let's go," Aiko said. They decided to call a cab too, since the car was too small. A van cab.   
  
Everyone jumped up right away.   
  
"Alright, let's go," lisa said. She, Kevin, Joseph, Anna, Goerge, Aileen, & Damion went out the door, Aiko amiling at Ami and running after them with the keys. James emerged from the kitchen.   
  
"Hey you two, why're you still sitting down," he asked.   
  
"Oh," Ami jumped up and out of her seat right away, "I just gotta go freshen up. I'll be down in one minute," she said, quickly walking down the hall.   
  
Quatre stood at the door.   
  
"I'll wait on Ami," he told James.   
  
"Alright, hurry down," he said, walking out the door and down the stairs.   
  
Once James was gone and out of ear shot, Quatre rushed down the hall where Ami had collapsed on the floor to her knees, gripping her stomach.  
  
"Ow, I shouldn't have done that," she said , struggling to stand.   
  
"Your not well enough yet. I was surprised you made it so far down the hall in front of James," he said. "Look, you're gonne hurt yourself worse pretending like this. Please Ami, just let me go get your mother and you can tell her."  
  
"No, please Quatre. Just help me downstairs and I'll be fine," she pleaded. He sighed, but picked her up and carried her down three flights, having her walk the last one because it was in plain sight of those outside the door.  
  
"Oh good, you're here. Ami, Quatre, you ride with me and James. Everyone else will take the taxi. Okay?" Ami nodded, glad to get in her own car and not a stuffy taxi.   
  
She walked calmly and gracefully to the car, Quatre hovering behind in a non-obvious way, opened the door and slid into the car, masking her extreme pain and discomfort. Quatre got in after her, looking concerned, but couldn't pay too much attention for fear of alerting Aiko and James.  
  
"Want to drive my car....er, I mean our car," Aiko told James sweetly. Ami laughed despite the situation at the newly weds, and James got in the driver's seat.   
  
The drive was about five minutes. They arrived at a quiet place, and it wasn't crowded at all. In fact, upon entering, she and Quatre noticed that only one other family was inside. Good. The less people, the easier it would be to manuever and not get hurt.  
  
They all chose a a big table, and everyone sat. The order was Ami, & Quatre next to each other, Lisa on Ami's right with Kevin & Joseph, Anna, Goerge, Ailleen and Damion on Quatre's side, and Aiko and James across from them, with one seat left to spare next to Damion for Ami's dad, who arrived only a moment later.   
  
"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late," he said, sitting between Damion and James. Everyone got up to get their food, and Ami was able to stand with no problmes and walk over to the buffet and grab a plate. She still had what felt like morning fingers, and tried to keep a firm grip on her plate. She grabbed a bit of food quickly and hurried back to sit down, althugh her hurrying was very slow. Quatre sat down a moment later, and the two ate. James, Damion, Kevin, Goerge, and her father got into a conversation leaving Aiko, Lisa, Anna, and Aileen to chat and Joseph sitting on his mom's lap mimicking.   
  
She and Quatre spoke quietly, not having much they really could say.   
  
"Quatre, Ami, you're SO quiet," Lisa said, turning to the two.   
  
"Just tired," Ami lied.   
  
"Oh, mmmhhmmm. Geez Ames, it's my last day here and you can't even give your new auntie Lisa a smile," Lisa joked. She reached over and tickled Ami's stomach, trying to get a grin.   
  
"Aren't you ticklish?"  
  
Quatre covered his startled gasp as Ami put on a plastic smile, pain becoming evident right away. If he reacted, everyone would know something was wrong.  
  
"Ha ha, yeah," she said carefully, not stressing on her words too much, "yeah, you got me. I'm very tickelish. How about you Joe, are you ticklish," she said, her tone changing from stressed and slightly pained to kind of babyish as she addressed joe.   
  
"No," he said defiantly.   
  
"I bet you are," Lisa said in the same babyish tone, tickling Joseph and making him crack up, completely forgetting about Ami's stressed tone once she had addressed Joseph.   
  
"I'm thristy, I'm gonna go get a drink," Ami announced, standing up.   
  
"I want one too," Quatre said, and the two walked off. The other family that had been in ther estaurant was on there way out the door. Walking to where the drinks were on the other side of the place, Ami walked around it until she was completely hidden from the view of both her family and the workers there. She was going to just sit down and try to relax until the pain went away for a minute, but after a couple of steps got dizzy and collapsed to the floor, not even on her knees, and was glad she was on carpet. Quatre came rounding the corner at that moment and ran over to her, helping her sit up.   
  
"Ames, are you alright," he asked quietly, his eyes showing complete compassion, and possibly reflecting hateful thoughts toward Noko.   
  
"I- I just got dizzy is all," she stammered, trying to get up. Quatre wouldn't budge so she could.   
  
He met eyes with her.   
  
"Ami, please go tell your mom. Please," he said, his voice urgent.   
  
"No Quatre, I can't ruin anything for her."  
  
"Ami, as much as you healed over-night, it wasn't THAT much. You're going to kill yourself, and it'll be my fault for letting you," he said.   
  
"No it won't, because nothing's gonna happen to me. I'll be just fine," she said.   
  
"Ami, any doctor, once seeing your injuries, would consider you in critical condition and probably give you about an hour to live. Your powers help a little, but you're still too injured to do what you're doing now. You are wearing your body out, until it can't even function."  
  
"Just let me up Quat-" she was interrupted as he bent down and kissed her. Once they seperated, Ami shook her head.   
  
"Quatre I love you, but please, I can't-"  
  
"I love you Ami, and that's why I want you to go tell your mom, before something worse happens." Ami sighed and shook her head.   
  
"I can't do that. Now please help me up." Quatre looked very upset at her final decision, but helped her up right away. Her knees bent once she stood, but she tryed to stay firm until he got her close to turning where they were in clear view.   
  
"Wait, we said we were getting drinks. Grab a couple," she said. He nodded, and filled two glasses with what looked like pepsi, although he was rushing too much to notice what the label said.   
  
Ami concentrated on making it to the table with no mishaps, while Quatre carried the drinks behind her. They sat down at the table and everyone stayed for about another half hour, before her father stood.   
  
"I have to catch my plane everyone. Sorry I couldn't stay longer." He hugged Ami, waved to everyone else, and was gone, promicing to come visit. This time, Ami knew he meant it.   
  
Aileen looked at her watch.   
  
"Goodness Damion, we'll be late as well, let's go," she said. Everyone stood.   
  
"Well, we have another two hours," Lisa said, referring to herself, Kevin, Joseph, Anna, and Goerge.  
  
"Us as well," Aiko said about her and James.  
  
They said goodbye to Ami's uncle Damion and grandma Aileen, and then Aiko got an idea.   
  
"Hey, we never showed you guys Tokyo park while we were here," Aiko said.   
  
"You gus are all packed, right," James asked his family. They nodded.   
  
"Splendid. We'll go there for an hour. You guys can lal enjoy Ami at least another hour before going," Aiko said energetically. So they went to the park, much to Ami's unshown dismay and Quatre's hidden worry.   
  
At the park Ami headed strait for the park bench, Quatre at her heels.  
  
"Hey Ames! You've been sitting the whole day! We want to enjoy YOU. Come sit on the grass like the crazy kid you are and talk with me," Lisa called.   
  
Ami walked over and sat on the ground with Lisa, Quatre following to sit by Joe. She and Lisa chatted while, before Aiko suggeted they show them the gardens. There were tons of differnt flowers there. Ami briefly remembered saving the old woman who used to care for the gardens from a youma before, when they were still fourteen.  
  
She took her time getting up, not wanting to cause herself too much pain.   
  
"Woah Ames, what a slow poke today," Lisa said, grabbing her hand and easily getting her up off the ground, causing Ami to cry out at being jerked forwards.   
  
"Huh?" Everyone turned around to look at Ami, who laughed sheepishly.   
  
"I saw a rare bird, and wanted your attention," she explained quickly.   
  
"Where," Lisa and Joseph said at the same time, looking around. Ami was relieved that they were foolish.   
  
"They walked for about five minutes, Ami getting more and more tired as they did so. She began to drift further behind the group, Quatre slowing down for her.   
  
"Ami! Quatre!" Them, and the entire family turned tos ee who was calling.   
  
It was Minako, and behind her were Duo, Rei, Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Makoto, Usagi, Mamoru, and surprisingly Kaden.   
  
"Hey, fancy meeting you here,' Makoto said, a devilish grin coming to her face. Usagi lenaed in and whispered to Ami and Quatre.   
  
"The other girls and I were worried about your condition, so we went to the restaurant looking for you, and a waitress said that there was a loud family there that anounced that they were headed to the park, so we came here looking for you," she explained quietly.   
  
"Hey Ami, meet us at the edge of the gardens in ten minutes," her mother claled as her family continued forwards.   
  
Once they were gone Ami wasted no time in slumping to the ground and taking deep pained breaths.   
  
"I didn't know my family was gonna give me this hard a time, 'let's go to the tokyo park, let's go to the gardens', geez," Ami said.   
  
"You could just tell your mom," Rei reminded, and Ami again shook her head. Minako sighed. Ami was exhausted, she figured another five minutes and Ami would pass out.  
  
"I can't. Thanks for being concerned guys, but I'm fine. We better get going Quatre," she said, struggeling to get to her feet. She found 5 pairs of hands automatically reaching down for her.   
  
Once she was up, still gripping whoever it was holding her up's hand, she felt the familiar dissiness she had felt earlier, and saw the scene in front of her spin, causing her to slip to the ground, lucky that Makato, whom was holding her hand to help her up, kept a firm hold so she didn't hit the ground hard. Everyone related at this and Quatre reached down to help lift to her up. She shook her head to clear her vision.   
  
"She's been scaring me like this," Quatre explained.   
  
"Just dizzy," Ami said, trying to move on her own.  
  
"Well duh Ami, on top of your injuries you received a severe concussion, probably when Noko knocked you down the steps of the temple," Minako said.   
  
"I'll be fine, just a few more minutes, and everyone'll have left," Ami said, finally managing to stand.   
  
Wufei shook his head. "Stubborn Onna," he muttered, and Rei elbowed him and turned back to the matter at hand.  
  
Ami stumbled over to the edge of the bushes and peered around teh corner. Her family stood at the end, talking and seemingly enjoying themselves, but still waiting.   
  
"We better get going," Ami said. Quatre sighed, frustrated, but nodded. "Right."  
  
Ami waved and walked away slowly, Quatre hovering behind.   
  
---  
  
Her mother saw her and smiled.  
  
"Good, your back. We're headed back to the apartment in about ten minutes," her mom said.   
  
"Alright."  
  
Soon enough, everyone piled into the car, a very tight fit.   
  
The car was so squished Aiko didn't know how she'd get Ami and Quatre in. Sit on Anna and Goerge's laps? Ridiculous.   
  
"Ames," someone called. They all turned. There friends had cuaght up.  
  
"I have my car here Mrs. Kenly, I can take Ami and Quatre to your apartment since there's no room in the car," Mamoru offerd politely. Aiko smiled.   
  
"Good idea! Now, let's go. They were off, and once they were out of sight, the group headed to Mamoru's car.   
  
Ami grew tired, and since her family wasn't around,, continued to pause and place a hand on something as she walked, taking a deep breath and continueing.   
  
"Aww, stop Ames. mamoru'll bring the car around," Usagi said, noticing her friends fatigue.  
  
Ami nodded and breathed deeply, her hand slippin to her stomach lightly.   
  
"Hold on a second," Makoto said, walking over and having Ami lift up her shirt just enough to show her stomach. Ami was only just aware she was still in the clothing Rei had lent her.   
  
"Hmmm, just as I thought, ames. You're wound started bleeding again on your little expedition today, she said, pointing at her wrapped up stomach, which had red blotches now showing up on the wrap.   
  
Ami lowered her shirt. "It's nothing, I'll tend to it later."  
  
Mamoru honked the horn from the road, and Usagi and Quatre helped Ami to the car.  
  
"You're not coming?" Ami asked the rest.  
  
"Nah Ames. We arrived on foot. It was just these two that came with a car," Minako said, pointing at Usagi and Mamoru. She nodded. They drove off. Arriving at Ami's apartement about five minutes later, they saw Aiko ooking out the window.  
  
"What took you," she called with a smile, "hurry on up!"   
  
Since her mother was watching Ami had to again walk perfectly over to the door, and they were inside in about 30 seconds. Usagi and Mamoru drove off. Ami was about to relax when she saw someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Shoot, Kevin what do you have in here," came James's voice as he and Kevin struggled with a very large suitcase. "Lisa wanted a ton of souveniers. Be careful, she'll kill me if we break her fine china," Kevin said, as the two men came down the steps, faces both red from how heavy the bag was.  
  
They reached where Quatre and Ami stood and continued down, but on there was out the door Ami heard a crash, followed by a holler from Lisa, who came tearing down the steps two at a time.  
  
"No! Not my fine china!"  
  
Despite the situation, Ami and Quatre found themselves laughing. They continued up the stairs, but Ami couldn't relax because there was a family member carrying something or coming to see what the commotion was on every flight of stairs.   
  
By the time she reached the top, Ami was exhausted beyond belief. She reached to open the door, but missed the handle, and Quatre grabbed her by the waist lightly and got teh door handle before she fell into it.   
  
They walked in to see everyone rushing around with bags and wrapped up souveniers.   
  
"Ami, here. Take this downstairs," Aiko said, giving Ami a suitcase.   
  
"Ooof," Ami said when it was placed in her arms. Aiko glanced up.  
  
"Umm...heavy," Ami lied. Aiko shrugged and passed Quatre and even bigger suitcase.   
  
"Quatre, be a dear and take this down for Anna." He nodded.   
  
Ami set the suitcase down, then reached both of her hands down to grab the handle. Aiko walked out with another suitcase, Anna and Goerge struggled with one as Joe followed with his back pack. Quatre opened the door for Ami.  
  
"I'll get that suitcase Ames. Everyone's downstairs anyways," he said. She shook her head no.   
  
"Your is already too heavy. This is a light one, I've got it," she said. James walked upstairs, cutting their conversation off.   
  
"Hey, come on," he said, grabbing the last suitcase and pausing at the doorway. They both walked forwards with the suitcases, and he shrugged and went down the stairs ahead of them. Ami walked in front of Quatre once he was out of sight, struggling with her suitcase. Her breaths quickened and she leaned against the wall a moment for support.  
  
"Ami please, just give me the bag," Quatre said. Kevin came running up the stairs for the last of his things, and when they saw him they resumed what they were doing.   
  
By the end of the second flight Ami was huffing and puffing for air. When someone walked by she would smile, and when they were gone she would continue to struggle. She made it to the bottom, finally, and since everyone was there, she couldn't pass out, which she really felt like doing now. They all got into different taxi's, Aiko not wanting to take her car to the airport. They couldn'ttake Ami or Quatre, then there wouldn't be a way for the two to get back.   
  
"Alright, now I'll only be gone a week honey. Just do well in school thsi first week and I'll call you tomorrow," AIko said. Ami nodded. She and Lisa hugged goodbye, and Ami hugged Joseph too. She shook hands with Kevin, and Goerge, hugged Anna, and hugged James. Her mother stepped forwards last. here was a long silence between them.   
  
"I'll miss you mom. Having you around so much has been....nice," Ami said with a smile. A few tears came to her mother's eyes. That was just what she wanted.  
  
"I'll miss you, Ami," she said, hugging her and stepping back.   
  
"I should get going. goodbye everyone, it was nice meeting you, I hope you can come back to visit us in Tokyo soon. I'll see you tomorrow Ami," Quatre said, turning and walking down the street. He knew James would blow a head gasket if he was there alone with Ami once everyone left.  
  
"That Quatre is a gentlemen," he heard James say, in a pleased manner.   
  
After one more goodbye, they all left. Ami waved to them as they drove off, until their cars dissapeared from view. Right away, her sherade fell. She heard the sound of Quatre running up behind her just before she hit the ground, and catching her.   
  
"Ami?' He shook her slightly, and not receiving a responce, realized she'd passed out. He carried her upstairs and set her down on her bed. Turning to leave, he heard her speak.  
  
"Quatre..." He spun around quickly.  
  
"Do you remember how you were angry because you trusted Julliana," she asked him. He paused, wondering what she was getting to.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well..my mom and James had to have a certain amount of trust too. They met over the summer, just like us. And when they were married- they, they had a trust that bound them together."   
  
"Yes, Ami, they did. What was the phrase your mother used two weeks ago again," he asked.  
  
"She called it- trust that binds."  
  
"Trust that binds? That's right, she did."  
  
As Ami drifted back off to sleep to get some rest, she thought. She knew that tomorrow she would feel better. School might have been a bit of a hassle in her condition, but she couldn't miss it. Come on, she was Ami. And when her mother returned next week she would be all ebtter. Perhaps she could tell her then. Perhaps she could work up the courange to tell her mother that she had lied about Noko being gone the day before. As she thought, she could vaguely hear Quatre say goodbye, and that he would check in on her later to make sure she wss okay. She hoped she and her mother could share the same kind of trust she had with Quatre. That she could share her secrets with her. Maybe someday, they would have that trust. But one thing was certain. Trust took time to build. Quatre kissed her and left the room. Not now, but someday, she would have the time.   
  
**THE END**

* * *

that's all folks! This tsory started out with so many reviews, which slowly drifted away....Thankyou to those whom have been so loyal in reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please, even if you've haven't left a review throughout the entire story, leave one now. I probably won't write again for a month or so, because of exams and school work, not to mention a little relaxation for me when its over PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES 


End file.
